


Steve x Alina: The Love Story Continues (2015 - 2016)

by alienprincesspoop



Series: Steve x Alina [2]
Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War Prelude (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Christmas Vacation, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, DC Comics References, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Dancing, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Hurt Steve Rogers, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Marvel Cinematic Crossover Exchange, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Marvel Universe, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, New York City, Non-Canon Compliant - DC Universe, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Outdoor Sex, POV Alternating, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Steve Rogers, Phone Sex, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Superheroes, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienprincesspoop/pseuds/alienprincesspoop
Summary: At the end of "The Captain America Love Story You Never Knew You Needed," Steve Rogers and Alina Chen find themselves falling in love.Inspired by the Marvel Cinematic Universe, these series of stories imagine a meaningful and thrilling romance for Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, one of its most beloved characters.Find out what happens when love finds the good Captain in the modern era. What kind of shenanigans does he get up to with his 21st-century beau?Fluffy, smutty, and full of joy, this part of the series will take you from the summer of 2015 to the summer of 2016, pre-Captain America Civil War.Author's note: None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to the author except for the protagonist, A.C., which is the author's original creation. This character was inspired by the character of Astrid Leong, as portrayed by Gemma Chan in Crazy Rich Asians. All other names, characters, and places belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and are borrowed for fictional purposes.





	1. Saturn Return - July 2015

"Hello?"

Alina's stomach fluttered when she heard Steve's voice on the phone.

"Happy birthday, Captain."

She could hear him smiling on the other end.

"Thank you."

It had only been three days since they last saw one another in her apartment— and decided to make things official — but she missed him. Alina glanced at the clock. It was Saturday noon which meant it was midnight where Steve was.

"Am I the first to wish you a happy birthday?"

She could hear him nod again, and his voice smiled when he spoke.

"Yes."

Alina felt a strange pulling sensation in her stomach. She wished she could be there with him on his birthday, but she could not leave this weekend because of an event for the Chen Foundation tonight. If it were not for that, she would have flown out Friday after work just so she could celebrate with him in person.

Birthdays were important to her. She enjoyed celebrating her own and making them special for people she cared about. As it stands, she had to wait two weeks to see Steve again. She sighed, feeling her stomach constrict.

"I'm sorry I can't be there with you today, Steve."

"It's alright. I'm not one for big celebrations or parties."

"Any plans for the day ahead?"

"Not really. I think the others are planning a 4th of July barbecue of some sort."

Alina nodded. Steve shared the same birthday as America's day of independence. Go figure.

"How old are you, anyway?" she asked.

Steve laughed. It sounded like honey in her ears.

"Well, it depends. I'm 96 if you count the years I was out of commission."

Alina grinned. "Happy birthday, you old fogey."

There was noiseless grinning on the other end. "But if you don't count those years, I'm 30."

Alina felt her stomach drop.

"You're turning 30?"

"Yep."

He was so...young. He brought new meaning to the phrase 'an old soul.'

"Steve, that's a big birthday."

Alina felt like her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. She should be there with him. She wanted to be.

"Is it?"

Alina sat up on her couch and nodded.

"All the decade ones are - 20, 30, 40. And 30 is your Saturn Return."

"What's that?"

Alina frowned.

"It's some sort of cosmic rite of passage," she frowned, trying to recall what she could remember from a conversation she had with Ara recently. Her best friend was very much into astrology. "Wait, let me Google it."

There was a tapping of keys. Alina found an appropriate website and read it out loud.

"Every 30 years or so, the planet Saturn comes back to the position it was in when you were born."

"Hm," Steve said.

"At this stage in your life, you will get the nudge you need to advance into a new stage of adulthood. In astrology, we call it the Saturn Return."

"Interesting."

Encouraged by his tone, Alina continued.

"The first Saturn return can happen between ages 27 and 30. It is a rite of passage welcoming you into your more mature role here in Earth," she took a breath before continuing. "It says here that during your Saturn return, you will come face to face with some of your own blocks and be forced to push through them.""

She couldn't hear anything on the other end.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"You still there? Should I stop? Is this stuff too much woo-woo for you?"

He laughed though there was something in his voice that she couldn't place. "What's that now?"

"Woo-woo? You know, like too...out there."

He laughed again. "No, it's not too...out there for me. I know a thing or two about woo-woo. Trust me."

Alina smiled. Steve was silent for a few moments. She knew him enough to wait for him to speak.

"It's just...aIl this talk about the stars...it's a little eerie."

"How so?"

"Well..." he hesitated. "I went into the ice at 27. And it's been 3 years since I woke up."

Alina stopped. That was eerie. Maybe there was something to this astrology thing after all. She felt a curious sensation in her chest.

"Should I stop? We can talk about something else."

"No, go on," she could hear him adjust himself on the other end. "You were saying something about being forced to push through blocks. What kind of blocks?"

Alina frowned, looking at the page. "It depends on what house your Saturn was in when you were born."

She frowned again. This astrology stuff got complicated.

"What year were you born? There's a table here that can tell you what lessons you might learn during your Saturn Return."

"1918."

Holy shit. Steve was born before the roaring 20s?

Alina breathed out and searched down the table. Steve's Saturn was in Leo. When she looked at the blurb outlining the area of life his Saturn Return would challenge, her eyes widened. She felt a swirling sensation in her stomach.

"What's it say?" Steve said after a few moments.

"Um...apparently, your lessons will be around finding your voice, self-expression, and confidence."

"Hm. Interesting."

Alina nodded wordlessly. It said a good deal more than that, but she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him the rest of it it.

"So, do you believe in this...woo-woo?" Steve asked.

Alina smiled and pushed the laptop away, grateful to have a segue-way.

"I don't know. Ara has always been into astrology which is why I even knew about a Saturn Return. I find it mildly entertaining. How about you? Do you believe in this woo-woo?"

Steve laughed again. Alina thought of the way his eyes crinkled whenever he had that lopsided grin on his face. Her heart beat faster at the thought.

"I'm not sure, but I've always loved anything to do with the stars."

"Oh, yea? How so?"

"I used to read a lot of fantasy comics growing up. That's why I started drawing, actually. I guess I liked the idea that other worlds existed. Sometimes, I would stargaze and imagine they were out there. Not just in the stories I read."

Alina smiled as she imagined a starry-eyed, young Steve looking up at the night sky.

"Do you know all the constellations?"

"No, nothing like that. But I sure thought they were pretty."

She smiled, feeling heat rush to her abdomen. God, she wanted to be next to him so badly.

"We should stargaze together sometime," she said.

"I'd like that."

She grinned, hearing him smile on the other end of the line. Steve cleared his throat.

"I should get going. It's getting late here, and I have that barbecue to attend tomorrow. I think Sam and Nat might have bought a cake to surprise me with."

Alina nodded, heart sinking.

"Ok, Steve. Goodnight. And happy birthday again."

"Goodnight, Alina. Thanks for calling. I'll let you know when I get up. Maybe we can chat again then. "

"Ok."

She heard a click, and the call ended. Alina sighed. She put her phone away, and her eyes wandered back to the laptop screen.

_Glamour, passion, and fairy-tale romance: you want them all, but may take the long road to achieve them. A tendency to romanticize and idealize people can bring struggles in relationships. Although it may take you a while to figure out who is right for you, you could enjoy a rich and rewarding love life.*_

Alina took in a deep breath. She hadn't told Steve that his Saturn Return also involved matters of the heart.

She closed the tab and opened a new one. She had been waiting for the right inspiration for a gift, and after tonight's conversation, she knew exactly what to get him. She spent the next half hour, finishing up the order before clicking the purchase button. Then, she sat and smiled to herself.

_***_

A few days later, Steve was in the conference room listening to Natasha and Rhodes give Hill a debrief from the week's latest mission.

A courier knocked at the glass door.

"I have a delivery for Captain Rogers."

He frowned. He didn't like to be interrupted while he was working.

"Please continue," he said, gesturing to the team. "I'll catch up when I get back."

He stepped outside. The courier handed him a piece of paper to sign before giving him the large, flat package that he had been holding under one arm. Steve took it and frowned. It was wrapped in nondescript brown paper.

"Any idea what this is, son?"

The courier shrugged. "The sender's address is in Singapore, but the actual product was shipped from right here in the States."

Singapore? Steve's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you."

The courier nodded and made his way out. Steve carried the package under one arm and walked back into the conference room. All eyes turned to him.

"Everything alright, Rogers?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you have a look on your face. Like someone told you there would be dessert after dinner," Sam said.

He felt heat rush to his cheeks. Six faces grinned back at him.

"What's in the package?" Vision asked.

He didn't answer. Natasha and Wanda exchanged knowing smiles. He cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the debrief?"

"The debrief is over. It was a simple mission. We were all there," Rhodes said.

"Don't try to change the subject, Captain. We all want to know what's in the package now," Hill replied.

Steve smiled and adjusted the package under his arm, gripping it tighter.

"If the debrief is over, we should take a break. Take ten, team. I'll meet anyone interested in a pre-dinner run back here in half an hour."

Before anyone could say anything, Steve turned around and marched out the door.

"Aw, c'mon Cap!"

Steve waved his hands in goodbye and continued to walk away to the sounds of protests.

***

When he got to his room, he carefully laid the package on the bed and examined it. He hadn't noticed before, but there was a small note attached to the front. His heart beating, he opened with care and read it.

_Happy Saturn Return. Alina. _

He grinned and untied the package, eyes widening. It was a framed photo with an orb of what looked like stars. Steve looked at the inscription underneath.

THE NIGHT SKY 

BROOKLYN, NY, USA

4th JULY 1918

40.6782°N 73.9442°W

Steve stared at the gift. It was a star map** of the sky, the night he was born. He swallowed and looked at the stars scattered across the black orb in the photo. There was a strange, twirling sensation in his stomach.

He stared at the picture for a few moments longer then, set it carefully on his table and took a step back, to look at it again. It was wondrous.

After a few minutes of silent staring, he got his phone out and called Alina. She picked up within a few rings.

"Hello?" she said. Her voice was sleepy.

"I got your gift."

"Steve," He heard her smile on the other end. He grinned. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Alina. Thank you," he said with as much sincerity as he could.

He heard her smile and then yawn.

"What time is it in Singapore?"

"Five am."

"Oh, shoot. I'm so sorry. I was so excited, I thought I would give you a call. I didn't check the time first."

"It's ok," Alina said, yawning again. "I like hearing your voice first thing in the morning."

Steve smiled, his stomach fluttering. There were a few seconds of silence as he stared at the star map again. It was so beautiful.

"This is a very special gift," he said softly. "Thank you, angel."

He swore he could hear her blush at her nickname.

"You're welcome, Steve."

He wanted to say so much more to her. To tell her that he missed her. That he wished he could be there, next to her, in bed.

"I wish I could thank you, in-person," he sighed.

"Me too."

Steve felt a familiar feeling in his stomach.

"But we'll see each other in a few weeks," Alina offered. Her tone was hopeful.

Steve smiled, still feeling the knot in his stomach.

"Until then, you're stuck talking to me on the phone every night."

He grinned, the knot in his stomach easing a little.

"There's no one else I'd rather be stuck talking to."

He heard her smile on the other end. He looked back at the star map.

"I really like this star map, Alina." He looked at it and grabbed it in his hands, balancing his phone in between his shoulder and ear.

"I thought you might appreciate it. I knew exactly what to get you for your birthday once you confessed you were a budding astronomer."

Steve laughed. Alina was so thoughtful. He loved that about her. His heart hammered in his chest at the word his mind offered.

"I love it."

I love _you_. He wanted to say it but he couldn't. Shouldn't. It was too soon.

"I'm so glad you do."

There was a pause neither of them filled. Steve could hear his heart beating in his chest. Alina yawned.

"Sorry about that. I had Ara over for dinner last night, and we stayed up way past our bedtime."

Steve smiled. "You should try to get some more sleep. I'll let you go."

"I won't say no to that. 5am wake-up calls on Saturday mornings are brutal. Even if it is your hot boyfriend on the other line."

_Boyfriend_. He liked the term. Steve grinned. "Goodnight Alina."

"Don't you mean good morning?"

"Good morning, Alina."

She giggled and yawned again. Steve felt his chest expand at the sound.

"Good morning, Steve."

There was the same pause again. Steve swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Ok, I'll let you go. I'm sure you have things to do. I'm going to crash until at least 10 hopefully."

"Goodbye. Have a good rest."

He heard her end the call. Steve stared at his phone and breathed out. He looked back up at the star map, a curious knot forming in his stomach. He stood up, taking it with him and placed it carefully on the table. He needed to find a place for it in his room.

He looked around the room, and his eyes fell on the wall opposite his bed. Perfect.

Later that night, after dinner, he mounted the star map on the wall. Steve sat on his bed and stared at it, eyes dancing across the stars in the photograph. He grabbed his phone and brought up his text conversation with Alina. It was 9 pm. She said she would wake at 10.

** _Found a place for the star map. _ **

There was no response, so he typed another message out.

** _It's on the wall opposite my bed so I can look at it every night before I sleep._ **

He stared at the phone. Still no response. He put his phone down and reached for his notebook. He took out the drawing of Alina. God, she was beautiful. Her eyes were so intense in the picture. He swallowed, feeling a roiling feeling in his stomach. His phone buzzed. He reached for it and read the text.

_ **Hey you. Good morning.** _

He smiled.

** _I managed to sleep in until 9. That counts as something right?_ **

_**Definitely**._

There was a pause.

** _Send me a picture of where you put the star map._ **

Steve took a picture from his phone and hit send. Alina's reply came seconds later.

** _That's a great place for it._ **

Another text came in a few moments later.

** _Are you in bed?_ **

_**Yes**. _

There was a pause. Alina seemed busy. Steve went back to his notebook and opened a new page to doodle.

** _What are you wearing?_ **

Steve frowned, looking at the message.

_ **T-shirt. Pants.** _

Another message popped up instantly.

** _Which shirt?_ **

He furrowed his eyebrows.

_ **Just something I'm sleeping in tonight.** _

Another long pause. He doodled.

** _I had a dream about you last night. _ **

Steve stared at the message. Alina was definitely up to something.

_Oh?_

A question mark in a box popped up on his screen.

_ **What did you just send? I got a weird image on my end.** _

Her reply came quickly.

_ **Oops. I forgot you had an Android. nvm.** _

He frowned at the screen. What the heck was NVM supposed to mean? The answer came quickly.

_ **nvm. never mind.** _

He adjusted himself and put his phone down. He went back to the drawing. There were no other messages from Alina. He breathed out after a few minutes, looked at his phone and typed a reply.

** _What was your dream about?_ **

He put his phone back down. The reply came after a few moments.

_ **We were in bed making love.** _

Steve stared at the text. What was he supposed to do with that? Another text came in.

** _I wish I was next to you right now. _ **

** _Then I could see you._ **

** _And touch you._ **

Great. He looked down to see himself start to get excited. He shifted on his bed. What could he say?

** _Is this what people call sexting?_ **

More question marks in boxes.

_ **Oops. Those were smiling, crying face emojis.** _

** _Yes._ **

** _This is what us young' uns call sexting._ **

He grinned and adjusted himself. His erection tingled at his touch.

_ **I'm not sure if I like it.** _

There was an instant response.

** _Why don't you give it a try? _ **

** _Tell me what you'd do to me if I was in bed with you right now. _ **

His mind went to a million different places at once. He knew exactly what he would do to her. But writing it all down in text? He swallowed, mouth dry, settling on something innocent.

_ **I'd kiss you.** _

** _Where?_ **

** _Your lips. _ **

** _Anywhere else?_ **

He adjusted himself. He was getting hard.

** _I have a problem here. _ **

** _Are you alright? Do you need to leave?_ **

Steve texted back quickly.

_ **Nothing serious.** _

_ **The problem is in my pants.** _

Alina's reply was instant.

** _I'd like to see that problem. _ **

Steve swallowed again and adjusted himself.

** _Pic?_ **

His eyes almost bulged out. Was she asking for a picture of his erection? He breathed in.

_ **I can't do that.** _

** _:( Why not?_ **

He couldn't stop himself from grinning. Alina was persistent if nothing else.

** _I draw the line at pictures. _ **

There was no reply for a few minutes and then an image asking to be downloaded popped up. He clicked the box, and his eyes bulged out of his skull.

Alina was in bed, hair messy. Eyes to the side, biting her lip. It would have been an innocent enough picture except for the cleavage that was showing in her low cut silk top. Steve sucked in a deep breath. His erection was pressing itself against his pants now.

** _Still draw the line at pictures?_ **

He swallowed.

_**Yes**. _

_ **Too bad.** _

Another image popped up. Steve clicked on it before he could stop himself.

This time, Alina was lying on her stomach in bed, elbows propped up, legs crossed. She was looking directly into the camera, a sexy smile on her face. Her cleavage was on full display now, and he could see the outline of her ass through the long silk nightgown in the picture. Was that what she wore to bed?

Steve breathed out. His erection complained at the lack of attention.

_ **I don't know what to do with these.** _

** _Still got that problem in your pants?_ **

He looked down. Yes, there was very much, so still a problem.

_ **Keep the pictures for reference and take care of yourself.** _

_ **I have to go to work. Orchestra practice this morning.** _

Steve stared at the message. She was just going to up and leave after sending him those scandalous photos?

** _Tell me how it goes._ **

** _x A_ **

Steve breathed in. There it was. Alina had just told him to masturbate to her pictures. He swallowed and stared at her messages. Then, he scrolled back to her pictures and reached into his pants.

***

"How was it?"

Steve grinned, hearing Alina's voice on the phone. It was 8 hours later. He had rubbed himself raw, staring at the pictures she had given him while recalling the sensations of being inside her. The sleep he had afterward was blissful.

"It was...satisfactory."

"Only satisfactory? I need to try harder next time."

He grinned. "How was orchestra practice?"

"It was fine. The conductor was kind of cranky today. I'm just glad to be home now."

He listened as the doors to her elevator pinged. He smiled, recalling the last time he was there. He looked at the star map, hanging on the wall.

"Next time you're in town, I'd like to take you out on a date," he said.

He heard her smile.

"I'd like that. I'll fly in a day early so we can spend some time together."

He grinned. He was counting down the days until he could see Alina next. He looked at the clock, and his heart sank.

"I have to go now, angel," he heard her sigh. "I need to get ready for my run with Sam."

"Say hi to Sam for me."

"I will."

"I'll text you before I go to bed."

"Ok. Oh and Alina?"

"Yeah, Steve?"

"Those pictures you sent me? I'll repay you with one of your own soon."

With that, he ended the call. A text came in immediately.

_ **You cannot leave me hanging like that.** _

He grinned.

_ **I'm Captain America. I can do pretty much whatever I want.** _

** _Oh, that's how it is. _ **

**_Yes_.**

There was a short pause.

_ **You play hardball. I like it.** _

Steve grinned and put his phone down. He went about getting ready for his run — breakfast and a shower were the most important things. When he checked his phone an hour later, Alina had sent another picture. He clicked on it without thinking and immediately regretted it.

She was lying sideways on her bed, with just a lacy bra on. Steve felt heat rise in his body as he looked at her full breasts and smooth stomach. There was an accompanying text.

** _It's on, Rogers. _ **

\- end- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The information Alina reads to Steve about his Saturn Return was taken from Astrostyle.com. All information re: Steve's astrological houses and the corresponding information is astrologically accurate to his date of birth. Go figure. 
> 
> **The star map she gets him is an actual product you can purchase from thenightsky.com.


	2. I Love You - August 2015

"I love this part. They look so happy together." 

Alina reached for the popcorn. Steve reached for it at the same time, then withdrew his hand. On-screen, Danny Zuko was doing the hand jive with Sandy.

They were sitting on a blanket at the summer open-air theater. Alina suggested the date when she realized Steve had yet to watch Grease. 

"We have to go. It's a classic," Alina said over the phone last week in Singapore. 

Steve had agreed. She looked over at him. He was watching the screen, with an absent smile on his face, lying back on one arm. His hair gleamed in the late afternoon sun. He looked so handsome in that button up. Steve adjusted himself, and she looked back at the screen. She breathed in, thinking about the last few weeks. 

This was her first trip back to New York since June. The last time she spent a full week in the city, she ended up with more than she bargained for. 

For one thing, she was now the head of the September Foundation, Tony Stark's new scholarship program. Her work necessitated that she fly between Singapore and New York at least once a month. Alina had access to the Quinjet (which cut flying time in half ), and her family invested in a global airline. She thanked her lucky stars that she was able to travel in comfort and style whenever she needed it. 

And then, there was Steve. 

Since they started dating officially, they talked on the phone almost every day. Alina liked hearing his voice at the end of her day. Steve opened up to her quite a bit over the phone. Much more than he had in person when they first met. 

Steve stole a glance at her, but when she turned to look at him, his eyes were back on the screen.

The last time she had seen him in person was over a month ago. He had flown across the world to confess his growing love for her. After she admitted her own feelings towards him, they spent a beautiful night together. She thought about what he had called her when he thought she was asleep and felt heat rise to her cheeks. 

She adjusted herself, and her dress shifted to expose her calf. Steve's eyes darted to that bit of exposed skin. On-screen, Danny and Sandy were dancing, bodies close together.

They hadn't seen each other in weeks, but the daily phone calls and regular texts were helpful. Steve enjoyed texting. They even sexted a few times. 

When she stepped off the plane earlier this morning, they had kissed, but something was wanting. The tension had built as Steve led her to her guest quarters, and she got ready for their date. 

Alina sighed. Long-distance relationships were not new to her. She was all too familiar with the tension that came with being apart for extended periods. 

Steve adjusted himself, mirroring her position and moving to face her. Alina sucked in a quiet breath. It was so difficult to concentrate around him. He smelled so good. Clean and fresh, like pine and earth. She breathed out, trying to focus on the movie. On-screen, Cha Cha was now dancing with Danny. 

With his eyes still on the screen, Steve casually reached over and stroked her arm. Alina felt goosebumps rise on her skin. 

She allowed him to caress her arm for a few minutes, enjoying the tingling sensation his touch sent up her spine. Then, she reached out and placed her hand on top of his. He looked at her as she threaded her fingers through his. They exchanged a warm smile. Alina felt her heart skip a beat. The tension between them faded away.

She moved in closer. Steve changed positions, so she was lying down on his lap now. He draped his arm around her body. Alina felt electric warmth spread as he caressed her back. 

On-screen, Danny and Sandy were at the drive-in. When Danny reached his hand down towards Sandy's chest, Alina laughed. 

"Not his smoothest," Steve remarked, looking at the mega screen. 

"No, it wasn't." 

Steve smiled down at her. She felt shivers run up her spine as he continued to caress her back. Alina had no idea what was happening on screen. Steve's hands on her body were too distracting. She sat up, trying to focus on the movie.

They sat side by side and grinned at one another. Then, Steve moved his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it. Alina giggled. 

"Not trying to pull a Danny on me, are you?" 

Steve grinned his lopsided grin at her. Alina bit her lip. The man was delicious. 

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing." 

She grinned at him and looked back at the screen. She could feel his body heat through his clothes. 

Steve pulled her closer into him. Their bodies fit perfectly together. She dangled an arm around his leg and rested her head against his shoulder. They watched the rest of the movie, sitting side by side, against the backdrop of a setting sun. 

***

"I enjoyed the movie. Thank you for the suggestion." 

Alina smiled at him from across the table. The candle flame illuminated her deep brown eyes. Steve stared at the curve of her lips and cleared his throat. 

"Did you like the music?" she asked after finishing a bite of sushi. 

"Yes, I did. When was the movie made again?" 

"1970s, I think," she said. "I can Google it if you want." 

Steve shook his head. He disliked phones at the table. 

Alina took another bite of sushi. "Do you have a favorite song?" she prompted. 

"Greased Lightning was catchy." 

She grinned. "I used to dance to that song with my cousins." 

He smiled. He liked hearing about Alina's childhood. She always sounded happy when she talked about it.

"My mother's favorite was Sandy singing Hopelessly Devoted To You. I memorized the lyrics so we could sing it together."

Alina had a far-away smile on her face as she recalled the memory. God, she was so beautiful. It was maddening. 

"Which one's your favorite?" he asked after a few moments. "You never said which song  _ you _ liked best." 

Alina hesitated. "I like Rizzo's song." She looked away. 

Steve took her hand. 

"Rizzo was my favorite character." 

She looked up at him in surprise. "Really? I'd have taken you for a Sandy type." 

He grinned at her. "I like Sandy. But Rizzo's got spunk. And heart." 

Alina squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"I would like to take you out dancing after this." 

Her eyes twinkled at him, and he felt heat rush to his stomach. 

"I'd love that." 

He wished so badly he could reach over and kiss her. The lighting in this restaurant was dim enough. No one would notice. 

"I guess people used to dance all the time in the old days, huh? Things are quite different now," Alina wondered out loud. She took another bite. 

Steve paused. "People used to dance. I didn't." 

"Why not?" 

He shrugged. A familiar knot formed in his stomach as he recalled a similar conversation he had with another beautiful woman. 

"Women weren't exactly lining up to dance with someone they could step on."

Silence settled over the table. Alina looked at him, chewing thoughtfully. 

"I wish I could've met you then." 

"What? Pre-serum? You wouldn't have given pre-serum Steve a second look."

Alina furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you calling me superficial, Rogers?"

He felt himself bristle. "No. I'm being realistic. I was 5 foot 4 and barely 100 pounds."

"So, super adorable then."

All traces of defiance left him. Steve felt himself smiling at her. Alina reached out for his hand and brushed his fingers gently. He felt shivers run up his spine.

"Men don't need muscles to be beautiful."*

She smiled at him. A curious sensation took root in his stomach. Alina withdrew her hands and took another bite of sushi. They were silent for a few moments as they finished their food. A server came to clear the plates away. After settling the bill, Steve looked at her. 

"Shall we go?" 

Alina nodded. He stood up and went around to her side of the table, pulling her seat back. She turned to smile at him and stood up. He felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked terrific in that long-sleeved white dress. White really was her color. She looked divine in it. Alina softly flipped her long, black hair, and Steve had to restrain himself from grabbing her and pulling her body unto his. 

Instead, he offered her his arm, and they made their way out of the restaurant together. 

***

"Captain America," the old man said. "Ma'am. Welcome to Paris Blues." 

The owner of the bar was wearing a godfather hat, snakeskin alligator shoes, and a light blue suit. He grinned at them. Alina watched as the circle of men, dressed similarly, parted to make way for her and Steve to greet him. 

Steve clasped the man's hands. "Sammy, thanks for having us here tonight." 

"Anything for Captain America," he beamed. "You having a good time?" he said, turning to Alina. 

She smiled and nodded. Sammy lightly touched her arm.

"What's your name, love?"

"Alina. Alina Chen." 

"Alina," he repeated. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

She smiled at him and mirrored his earlier gesture with a light touch on his arm. He beamed.

"I'm glad to see you're still well, Sammy." 

He looked at her in surprise. Steve did the same. 

"Have you been here before? I would've remembered an angel if she walked through my doors recently." 

Alina saw Steve's cheeks turn slightly pink at the man's words.

"It wasn't recent, I'm afraid. I lived in New York more than a decade ago. I came here once or twice to enjoy some live music." She smiled before adding, "The place still looks decent. Music got better." 

The people around them laughed. Sammy grinned. 

"This one's got some fire in her." He turned to Steve. "You better watch out, Captain." 

Steve smiled and shook his head. Sammy seemed to catch the eye of another person behind them. 

"We should find a corner for ourselves," Steve whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. 

Alina nodded, and Steve guided her to an empty booth by the window. They sat down, looking out at the dance-floor. After a few moments, Alina spoke. 

"I'd like to order a drink." 

Steve got up. "I'll do it. One dirty martini, two olives?" 

She smiled at him. He remembered. Steve nodded and headed to the bar. Alina sat back. She liked this place. The vibe was warm, laid-back, and friendly. 

A man came up to her and smiled. "May I have this dance?" 

His entire face was covered in wrinkles, and he had a toothy grin. Alina smiled at him, and he beamed at her, brown eyes twinkling. 

"I'd love a dance."

He bowed and offered his hand. Alina took it. He led them to the side of the dance floor, and people made space for them. The man held her. He only came up to her shoulders, but his hand was firm and sure around her waist. She smiled at him. 

When they started dancing, her mysterious dance partner compensated for his jerky movements with charm and grace. After a few moments, he spun her around. She laughed. 

"May I cut in?" 

Alina turned to see Steve, smiling at them. The old man bowed and stepped aside. Alina kissed him on the cheek as a gesture of thank you. 

"Enjoy your evening, my lady," he said with a smile. He left the dance-floor, and Steve took her hand.

"I'm gone for one minute, and you're dancing with another man."

She grinned in his face. "He was very nice. Asked me politely and everything. A true gentleman." 

Steve smiled at her. She looked at his soft, pink lips. She wanted to kiss them. Dear God, she wanted to kiss them. He put his head on her, and she breathed out. They swayed to the music. A few moments later, the song ended, and a more energetic one started. Steve pulled away to look at her. There was a gleam in his eyes. 

He quickened the pace, and Alina followed. Then, he suddenly and firmly twirled her away from him. She followed his lead, heart beating fast at the sudden movements. He reeled her back and pulled her close. She let out a breath and looked at him. 

"Not bad for someone who doesn't dance," she commented. 

"I learned a thing or two since then." 

"Oh, I'll bet." 

Steve looked into her eyes, hand on the small of her back. Alina licked her lips and saw his pupils dilate. She laughed and looked away. Steve planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I can't wait to get you home tonight," he whispered. 

Alina felt a familiar sensation under her dress. She was suddenly very aware of Steve's firm, warm grip on the small of her back. 

The song must have changed at some point, and the people around them must have come and gone. Still, Alina would remember nothing else from that evening except for the two of them in the room, locked in swaying embrace. 

***

Once they returned to the compound, it didn't take long for them to find their way into Steve's room and on his bed. 

They were making out, their hands all over one another. Alina pressed a hand on his chest as he moved on top of her. She caught sight of the star map on the opposite wall to his bed. 

"Steve." 

He paused, searching for meaning in the interruption.

"I have something to tell you." 

It looked serious. Steve settled himself on her side and waited. Alina looked at him, a smile playing at her lips. 

"I got an I.U.D."

He furrowed his eyebrows. Alina opened her mouth to explain, but Steve spoke.

"I know what an I.U.D. is. It's a small device placed in a woman's uterus. Long term, reversible contraception." 

"The miracle of the modern age," Alina added, her smile growing wider. 

"When did you do that? And why didn't you tell me?" 

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

He looked at her. The past few times they made love, they made sure to use condoms. The fact that she took care of things for them…. He let out a deep breath. 

"Thank you." 

He wanted to say that before he forgot. 

"You're welcome." 

Before he could do anything else, she launched herself on him, and they kissed, heat rising between them. Alina tugged at his belt. 

"Off," she demanded. 

He grinned and got rid of his pants. 

"Mmmm," she remarked in satisfaction, eyeing him through his briefs. He felt himself get excited at the sound. 

She motioned for him to come closer, and he obeyed. His hands wandered on her body and settled on her ass. He had waited very patiently for this. Alina moaned into his ear as he massaged her through the lacy fabric, her own fingers reaching for his shirt buttons. 

After a few seconds of heated kissing and harried undressing, they were both down to their underwear. 

Steve climbed on top of her. Alina whispered in his ear. 

"I've missed you, cowboy." 

He pulled away and looked at her. 

"Cowboy?" 

She grinned. "You have a nickname for me, so I'm giving one to you." She pulled him close and placed soft kisses on his neck. Steve felt prickling heat make its way down his spine. 

"Why, cowboy?" he heard himself ask. 

"Well, you have the all-American thing going for you," Alina murmured. "And you do like me on top." 

Another soft kiss. Steve felt heat rush to his groin. She pulled away. 

"It's a fitting nickname, don't you think?" 

Steve stared at her. Her eyes were twinkling. More electric heat rushed downwards. 

"He doesn't seem to mind." 

Alina stroked him through his underwear, and before he could respond, she reached inside and squeezed him. He buckled. She touched him for a few moments with her soft, firm hands. Steve breathed in, trying to put into words the intense feeling growing in his abdomen. 

"I've missed you too, angel."

The number of times he imagined lying with her again these past few weeks was obscene. He felt her hands wrap themselves tighter around him, and he let out a soft groan.

Alina lowered his briefs, and he had enough presence of mind to kick them off. She gripped him and tugged harder. 

"That feels…" Steve trailed off. 

Alina reached around and removed her bra. Steve grabbed her breasts, feeling his erection press up against her panty. Their lips connected, deep and passionate. Steve reached inside her underwear and touched her. She was more than ready for him. The feel of her wet heat on his fingers made his stomach churn. 

Alina pressed her hips upwards, and her hands left him to remove her underwear. She allowed him to touch her a little while longer, planting soft kisses on his shoulder and massaging his head. Steve breathed in, attempting to calm his mind. Then, she caressed his back and whispered in his ear. 

"I need to feel you inside me, Steve."

His body took over at her words. He pushed himself inside her before he lost his momentary courage. 

They gasped in unison. Alina felt like warm, wet velvet. She moaned, rolling her hips against him. He sucked in a breath. God, she felt amazing like this. 

"I love how you feel," she whispered as if reading his thoughts. 

They moved against one another for a few moments, slowly increasing the pace. Steve savored the warm, wet heat surrounding him as he stroked himself inside her. He felt himself expand, and Alina groaned. She gripped his shoulders tight. Her nails on his skin and the intense heat building between them drove all other thoughts out of his mind. 

For the next few moments, there was nothing but the sounds of pleasure from both of them. Steve could hardly think — the sensation of skin against skin was overwhelming. He pushed into her faster and deeper. Alina started to tremble under him. 

"I'm close," she whispered. 

He pulled back to kiss her. When their lips touched, he felt her walls clench and shake around him. She moaned into his mouth. 

Steve focused on his breathing, denying himself his release. Alina hugged him close, lips still on him, and he continued to thrust himself into her. Then, she wrapped her legs around him, and Steve felt the space around him constrict. The feeling of electricity shot down his spine. 

"Ugh!"

Steve buried his face into her neck as he released himself inside her. Alina let out a low cry at the sensation. 

When he finished, he lay on top of her, their bodies still joined. She was so warm around him. He didn't want to leave.

Alina giggled at his obvious reluctance. He pulled himself up and grinned then slowly removed himself. They both moaned at the loss of contact. 

Steve laid on his back, putting a hand over his eyes. He heaved a deep breath in. Alina turned over and caressed his chest. Steve swallowed, feeling shivers run up his spine as her fingers danced across his naked body. 

"Thank you again. For allowing us to do that," Steve said after a few moments. 

He opened his eyes to find Alina smiling at him. He kissed her, soft and slow. Then, she laid her head on his chest. Steve breathed in, feeling his chest expand. This was fast becoming his favorite feeling — her head on his chest, his arm around her body. He caressed her arm for a few quiet minutes, feeling goosebumps form on her skin. Alina was stroking his abs. 

"You're really good at that." 

Steve looked at her. 

"At sex," she qualified. 

He wasn't expecting that. 

"I should know. I've had some experience." She paused. "It doesn't hurt that you're working with some excellent equipment." 

She gestured at his body. Steve couldn't help grinning at her. 

"Don't let it get to your head." 

He chuckled. There it was. Classic Alina. Always ready with the one-two punch. She settled herself into his naked body and wrapped an arm around his waist. They were silent for a few minutes. Steve found his mind wandering to something she said earlier tonight. 

"Did you really believe what you said?" he ventured. 

"What did I say?" 

"Earlier tonight. At the restaurant. What you said about men not needing muscles to be beautiful." 

She nodded. "Of course." 

He looked at her. She looked up at him, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Why? Don't you believe me?" 

He hesitated. Alina sat up and continued talking. 

"I learned early on that men with muscles are very rarely the best kind of men to date."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "My first boyfriend was a fit model. And a big jerk." 

Steve raised an eyebrow. She laughed at the expression on his face. "I was 16. Don't judge me." 

"Go on." 

He didn't know why he was suddenly so interested in her past dating life. He still felt jealous whenever he thought about her and Tony, but this felt different. He was learning about a woman he loved. An alarm went off in his head at the word. He swallowed, trying to calm the roiling sensation in his stomach. 

"Hayden worked out constantly," Alina started. 

Steve arched his eyebrows. With a name like that...

"He was always at the gym," she continued. "Not that I minded. He was the local bad boy and somewhat of a celebrity. Older too. A senior. So when he took an interest in me, I was happy enough to overlook the red flags." 

"What red flags?" 

"He always had other girls hanging around him. And he never wanted to do anything I wanted to do. I ended up learning way too much about track racing when I was with him." 

Steve frowned. He didn't like knowing that 16-year-old Alina was treated poorly by this Hayden character. 

She continued. "A month into our relationship, Hayden started pressuring me to have sex with him. I kept making excuses. Looking back, I should have just dumped him when he started acting like a prick." 

She heaved out. Steve reached out to stroke her face. She looked at him, her expression softening. 

"I didn't have sex with him, thank God. I found out he cheated on me with some other girl. In some way, I guess that was a good thing. I would have hated to have sex with him for the first time." 

Steve threaded her hands through his and moved closer to kiss them. 

"You were very gentle with me, our first time together." 

He felt heat rush to his cheeks as he recalled the memory. She smiled at him. 

"The first man I had sex with was very different from Hayden. In fact, he was shaped like a giant teddy bear," she recalled, smiling slightly. "I remembered the kindness he showed me our first time together, and I paid it forward with you." 

She reached out and stroked his face, sincerity in her eyes. He felt his heart surge with affection, and he kissed her. Things got a little heated. When they broke apart, they were both panting. Alina grinned. 

"So, do you believe me now?" 

Steve nodded. "I always believed you." He paused. "I think I have a hard time believing it myself."

"Why?" 

He hesitated for a long moment. 

"I was bullied my whole childhood, and even into adulthood, by men who had muscles and were bigger and stronger than me."

Alina reached for his hand. Steve looked at her. There was no pity there, only compassion and openness. He continued. 

"When the war came around, I wanted to serve with the army. I tried enlisting several times, but they rejected me." 

Alina was quiet. 

"I was weak." 

"I find that hard to believe," Alina said immediately. He looked at her, the same roiling sensation increasing in his stomach. 

"My body was weak." 

"What was wrong with it?" 

"What wasn't wrong with it?" he scoffed.

"It couldn't have been that bad." 

"It was." He gritted his teeth. "I had asthma. Scoliosis. Heart trouble. Stomach ulcers. I was partially deaf. Anemic." 

Alina was silent. 

"So how did you…" She gestured at his body now. 

"Abraham Erskine found me and enlisted me as a candidate for Project Rebirth." 

Alina didn't say anything, but she had a curious look on her face. 

"That was the name of the experiment." 

"Ah."

He nodded. He hadn't been able to tell his version of the story before. Curiously, he felt his heart expand and stomach clench at the same time. He looked at Alina's face. She was listening with intent. 

"On the day of the experiment, Peggy picked me up." 

The conversation they had in the car that day was eerily similar to the one he had with Alina over dinner a few hours ago.

"When I got to the lab, they strapped me into a table." 

His heart started to beat faster at the memory. 

"A nurse gave me an injection." Steve laughed a little. "It hurt like hell. I thought it was the serum. Turns out, it was only penicillin." 

Alina smiled at him and took his hand. "I hate needles." 

He looked at her, and his stomach fluttered. 

"What happened after that?" she asked quietly. 

He took in a deep breath. 

"These things were strapped on my chest and arms," Steve touched his upper arm, unconsciously. "They stabbed me, and I felt fluid come rushing into my body." 

Alina didn't breathe. 

"The chamber closed around me." 

He shut his eyes, recalling his exchange with Dr. Erskine. He smiled sadly. 

"Then, all I saw was light. Blinding light. And then the pain came." 

Alina squeezed his hands. 

"My insides were burning. Hot. Like hellfire. I felt my bones shift. My muscles were swelling. It felt like they were going to burst out of my skin." 

He swallowed, recalling the mixture of blood and bile in his mouth when he was in the chamber.

"My skin was tearing itself apart. It was the most excruciating pain. I almost felt nothing….except I felt everything. I remember screaming." 

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Alina had tears in her eyes. 

"Oh no," he said, immediately reaching out for her face. "Don't cry, angel."

She wiped her tears away. 

"Why you would make yourself go through something like that?"

"I wanted to serve. I couldn't do it in the body I had." 

"Why did you want to serve so badly?" 

He paused. "My father was a soldier. I wanted to be a soldier like him. I wanted to contribute. To do my part."

She looked at him and breathed in. Then, she took his hand and nodded.

"What happened…after the pain?" 

"Erskine tried to stop the experiment. I heard people yelling from outside the chamber."

Alina looked at him. 

"But I told them I could do it." 

She gave his hand a firm squeeze. 

"The light got brighter. I shut my eyes and bit my tongue." He swallowed again. "I didn't want to scream anymore. I didn't want them to stop it."

The room was quiet. 

"One moment, I tasted blood in my mouth, and the next, it was gone." 

Alina stared at him. Steve took in a deep breath. 

"The light dimmed, and the chamber opened. I felt the cool air hit my skin. It was the sweetest mercy."

"And then what?" Alina whispered.

"Stark and Erskine. They carried me out of the chamber. Peggy was there too." 

"I bet she was thrilled." 

Steve looked at her. There was no hint of jealousy or sarcasm in her voice. Alina was smiling. He squeezed her hand. 

"It was the strangest feeling. I just remember stepping out of the chamber and feeling taller."

"And then what happened?" 

Steve paused. He didn't want to relive any more memories after that. They were too painful. Chaotic. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you." She squeezed his hand. 

"You didn't. It's just…I don't need to go back there." He took her hand and kissed it. "Not right now. Right now, I like being here with you."

She smiled at him and stroked his face, then placed a soft kiss on his lips. After a few moments, she spoke.

"You proved my point."

Steve looked at her. "Huh?"

"You never needed muscles, Steve. You were beautiful even before you went through the transformation. That's why you were chosen."

Steve felt himself blush. The curious sensation in his stomach turned into a rolling sea. He looked at Alina, who was gazing at the star map on the wall. 

He followed her gaze, staring at the myriad of stars on the map. 

"I love you." 

The words spilled out of his mouth before he could contain them. Alina froze. Steve felt his cheeks go hot, the churning in his stomach returning with a fierce wave. She turned to look at him. Steve forced himself to meet her eyes.

"I love you too." 

It was a split second before their lips found one another. They were tangled in each other within minutes. Alina egged him on with her hips, her hands pressing and squeezing him, urging him faster. Then, she murmured those beautiful words again, uttering his name this time, and Steve came inside her, triggering her own powerful orgasm. Afterward, they spooned in bed in blissful silence. 

"Thank you," Steve breathed out after a long while. 

"What for?"

"For listening."

Alina cuddled closer into him, and kissed his arm then, she adjusted it on her body, placing it on her breast. She reached for his other arm and placed it between her legs.

"There, now I can go to sleep." 

Steve chuckled into her hair. She settled herself against his body and sighed. The sound made Steve's heart soar. After a few minutes, he felt her breathing steady. He pulled the blanket over them. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., turn off the lights." 

The A.I. beeped, and the room went dark. 

"Goodnight, angel." 

“Goodnight, cowboy,” she murmured in reply. 

\- end- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *An Instagram quote that partially inspired this scene. If there was a campaign against toxic masculinity in the Marvel Universe, Steve Rogers would be the poster boy.


	3. Fantasy Files - September 2015

Alina bit her lip. She had spent the last forty minutes watching Steve play football and damn it, she needed him. She watched Steve catch the ball, both hands up, muscles rippling under his arms. She bit down harder. 

"Sam, go long!"

She saw Steve's arms flex as he threw a power curve. Damn, that man was strong. She should know. On her trip last month, they had gone on a very romantic date. The sex that night, after she told him that she had gotten an I.U.D., was spectacular. After an intimate session of pillow talk ending in a mutual confession of love, they had more mind-blowing sex. 

But Alina was thinking about the very athletic sex they had the next morning. When Steve had supported her entire body weight as she bounced up and down on his thick, long… She squeezed her legs together, trying to relieve the ache. 

On the field, Sam caught the ball, and Steve cheered. He threw her a grin as he ran past her, and she felt herself get wet. 

How much longer was this game going to go on? She breathed in. She would never understand the appeal of American football despite the years she spent in this country. Alina looked at the interior design book she was reading and sighed. 

This was their last weekend together before she had to fly off again. She had hoped to pick out some furniture for their new apartment. 

Alina looked back at the game. The players were back in formation. Alina watched as Steve leaned forward, hands on his knees, barking orders. Damn, his ass looked good in those sweats. She breathed out and looked down at a picture of a beige couch. She flipped the page. 

After her last trip to New York, Steve broached the subject of visiting Peggy. They had planned this month's trip together over several phone conversations. Alina fully expected the visit to Peggy to be emotional. What she hadn't expected was for Steve to surprise her with an apartment afterward. 

"I thought we could live here. Whenever you come to visit." 

That's what he had said. Alina considered a picture of a leather couch and earmarked the page. They couldn't very well live in an empty apartment, could they? She grinned to herself as she recalled the 12 hours they spent in holed up in the empty apartment, exploring each other's bodies. On the floor, up against the wall, by the window….

"Ten…hutt!" 

Alina jerked back to reality. She sighed and placed the book aside. This was useless. She sat back and watched the game.

"Look out, Cap!"

She watched as Vision bodychecked Steve. Steve fell to the ground. Vision grinned and passed the ball to Rhodes. Steve shook his head, picking himself up off the grass. When he turned around, Alina saw a wet patch on the back of his sweats. It highlighted his perfectly round ass. She breathed out and adjusted herself. Her panties were starting to get uncomfortable. 

"No way I'm letting you get away with that," Steve called out. 

She sighed. The game didn't seem to be letting up. It might be time to go. Maybe she could have a cold shower to relieve whatever was going on under her skirt. Or a hot bath. 

She stood up and gathered her things. 

"Hey, you leaving?"

She turned around to find Steve, panting, hands on either side of his waist. His t-shirt clung to his broad chest, and his cheeks were slightly pink from the exercise. Why did he have to tease her like this?

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "You stay. I'm going back to the room."

He looked disappointed. Alina leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, letting the heady scent of his sweat travel to her head. He smelled delicious. Before she pulled away, she whispered into his ear. 

"I've been watching you for the last hour, cowboy. I need a cold shower."

When she pulled away, Steve's eyebrows were raised. She grinned at him and turned to walk away. 

***

When she got to the room, Alina flopped on the bed. The heat in her body was gone. She closed her eyes. She was tired. It had been a whole season of her commuting across the world since she started her job at the September Foundation. Travelling was exhausting, even with all the perks of the Avengers Quinjet or flying first class. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. In less than 48 hours, she would be back on a plane. Alina let out a deep breath.

Her phone beeped. She looked at the single word text. 

_ ** BURMA**_

She smiled. Her stomach did a flip. Steve had been teaching her some acronyms soldiers used when exchanging mail with their sweethearts during World War II*. Alina likened them to a vintage form of sexting. She recalled what B.U.R.M.A. stood for. _ Be upstairs ready, my angel. _ Or was it _ undressed? _

She sat up and typed another code back. 

_ ** MALAYA**_

The history buff in her liked that one. Singapore had been part of Malaya until independence in 1965. This Malaya meant something different — _ My ardent lips await your arrival — _but it still pleased her to use the code.

Her phone beeped. Another one-word reply. 

_ ** EGYPT**_

Alina's smile widened. Oh, Steve was in a mood today. E.G.Y.P.T. was one of the racier codes. _ Eager to grab your pretty tits. _

She felt heat rise in her stomach. Before she could do anything else, she heard quick footsteps coming down the hallway. A few moments later, the door beeped, and Steve entered the room. 

"I was looking forward to Egypt. What happened?" He grinned at her. 

"You got here too fast for me to do anything," she smiled at him. "What happened to the game?" 

He shrugged. "I got tired." 

She raised her eyebrows. Steve never got tired. He crossed the room in a few short steps and sat beside her on the bed. When he put his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them, she closed her eyes and moaned. 

He chuckled. Alina hummed for a few minutes enjoying his strong hands, massaging the tension away. 

"Good?"

She nodded without a word. Steve continued massaging her shoulders and moved in closer.

"I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?" Steve whispered, hot breath tickling her skin. 

Alina felt heat pool in her underwear. She turned to face him. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 

"I have a better idea." 

He smiled at her, intrigued. He placed his hand on her knees. She felt warmth radiate up her leg. 

"I'm leaving for Singapore soon," she started. She saw Steve's expression fall a little. "But I want to remember this trip. It was really special." 

He grinned and moved his hand up higher to her thigh. Alina fought to concentrate. 

"Can you do something for me?" 

"Anything." 

Steve's eyes twinkled, and his hands massaged her thigh.

"I need something new for my fantasy files. I want to watch you masturbate in the shower." 

Steve stopped, eyes widening. She laughed. 

"Too much for you?" 

He was still gaping at her. She giggled and bit her lip. 

"I…"

"You can say no."

"No…"

Alina smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go take that shower." 

She moved to stand, but Steve stood forced her back down. 

"No, I…"

She waited. 

"I want to do this. But I have some questions." 

She giggled again. Propositioning Steve Rogers in this way and watching him squirm made her feel like a silly, horny teenager. 

"Shoot." 

Steve took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. 

"First, what are fantasy files?" 

"You know. The spank bank."

"Spank bank?" 

"Oh, come on, Rogers. Don't tell me you don't have a bank of images you go back to every time you please yourself."

His cheeks colored. Steve couldn't meet her eyes. She couldn't hold back a laugh. He took a deep breath at the sound and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Ok. Second, how do you want to do this?" He continued before she could reply. "I want to do this for you. But I'll need some…instruction." 

Alina nodded. "I'll direct you. Come on." 

Before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.

"Strip," she ordered. 

Steve looked stunned. 

"Strip and get in the shower," she repeated. 

She sat up on the bathroom counter and watched as Steve's eyes roved over her legs. She crossed her legs, feeling the damp fabric of her panties.

"I'll wait." 

Steve looked at her in the eyes. Alina felt her heart start to beat faster. Then, he took his shirt off in one swift move. Alina licked her lips, looking at his smooth, broad chest and hard abs. God, he was so sexy. She wanted to eat him. 

"Like this?" 

He gestured his arms out. Alina had to restrain herself from launching herself on him and biting down on his massive bicep.

"Hm-mm. Go on." 

She motioned at his pants. He shook his head, grinning, and removed them. Alina eyed him through his briefs. Dear Lord, he was packing heat in there. Her insides were aching. He moved to the shower. 

"Why is your underwear still on? Do you shower with your underwear on?"

He threw her a look and turned around, then removed his underwear. She sucked in a deep breath. That ass. She swallowed and licked her lips. 

Steve was still facing the wall, back turned towards her when he turned on the shower. Alina watched as he drenched himself in hot water. The water running down his body, down his bare ass was pornographic. She breathed in, feeling an almost painful clench in her stomach. She swallowed and gripped the edge of the counter. 

"The shower's nice and hot if you want to join me," he called out. 

She didn't reply. She was too busy downloading this image of him, naked in the shower, into her mind. Steve spent a few more seconds under the shower. He was humming to himself.

"Still having fun out there?" he called out. 

"Uh-huh," she managed to spit out. She squeezed her legs together, feeling the heat and ache between her thighs. She breathed out. She wanted to prolong this for as long as possible. 

Steve turned around. She swallowed, eyeing his growing erection. 

"Why don't you join me in here," he said, grinning at her.

She shook her head, feeling her core pulsate. "I like watching you." 

She watched the water travel down his thick thighs and swallowed again.

"Do me a favor," she started, licking her lips. "Touch yourself. I want to watch." Alina crossed her legs again. "Please."

He grabbed himself and started to pull. In the name of all things holy, watching Steve stroke himself was so stimulating, Alina thought she would get a heart attack.

"Like this?" he asked, maintaining direct eye contact with her. 

"Mm-hm." 

She nodded and continued to watch him stroke himself. She couldn't take it anymore. Alina reached inside her panties and pushed two fingers in. 

Steve widened his eyes and gripped himself harder. She maintained eye contact while she pushed inside herself, and he broke away, bracing his hand against the tile as he quickened his own pace. She would enjoy that image for quite some time. Alina heaved in and removed her fingers then hopped off the counter. Steve opened his eyes in surprise, interrupted by the noises. 

"Turn off the shower and get out," she said. 

He followed her instructions and stepped out. God, he was glorious, dripping wet. She licked her lips. 

"I'm going to go down on you now," she announced. Before Steve could say anything, she got on her knees and took him in her mouth. 

He groaned. Alina closed her eyes, relishing the sensation of his fullness. Steve braced himself on the wall next to him. Alina went to town. She enjoyed giving pleasure this way, and Steve made it both a pleasure and a privilege. 

Alina's jaw started to ache just as she heard him thump his fist on the wall. She looked up. He was watching her. His light blue eyes were dark now. 

"I'm not going to last."

She blinked, and Alina watched as the muscles on his arms rippled as he clenched his fists tight. He threw his head back and let out a sound between a howl and a groan, swelling inside her. She felt him release into her mouth.

"Hnngh!"

Alina waited until he was done. Then, she removed herself. He tasted sweet. She grinned at him in satisfaction. 

Steve was heaving. When he spoke, his voice broke a little. "What was that all about?"

"You got me all riled up at the football game. All I could think about was how much I wanted to get you alone."

He heaved out a deep breath and grinned his trademark lopsided smile at her. She felt the ache return in her body. 

"I need to change my panties. They're soaked." 

She adjusted her skirt, but just before she turned to leave, Steve grabbed her wrist. 

"Get back in the shower with me. I can help with your panty situation."

She looked at him and grinned. Thank God for super serum. 

***

"Well, that was new," Steve commented.

Alina grinned. They were back in bed now after a ferocious session in the shower. The orgasm he helped her reach — his hands on her ass as she impaled herself on him on the shower bench — had ripped through her body. Afterward, they applied lotion to each other bodies, followed by a very romantic make-out session. Now, they were cuddling naked in bed. 

"I've never beat off in front of anyone before." 

Alina grinned. "It was hot. Thanks for letting me watch."

Steve laughed a little. After a few moments, he spoke. 

"I've never met anyone quite like you before."

She sat up to look at his face. He was looking at her with polite curiosity. 

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, angel. I love that you're …well…" he paused. "I like that you know what you want." 

She grinned. 

"But watching me shower? Watching me beat off? It's all very unorthodox." 

"Have you never had anyone watch you shower or touch yourself before? None of your exes?" 

Steve's cheeks turned pink. "I don't have any exes. You're my first, remember?"

Alina sat up. "I know I'm the first woman you've had penetrative sex with, but you mentioned there were others." 

Steve looked away, his pink cheeks reddening. 

"There were a few. But like I said, I never went all the way."

Alina wanted to press him further, to get all the details. 

"How about you?" he asked.

Classic Steve. Evasive as all hell. 

"I've had enough experience to know that what we have here is a good thing." She looked at him and licked her lips. "A very good thing." 

"So you've said before," Steve laughed. 

She wasn't about to give him a number, but she wasn't going to tell him she was a saint either. She looked at him, gauging his interest.

"I dated this one guy who was into submission and domination."

Steve raised his eyebrows. 

"Do you know what that is?"

He nodded. "It's an erotic practice. The D in BDSM."

Alina nodded. She should have known Steve's research into the subject matter was very thorough.

"Do you want to know more?" she asked. 

Steve seemed to hesitate, but his interest was piqued. She could tell. Alina waited. He nodded.

"He and I…we played. A lot." 

Steve breathed in. Alina stopped. 

"Tell me if it's too much, and you don't want to hear it."

Steve nodded. 

"The sex was…adventurous. I was young-ish. He was a little older. Experienced in the community. He showed me the ins and outs." 

She didn't know if she wanted to divulge much more. Steve was quiet for a long moment. 

"Did he like to watch you shower?" 

Alina laughed. "He made _ me _ watch him shower. And then, he would jack off in front of me."

Steve swallowed. There was tightness around his eyes. 

"I can stop."

He breathed out. 

"No, go on. I think it's …interesting."

Alina continued. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a seed was planted in her head. 

"He would tell me when I could come." 

"And you liked that?" 

Alina shrugged. "The sex was fun. Playful." 

Steve was quiet, thinking. "What happened?" He paused. "Between the two of you, I mean?"

"Honestly? I got bored. He only wanted sex in a specific way. I didn't. Sometimes, a woman just needs her some plain ol' vanilla sex." 

Steve laughed. Alina smiled. She had never told any of her other sexual partners about this. Only her best friend knew about this particularly colorful relationship. She wasn't sure how Steve would have taken it, but he seemed to be handling it well. He was surprisingly open-minded when it came down to it. 

"I learned a lot about myself in that partnership. I learned to ask for what I wanted. Needed." 

Steve was smiling at her. She reached out to stroke his cheek. She wanted this for Steve. For him to play with her and discover what he wanted. What he needed. 

"I also found out that nothing turns me on quicker than a man touching himself in the shower." 

Steve smiled a secret little smile to himself. 

"What is it?"

He grinned at her. "I touched myself in the shower that day we worked out at the gym."

Alina looked up at him in surprise. "The first time I was here? Back in June?"

He nodded. "I couldn't think straight after what you pulled on the treadmill. And when you were doing yoga…those downward poses really got to me." Steve shut his eyes and breathed in. 

"Ah, I just got a peek into your spank bank, Rogers."

He opened his eyes. "It's mostly images of you lately."

"Same to you."

They grinned at one another. Alina adjusted herself in his chest and stroked his abs. 

"I'm going to ask you something."

"Go on."

"What turns you on?" 

Steve looked at her naked body. They shared a laugh. 

"Ok, then." Alina tried again. "What kind of women do you find attractive?"

He breathed in and considered the question. 

"I like a woman who knows what she wants. And isn't afraid to go for it."

"That much is clear." 

They exchanged another look. This time, there was a heat behind Steve's eyes, and Alina felt desire rise in her body again. He laid on his side and propped his arm up under his head. The casual gesture set her entire body on fire. 

"What do _ you _ consider attractive, Ms. Chen?" he asked, grinning at her. 

"I think you know, Mr. Rogers." 

His smiled widened. She wanted to eat him. 

"I don't have a particular physical type. Though it helps if you look like a teen heartthrob." 

She smiled at him. His cheeks went pink. God, he was adorable. 

"I'm most attracted to men who are gentle," she said after a few moments. 

He played with a spot on the bedsheet, unable to meet her eyes. 

"But who knows? I've been known to flirt with danger once in a while."

Steve looked up and grinned. She winked at him. He smiled, shaking his head as he continued to play with a spot on the bedsheet. This man was too cute for his own good. 

"Why the sudden interest in what kind of women I like?" he asked. 

"I'm trying to get a feel for what your…_ others _ might have been like." 

Steve was quiet. Alina knew she couldn't push him to share beyond what he felt comfortable doing. After a few moments, Steve spoke. 

"Well, there was Agent 13." 

She waited. 

"When I first came to, after the ice, I mean, S.H.I.E.L.D. put me up in a private apartment. Kate, Agent 13…Sharon lived next door."

Alina was quiet. He had never spoken about anyone in his romantic life before. 

"We used to flirt."

Alina grinned. "Oh yeah? Did you ask her out?"

"I did."

"Did she say yes?" 

"No."

"Why not?"

"She was assigned to keep an eye on me. Make sure I wasn't a threat against S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Oh."

Alina was silent. 

"She believed me, though. When it mattered. She helped take down Alexander Pierce and HYDRA."

Alina breathed in. She rarely got this ugly feeling in her stomach. She did not like it, but there was no denying it was there. Envy. 

Steve reached out and played with a lock of her hair. Alina breathed in, trying to squash the feeling. 

"What happened to Sharon?" she heard herself ask. 

Steve shrugged. "She joined the C.I.A. after S.H.I.E.L.D. was dismantled." He moved his hand away. 

"Have you seen her since?" 

"No."

The odd relief she felt at his answer came with another realization. She was not jealous of Sharon. No, Alina was jealous of what the woman represented. Sharon had been connected to Steve as his peer, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. to Captain America. That connection was something Alina could never understand. 

She looked at Steve. His eyes were back on the mattress, fingers playing with the same spot on the sheets. When it came down to it, she knew the two of them lived in different worlds. She was a musician, and he was a soldier. _ The _ super soldier. She was an outsider in this crazy world of his.

"I'm glad I found you." 

He spoke in a low voice, eyes never leaving the sheets.

"You bring so much into my life." He paused. "You make me feel normal."

Alina couldn't stop herself. She sniffed. He looked up at her in concern.

"You alright?"

She grinned at him. A tear fell down her cheek, and she wiped it away. 

"You're just so damn earnest sometimes. It would make any grown woman cry."

He grinned and kissed her on the lips. When they parted, he stroked her face. 

"I love you, Alina."

"I love you, Steve."

She fell back into his chest, and they cuddled in silence for a while. 

"I want to pick out a couch from Restoration Hardware tomorrow for the apartment. Care to join?"

"I'd love to."

Alina pulled away and smiled at him. His blue eyes were shining at her.

"I've never gone furniture shopping before. It should be fun."

She laughed. "Oh, just you wait. We're going to disagree on what kind, what shape, what size…"

He grinned. "I can't wait."

She smiled at him. He was such dork. She loved it. 

He grinned back at her and moved his hand with purpose down her back. Alina felt heat rise in her body again when it settled on her ass.

"But first, I need your help with _my_ fantasy files."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *These were actual codes soldiers used during the war. Lifted from an article on Mental Floss titled "11 Sexting Acronyms from the 1930s"
> 
> Shoutout to Rebekah Weatherspoon for writing some of the fiercest, most thoughtful romances I've read. I learned about BDSM through her respectful portrayal of this erotic practice and the people who engage in them. The phrase "fantasy files" is from the first book in her FIT series. Check out her work if you're interested x


	4. Cowboys and Angels - October 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina challenges Steve's tolerance for cursing. 
> 
> Smutty. So, so smutty. Happy Halloween x

Steve was grumpy. It was October 31st, and he was sitting in the new apartment he shared with Alina, surrounded by a bunch of adults in costumes.

He watched her flit around the party. Dressed in all white, she looked every inch as beautiful as the day he remembered seeing her for the first time four months ago. This apartment was a gift he had gotten them last month. It was a place they could be together, away from the compound — whenever she was in town, doing work with the Foundation. This time around, she would be in town much longer — a week bookended by two weekends. The longer trip was the only reason he had agreed to this shindig.

The apartment wasn’t cheap, even at a heavily negotiated price. This big a space in Brooklyn was almost impossible to afford, but he only wanted the best for her. He owed Tony for the tip on leveraging his and Tony’s name when approaching the landlord.

Steve looked at his landlord in the corner of the party, chatting up some women. The man hadn’t cared when he introduced himself as Steve Rogers, but as soon as Tony’s name was thrown in the mix, he practically begged Steve to lease this place.

Steve snorted, recalling the memory. Alina walked past his line of sight. He could see the outline of her legs in the dress. His heart skipped a beat. This was only the second time they were staying in the apartment together, and she wanted to host a party to christen the place.

Steve sighed. He saw her last month, and they had christened the place themselves. He smiled to himself as he recalled the time they spent together in the empty apartment.

“What’s up, Cap?” Sam asked, sitting next to him on the brown leather couch. He was wearing a costume with eagle wings. Subtle.

“Cat got your tongue?” Natasha said, sitting on his other side wearing a skintight leather catsuit complete with cat ears.

He smiled at the two of them.

“Nice place you got here,” Natasha commented.

Steve looked at her. She was sipping her cocktail through a black and orange striped straw. Alina had really paid attention to every single detail.

“Alina decorated the place,” Steve said with a hint of pride. “She shipped a few things in from Singapore in preparation for tonight.”

“She’s got good taste.”

Steve nodded. Before she left last month, they spent a day furniture shopping. The sheer selection of home goods available in the 21st century was mind-boggling. Steve felt completely out of his depth as they walked through the store together, under the curious and watchful eyes of the store’s employees. Thankfully, Alina had taken charge after sensing his discomfort. Steve was happy to just go along for the ride.

“I really like whoever did the food tonight,” Sam commented.

“All her,” Steve confirmed.

“She made all of it?” Sam asked, bewildered.

Steve shook his head. “No, she got some stuff catered from a friend’s company. But she made those chicken wings you like so much.”

“They’re good chicken wings. I’ll need to ask her for the recipe.”

“She won’t give it to you. I tried asking. It’s a secret family recipe,” Natasha said.

Sam took a bite out of his wings and nodded. “Secret or not, it’s delicious.”

Steve smiled and looked at Alina. She was chatting with some friends at the party. Her gold headdress looked like a halo glinting in the light.

He looked around. The apartment was filled with guests. Who were these people? He didn’t recognize half of them, and they didn’t seem to recognize him. He wasn’t sure if he was offended or relieved about that tonight.

“How come you’re not in costume?” Sam asked.

“Steve’s too cool for a costume,” Natasha said.

“Not true,” he denied automatically.

The truth was, he didn’t know when it became a thing for adults to dress up in costume for Halloween. In the old days, only children would do this kind of thing. Steve watched in horror as a man in a cat onesie strode by. Natasha laughed at his obvious distaste.

“What are you all talking about?” Vision wandered over.

He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

“Vision’s not wearing a costume,” Steve commented.

“That’s because I have no need for one,” Vision replied.

Wanda glided over. She was dressed in a black witch’s hat and robes. Cute. Steve watched as she snaked an arm around Vision’s waist, looked up at him, and smiled.

“No need for what?”

“The Captain pointed out that I wasn’t wearing a costume tonight. I simply stated the obvious. I don’t need one.”

He gestured to his face and the yellow stone glowing on his head. Natasha, Sam, and Wanda laughed. Steve shook his head and smiled.

“If Steve wore a costume, what would it be?” Natasha asked no one in particular.

“Farmer,” Sam said immediately.

“Farmer?” Steve repeated, looking at his best friend.

“Yeah, I can see you rocking a farmer’s hat. Living out in the middle of nowhere with some bulls and horses or whatever.”

“Do you mean a rancher?” Vision asked.

“Sure. Farmer, rancher, cowboy. Same thing.”

Natasha and Wanda laughed again. Steve drank from his glass of water. His friends were really going in on him tonight.

Alina walked over, and Steve watched as her long, white dress shimmered under the sheer white robe. His breath caught in his throat.

“Hey, everyone. How’s it going over here?”

She smiled and stood in front of the group. Steve could see a hint of cleavage on her dress. He wished they were alone in their apartment right now.

“It’s going great. Cool party,” Natasha said. She looked at Alina’s costume. “I like the outfit. Very angelic.”

“Thanks,” Alina said.

She smiled at Steve, and he felt his stomach flip.

When he saw her costume earlier tonight, he was shocked. The woman had guts, he had to give her that. Taking his private nickname for her and wearing it so boldly like that was quite a statement. If only he had a few extra minutes before that first guest had arrived, he would have shown her exactly what he thought of her outfit.

“Enjoying the wings, Sam?” Alina remarked.

“Hm-hm. Best wings I’ve had in a while,” Sam said, smiling at her. He smirked at Steve.

Steve tried to hide a smile. The man was relentless. Every spare moment they had now — when they weren’t training or on missions — Sam would ask about him and Alina. He couldn’t fault his friend. Steve hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, if ever.

“Lovely party, Alina,” Vision stated.

“Thank you, Vision.”

She moved to kiss him on the cheek. Steve felt an irrational pang of jealousy when he saw Vision’s arm on the small of her back.

Suddenly, the door to their apartment flew open. There was a brief silence, and then, people cheered. Steve looked to see what the commotion was about. Tony was at the door in his Iron Man suit, faceplate open.

“The party has officially started!” Tony announced.

Music started blaring from somewhere inside his suit. Tony moved to the dance floor, and a display of lights was projecting unto the walls from the suit’s arms. Show off.

The cheering got louder. Thank God the landlord was here tonight. The man looked like he was about to pee himself from the excitement of seeing Tony Stark in person. Steve shook his head. He would do whatever it took to keep the rent low and allowed him and Alina to maintain their privacy, including putting up with an idiot landlord.

Everyone on the couch got up and joined the throng of people on the dance floor. They were alone in the living room now. Alina looked at Steve and laughed, taking place next to him. She casually placed a hand on his thigh.

“You invited Tony tonight?” Steve asked, feeling heat rush to his body.

“Is that alright?” she asked, looking a little concerned. She removed her hand.

Steve looked at the man dancing in the middle of the dance floor between two women and sighed.

“Yeah, it’s alright.”

Alina smiled and placed a hand on the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. Steve felt warmth radiate at her touch. She brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered.

“Thanks for letting me have this party tonight, cowboy.”

He shivered at her words, feeling heat rush through his body. She had used his nickname. She knew those were fighting words. 

He looked at her and saw a wicked gleam in her eyes. Angel, my ass.

He moved a hand to her thigh, feeling her skin under the silk fabric. Alina was wearing lingerie at this party for Christs’ sakes. He moved his body towards her and whispered in her ear.

“I know a way you can thank me properly.”

He didn’t like to talk dirty — it was unbecoming — but something about seeing her in that damn angel costume drove him to think about doing things to her he wouldn’t normally think about. Indecent, unspeakable things.

She smirked in his face, and he squeezed her thigh, feeling excitement course through his body.

“Don’t you think the guests would notice if the hosts of the party disappeared?” she said, challenging him with a twinkle in her eyes.

He looked over at his friends. Tony was now doing the robot. Natasha and Sam had each found dance partners. Vision and Wanda were swaying happily together. He even saw Happy dancing in the corner next to a woman with long, dark hair.

“Iron Man’s got this party covered. No one will miss us for a couple of minutes.”

Alina grabbed his hand and stood up, marching them to the bedroom. As soon as the door was locked, she pushed him up against it and attacked him with an open-mouthed kiss. They shared heated, passionate kisses as she made quick work of his trousers, and soon, he found himself standing half-naked at the door.

She looked like she was about to kneel when he caught her.

“Not that. Not right now.”

She looked at him with confusion. He kissed her face and gently pushed her against the opposite wall. Then he reached down to lift the hem of her long dress. She moved to disrobe.

“No, leave it on.”

She smiled in surprise and anticipation. Steve lifted the hem of her dress, gathering it around his wrist. When he moved to grab her ass, he was shocked to find no material.

“Are you naked under this?”

She grinned. “Almost. I’m wearing a thong.”

He felt himself get harder. This whole time, Alina was strutting around the party wearing silk lingerie and a thong. If he only knew, he wouldn’t have waited this long.

He pulled down the barely existent material and felt her. She was so excited, she was dripping. He touched her wet folds, and she moaned, fluttering her eyes closed.

“Not so loud. There are people outside.”

She nodded, looked at him, and bit her lip. He smiled. He would really challenge her to stay quiet tonight.

He watched as she got herself in heat, writhing in his touch. It was the best thing in the world to witness. He teased her with a finger at her entrance.

“Steve,” she said half-begging and half in warning.

He grinned and kissed her, jamming a finger in. She was warm and wet. She felt like heaven.

She moaned into his mouth. He massaged her tongue with his, and she broke apart soon after burying her mouth in his neck.

After a few moments of intense digital sex, he removed his fingers. Alina removed her face from his neck and furrowed her eyebrows.

Steve didn’t give her a chance to complain. He lifted her with one arm and adjusted the dress up around him with the other. Alina’s eyes went wide at the display of strength. He knew she liked it when he took charge like this.

He blinked, asking for silent permission, and when she nodded, he drove himself inside her. She yelped. He looked at her with mock disapproval, and she bit her lip sheepishly and smiled. He sheathed himself and drove into her again. She bit down hard, her lips turning a bright red.

“Oh my God,” she panted as he did that over and over again.

He smiled as he took her against the wall. Truth be told, he didn’t need the wall to support her, but he liked seeing how her breasts bounced up and down through the dress when her back hit the wall repeatedly. He drove into her again, picking up the pace.

“Ugh, Steve. Fuck.”

Steve stopped in surprise at the curse.

“I’m sorry I didn’t…”

“I don’t like it when you swear,” he heard himself say. His body disagreed. He felt himself get even harder. When Alina looked at him in defiance, he drove into her again.

“F—ugh!”

He grinned despite himself, and Alina buried her face in his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he felt her warmth envelop him. He drove himself inside her, again and again. Alina gasped at the unforgiving pace. He increased the tempo. She was so eager and so wet for him. He felt her bite down on his shoulder through his shirt. The pain was glorious.

He was close, so close, but he wanted to make sure she found her release first. He pulled away to look at her face. Her eyes were closed as she searched for sweet relief.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

She shot her eyes open, and he saw her brown pupils dilated so large her eyes were black. He felt her clench his walls around him, trapping him inside, and then, her walls vibrated. Steve felt his own release as Alina shut her eyes and let out a long, deep, low scream in his ear. He smiled to himself, relishing the sound.

When they were both done, he slowly put her back down. Alina looked like she might fall. He supported her with one hand.

“You alright?” he asked.

She nodded wordlessly.

“You sure?”

She looked up at him and smiled. Her carefully styled hair was a mess, and her halo was off to the side of her head.

“I have never been so thoroughly fucked with my clothes on, Rogers.”

He bristled at her use of crass language, and she laughed, picking up her underwear off the floor and slipping it back on. He found himself wanting to see her with just the thong on.

He went back to the door to find his underwear and pants. After he put them on, he watched as Alina adjusted her hair and makeup in the full-length mirror. She smiled at him through the reflection in the mirror. It made his stomach flutter.

“We should probably get back to the party,” she said, turning back to her own reflection.

“Yeah.”

He wished they could cuddle in bed and watch a horror movie instead.

“That was incredible. Thank you,” Alina said, kissing him on the cheek and squeezing his side. He felt himself go hard again. It was going to be interesting, hiding his erection for the rest of the party.

“I’m sorry I cursed,” she started. “But you didn’t seem to mind it.”

He smiled, unsure of how to respond.

“When the party’s over,” her eyes gleamed, “I’ll show you how a fallen angel rides a dirty cowboy.”

She winked at him and reached around to open the door behind him. He felt her breasts brush his biceps as she pushed past and left the room. He stood there, gaping at her words.

***

“Christ!”

He came into her, hard and fast. Alina wasn’t kidding when she said she would show him how a fallen angel could ride. Things had started as they usually did. When she climbed on top of him, he readied himself for his favorite position, but then she reversed her body and sat on him backward. The sight of her smooth back and long hair swaying as he pushed himself unto her, ass bouncing on his jock, was too much to bear. Steve came within seconds.

Alina climbed off, and he yelped a little. She lay her head on his chest.

“Good?” she purred.

“Fantastic,” he breathed out. He closed his eyes, burning the image of her ass on him into his mind.

They were silent for a while, Alina tracing absent patterns on his chest. Steve heaved in.

“Who knew Steve Rogers would ever use God’s name in vain? And in bed too?” Alina said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Did I?” Steve said in surprise.

Alina sat up and pursed her lips.

“You know you did,” she said.

He grinned at her and shrugged. She grabbed a pillow and hit him.

“You made me feel so bad for cursing, and then you went and did it yourself. Jerk.”

Steve put a hand up to protect himself from her fluffy assaults.

“I don’t mind cursing,” he said.

She looked at him.

“Much,” he added.

She grinned. “You don’t mind it when you’re inside me, that’s what you’re trying to say.”

He felt his cheeks redden.

“It’s alright. It’ll be our little secret, cowboy.”

  
***


	5. Kiss Me Through The Phone - November 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Alina experiment with phone sex. A dildo and a promise of a beach vacation are also involved. 
> 
> As always, fluffy, smutty and full of joy x 

** _ I'm home now. _ **

** _ Call me when you can. _ **

Steve looked at the text and put his drawing materials to the side. He pressed dial. 

"Hey cowboy," the other voice on the line called out. 

"Hey," he said, smiling. 

He loved hearing her voice, but he felt his stomach sink a little. They weren't going to see one another this month. Alina had responsibilities to the orchestra. There was a major performance coming up for the holiday season, and rehearsals were getting more intense.

"How are you?" he asked. 

"I'm alright. A little tired to be honest." 

"Just got back from the orchestra?" 

"Yeah." 

There was a sound like nodding on the other end of the phone, followed by silence. 

"How's your morning so far?" Alina asked after a few moments. 

"We wrapped the mission for the week, so it's just training today. We're flying in that _ silat _ master from Jakarta in a few days. Please thank Ara for her recommendation. Everyone's looking forward to meeting him."

"Will do," Alina replied. 

There was a flopping sound. Steve imagined her on the couch. He wished he could be next to her. 

"Did you have to do any work with the Foundation today?" 

Alina sighed. She _ was _ tired. She usually carried the conversation, with Steve preferring to listen. Tonight was different. 

"There's always work with the foundations. Thank God for Julie and Fred." 

Steve nodded. They were her executive assistants. 

"I'd never be able to keep up without them." Alina paused. "I'm thinking of sending them both on a long vacation in the new year."

Steve smiled. He loved how thoughtful and considerate she was. 

"When was the last time you went on vacation?" he asked. 

"Not for a while." 

She sighed again. Steve felt his heartstrings pull, hearing her heavy tone.

"This time of year is tricky," Alina continued. "I can manage intense orchestra practice," she paused. "But the annual holiday events, donor correspondences and constituent demands from not one but two foundations…that stuff is exhausting. I feel spent."

She took a deep breath and let out another sigh. Steve wanted so badly to jump through the phone and comfort her. For all the modern conveniences of today, you would have thought that someone would have invented teleportation already. 

"Can I help in any way?" 

"Can you clone me? That way, I can do all the things I'm supposed to do." 

"I'll ask Tony if he has any cloning devices lying around." 

Steve thought he heard her smile on the other end. There was a short pause. 

"Hey, Steve," she said suddenly. 

"Yeah, doll." 

"What would you say if I told you I want to go on vacation…and I want you to come with?"

Steve felt his heart skip a beat. Go on vacation? With Alina?

"I'd say I'm …intrigued." 

Alina laughed. "Only intrigued?

"Possibly interested." 

Images of them spending lazy mornings in bed together flashed in his mind.

"Yeah?" 

He smiled, hearing the building excitement in her voice.

"My parents are going to Europe next month for Christmas. No one's using the beach house in Bali." 

Steve felt his stomach flip. He imagined a sun-kissed Alina in a bikini on a secluded beach. Then, she was in the ocean, hair wet, water glistening off her skin…

"Steve? You there?"

He jerked back to reality. "Yeah, I'm here."

"So, what do you think?"

He breathed in. A vacation sounded too good to be true. He'd never been on holiday before. What would it even look like? 

"It sounds…"

There was silence on her end. 

"Amazing."

Alina squealed on the other end. He grinned, wishing he was next to her to see the joy on her face. There was a sound on the other end like she was standing up and pacing. 

"Christmas is only a few weeks away. I can make the necessary arrangements right now."

"Right now?" 

Talking about going on vacation was one thing. Making arrangements was another. 

"Or not."

"No, no, I'm into it," he replied automatically. "I'm just not… I've never been on vacation."

Alina let out a sound between a gasp and a squeal. 

"Can you give me a few days to think about it?" he asked. 

There was a short pause. "Ok." 

Steve's heart thumped at the prospect of a vacation. He wanted to say yes now, but something was stopping him. Why was it he could make difficult calls on high-risk missions all the time, but when it came to Alina, he felt unsure of himself? 

"Steve?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I didn't mean to pressure you into anything." 

"You didn't. I just…I need to think about it." 

"I get it. Take your time." 

He heard nothing but tenderness in her voice. Alina was always so patient with him. His stomach did another flip. 

"I'm going to get something to eat," she announced. There was the sound of a refrigerator door opening. 

"What are you eating?" 

"Whatever Jada left me in the fridge." 

He nodded. Jada was her private chef. After some minutes of chewing, he heard her turn the television on.

"What's on TV?" 

"Some reruns of a local show I used to watch as a kid. It's about a contractor and his family." 

"Sounds niche." 

Alina laughed. Steve smiled. Then, she let out a breath, and he heard her turn off the TV. 

"I really miss you."

"I miss you too, angel." 

"It's been weeks since we've last seen each other." 

He heard a flopping sound. 

"Where are you right now?" 

"Bed." 

"No TV?" 

"Didn't feel like watching _ Phua Chu Kang. _" 

Steve nodded, not understanding the reference. There was some fumbling on the other end and then, silence. 

"Hey, Steve," Alina started. "What are you wearing?"

Steve felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Um, a t-shirt and some sweats." 

She hummed. Something about the sound made him aware that his heart was beating. 

"What are you doing, angel?" 

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm touching myself." 

He sucked in a deep breath. Alina giggled. 

They had sexted before, but hearing her say those words were very different from reading them on screen. The sounds of her fumbling made heat rise to his body. 

"I want to try something new tonight. Will you give it a go with me?" 

It was a sincere question. Steve swallowed and nodded before answering. 

"Yes." 

"Great." 

Heat crept unto his chest. He shifted on the bed. There was another pause and more fumbling. 

"I have my little silver bullet with me." 

There was a low gasp. Alina must have placed it on herself. The thought made his cheeks warm. When she spoke again, her voice was much lower. 

"Tell me what you're doing right now." 

Steve swallowed. 

"I'm sitting on my bed." 

"What were you doing in bed, cowboy?" 

At his nickname, he felt his cheeks flush. The heat in his body shifted down. 

"I was drawing." 

"What were you drawing? Something pretty, I hope." 

His mouth went dry. He could almost hear Alina's vibrator going on the other end of the line. The thought of her, naked in bed, touching herself, made his balls tingle. 

"Nothing as pretty as you." 

"Hmm. Good answer, Captain." 

Steve felt blood rush in between his legs. 

"I bet you look beautiful," he continued, feeling his heart start to race. 

Alina let out a soft moan, and he felt himself get hard. He glanced at the clock. Training was starting in less than an hour. 

"Tell me what you'd do to me if we were together right now." 

He sucked in a breath. Everything was so much more visceral over the phone. Alina's soft, low voice was doing things to him. He swallowed. 

"I would touch you."

"Where?" 

Her breathy whisper made his stomach constrict. 

"All over," he said. "I'd kiss your lips and your neck and lower and lower and lower until…"

Gentle, moaning sounds floated through the phone. Steve looked down at the tent in his pants. It was difficult to concentrate, knowing your girl was on the other end of the line, getting herself in heat. 

He hesitated, then took his pants and boxers off in one swift move. 

"What was that?" she asked. 

"I took my pants off."

"Are you hard?"

"Yes."

Alina let out something between a moan and a giggle. Steve took hold of himself. He shut his eyes, imagining the smell of her skin. She always smelled so good. 

"I love how you smell," he said before he could stop himself.

"How I smell?" she asked in surprise. 

He nodded, eyes still closed. 

"You always smell like vanilla. Sometimes, it's sweet, and sometimes, it's spicy."

"I didn't know you liked that," she purred. 

Steve tightened his grip. 

"You know what I love about you?" she continued. There was the sound of adjusting on the other end of the line. 

"Hm?" 

He was getting quite riled up. Images of Alina riding him flashed in his mind. He gripped himself harder and tugged faster. 

"I love how big you get for me." 

He grunted. Alina giggled.

"I remember the first time we made love, seeing how…magnificient you were. I had to stop myself from jumping you. I wanted to so badly." 

He felt himself start to leak. The thought of how much Alina wanted him that first night they slept together made the gathering heat in his hand more urgent. 

"When I lowered myself on you, I almost couldn't move. I had to do it so slowly." Alina sighed. "So deliciously slow." 

He let out an agitated breath. Alina had been so sexy, so in charge that night. He recalled her breasts, bouncing up and down as she rode him. And the way she moved her hips...Christ, those hips.

"But I hurt you that night," he whispered, heart hammering in his ears. 

Images of small bruises on her hips popped in his head, next to images of Alina reaching release on top of him. He swallowed. 

"I loved those bruises you gave me." 

He let out a low, long grunt. Alina never told him this before, and he had been carrying that guilt with him, holding back every time they made love since then. Now that he knew…His hands were erratic as he searched for relief.

"I love every inch of you, cowboy, and every second you're inside me." 

That did it. He let out a short, sharp cry and came all over his shirt.

When he opened his eyes, his phone had fallen off to the side. He scrambled for it. 

"Steve?" Alina was saying. 

"Yes. I'm here," Steve panted. "A little worse for the wear. I might have gotten some of…myself on the phone." 

Alina giggled. He smiled, hearing her laugh, then his heart sank. 

"You didn't get a chance to finish, did you?"

"Nope. But I'm glad you did. No one should have to go into training with blue balls. "

Steve laughed. He could hear her smiling on the other end.

"I wish you were here with me, doll. I'd find some way to repay you for what you just did." 

"I'll take care of myself before bed."

"Promise?"

"Promise. You know I sleep best after a good...session. And I want to sleep well tonight." 

Steve grinned in spite of himself, and his eyes moved to the clock. 

"Darn. I have to go now, or I'm going to be late for training." He paused. "And I need to clean my phone." 

Alina laughed. 

"Alright, cowboy. You do what you have to do. " 

"I love you, Alina," he started. "So much." 

He heard her pleasant surprise at the new addition to their now regular exchange.

"I love you too, Steve." 

His heart soared. 

"Good night, angel." 

"Good night." 

He heard the phone click. Steve sighed. He wouldn't hear from her for another 8 hours, at least. He got up, cleaned himself and his phone, then put a fresh shirt on. He felt his underwear brush against himself, and a pleasant tingle ran through his spine. He would find a way to repay her. He just needed to figure out how. 

***

A few days later, Alina got home to find that there was a package waiting for her at the front desk. 

It was wrapped in white paper with white ribbons. The concierge smiled when he gave it to her. She looked at the note inside. 

_ I tried. Steve. _

She looked at the box with confusion. What did he mean by that? What was in the box? Was this about the vacation? Did he decide he didn't want to go after all?

In the private elevator up to her apartment, she noticed how the wrapping paper shimmered in the light. What was in this thing? It felt heavy. When she got into her apartment, she set the box on the kitchen counter.

She got a glass of water and a snack before sitting on the barstool to open the gift. She unwrapped the satin ribbon, then used the edge of a nail to peel the paper. 

The gift was in a solid black box. When Alina opened it, her eyes grew wide. There was a retro picture of a shirtless man and a woman looking scandalized on a piece of paper that read: 

_ Clone-a-Willy. _

She removed the piece of paper to reveal what was inside. Steve had done it. He had gone and made a clone of himself. 

She grinned in delight and lifted the hefty silicone specimen, marveling at how real it felt and looked. It felt perverse, standing in her kitchen, holding a life-size dildo of Captain America's junk. A small voice in her head told her there should be a whole Avengers collection of these things and that someone would make good money from it. She laughed out loud. 

She grabbed her phone and started typing a long message out to him. Then she deleted it and wrote two words. 

** _Package received. _ **

A text chimed in almost immediately. 

** _What do you think?_ **

She smiled. 

** _I can't believe you did this. _ **

She waited a few moments before Steve replied. 

_ **I'm finishing up at the gym. I'll call you in 20.** _

Alina scarfed down her dinner and ran to the shower. She was wearing her newest favorite nightgown in bed by the time he called. She immediately picked up. 

"Hey, cowboy."

"Hi, angel." 

She could hear him grinning on the other end. She pictured that irresistible lopsided smirk. She wished she could wipe it off his face with her mouth. 

"Do you like the present I got you?" 

"Uh-huh." She stroked the dildo lovingly. It was even the exact color of his skin. "I can see you got your hands on a cloning device, after all." 

"I tried."

She grinned.

"You gonna test it out tonight?" 

She giggled.

"Can I listen in?" 

She laughed. 

"Is that a yes?" 

"Yeah," she said, suddenly feeling shy.

"Where are you right now? What are you wearing?"

She bit her lip. She liked this Steve. The sexy, confident Steve who screwed her silly when she wanted it. She felt heat rush to her abdomen. 

"I'm in bed wearing my pajamas. How about you? Where are you right now?" 

"Nuh-uh. This isn't about me. What pajamas are you wearing?"

She felt her coil wind up. Steve had never been this forward over the phone before. 

"My nightgown." 

"The one you wore at the Halloween party last month?"

"The same one." 

She bit her lip and grabbed the dildo. The thing was massive.

"I like that nightgown," he said. "I screwed you in that nightgown." 

"Language!" 

Her coil wound up several loops tighter at the sound of his laughter. She licked her lips. There was a sound of a door opening and a bag thudding on the floor. 

"Are you back in your room?" 

"Yup."

The thought that he was talking dirty to her the past few minutes while walking around the compound in his tight t-shirt, probably sweaty post-gym, made her blood pump. 

"Back from the gym?" 

"Uh-huh." 

She felt herself get wet. She loved how Steve looked post-gym. His muscles were always a little more pronounced and his cheeks, pink. 

"What are you going to do next?" she ventured. 

"Hey, who's asking the questions here?" 

"I just want to know if you're going to take a shower now." 

"Ah." She could hear him smiling on the phone. "I could. Is that what you want me to do?" 

"Yes. Strip naked and go take a shower."

"Yes, ma'am." 

She felt her blood boil at those words. Alina grabbed her silver bullet and turned it on. 

"Are you naked, Steve?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"Good. I'm putting you on speaker." 

She placed the phone next to her and pulled down her underwear. She needed to prepare herself for the dildo. After a few seconds, she abandoned the bullet and inserted a finger. Alina imagined water hitting Steve's naked body, running down his muscular back and down unto his perfect ass… She added another finger. 

"Enjoying yourself, I hear," Steve's voice came in from the other line. 

"Mmm."

"Tell me what you're thinking about. I'm going to run a bath."

A bath? In all the time she had known Steve, she had only ever seen him shower. She imagined him in a bathtub, body glistening from the water. God, she wanted so desperately to be in the tub with him. 

"I should really join you," she breathed out, inserting a third finger. She was almost ready. 

"I wish you would. I'd lift you up on my lap, and you can do that thing you do with your hips when you're on top of me." 

She moaned loudly and removed her fingers, then grabbed the dildo. 

Alina took in a deep breath and slowly inserted the head. She let out a little grunt. 

"Are you using the gift I got you?" 

Another grunt was all she managed. She inserted the dildo into herself, widening her legs as far apart as she could. God, it was massive. It felt so real too. 

"It feels so good," she panted. "It feels like…It feels like you're inside me." 

She shifted her hips on instinct and felt herself clench around the toy. The thing felt like flexible muscle and responded as such. The sensation sent thrills down her spine. 

"Oh, my God. This thing is..."

"Amazing?" Steve offered. 

She nodded and swallowed, reminding herself to breathe

"Like you're right here with me." 

She took another deep breath.

"I can only imagine how sexy you look right now." 

She moaned, moving the toy in and out of herself. 

"Oh, my God...Steve." 

She whined his name. It was pathetic and beautiful. 

"I like listening to you, Alina." 

She moved her hands faster, feeling the heat build in her body. She was close. So close.

"Oh, my God. Steve. Oh my God..."

"Keep going, angel," Steve's smooth tenor cajoled through the phone. 

Alina shoved all other things out of her mind. Nothing else mattered now except the high. She groaned and pumped the dildo in -- once, twice, and on the third time, she felt herself release. 

"Oh...Oh...Oh!!" 

She shut her eyes and continued pumping the dildo in. Her orgasm did not let up. Waves of pleasure washed over her.

"That's it, sweetheart." 

A second, more powerful release came rushing out. 

"Steve….Oh my...F-ughh!" 

She removed her hand from the toy, following her body's desire to move, tremble, and shake. Somewhere in her mind, she saw Steve smile. When Alina finally opened her eyes, the dildo had fallen out, wet on the bed. She searched for her phone. It had fallen into the pillows. 

"Steve," she whispered, panting a little. 

"I'm here."

She took several deep breaths. 

"That sounded like it went well," he said. "Though we should really do something about the swearing."

She laughed at his mocking disapproval. There were a few moments of silence except for her deep breathing. The heat on her face started to dissipate. 

"You know," Steve began. "You should bring that on our vacation next month." 

She sat up, heart skipping in her chest. 

"Are you telling me Bali is a go?"

"Yes." 

She grinned, feeling her heart expand. 

"I'll start making the necessary arrangements." 

"Alright, sweetheart. Thanks for handling that. And for giving me some time to think. I always wanted to go. I just needed to be sure and arrange some things on my end."

"I understand," she said. "I'm really excited to get going. I can't believe we're going to Bali together." 

"Me too. I'm looking forward to it. Let's talk about it next weekend when you're here." 

"Deal." 

She sat up and smiled. She only had to get through this weekend and another work week before she got to see Steve again. She could do it. She reached for the dildo. In the meantime, she would occupy herself with learning how to use this. 

"I need to go now," Steve said. There were sounds of water splashing. "Sam's expecting me in a bit. He wants to show me some new music." 

She breathed out, feeling leftover tremors from her orgasm, and forced her voice steady. "Send me what you're listening to later. Sam has good taste in music." 

"I can do that," Steve paused. "Will you be alright?" 

"I'll be just fine. That was an intense session. I need to catch my breath. Whew."

She let out an exaggerated breath. She could hear Steve grin. 

"Thanks for letting me listen in tonight," he said. 

She grinned. "Thanks for the package." 

***


	6. Happy Holidays Part I - December 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I of Happy Holidays: Steve meets Alina's friends (and parents) while showing his support for her during a holiday concert performance. Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy, as so many beginnings of holiday romance stories are. Enjoy! x

Steve was staring at a huge abstract painting. A couple passed behind him, and he caught the words "Captain America" amidst a harried whisper as they walked away. Steve maintained his gaze at the piece of art on the wall, gripping the bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

"Captain Rogers?"

He turned around and saw a young woman in all black. 

"Hi, I'm Julie," she smiled at him. "Miss Chen's assistant."

He smiled in recognition. "Ah, yes." 

The woman widened her smile. 

"How are you doing tonight, Captain?" 

"I'm doing alright. And yourself?"

"I'm very well, thank you." Julie shifted the folder in hand. "Miss Chen would like to see you." 

"Now?" 

"She is requesting to see you backstage. Before the performance." She gestured out of the lobby. "Shall we?"

Steve hesitated, looking at the flowers in his hand. Julie seemed to catch on. 

"I can take the flowers before you go in and see her. I'll return them to you once you're done."

She smiled at him again, and Steve was reminded of Wanda. 

"This way." 

Steve followed a few steps behind Julie, thankful for the escape. His fellow concertgoers were actively shielding their interest in him. Everyone had been polite enough to leave him well alone, but Julie's appearance drew more attention to him than he liked. Steve politely acknowledged a few onlookers and avoided any other unnecessary eye contact on his way out. 

"How do you like Singapore so far, Mr. Rogers?" Julie asked once they were out of the lobby. 

Steve appreciated her tact and professionalism. No wonder Alina liked the girl. 

"I like it," Steve replied. He breathed in and felt himself relax a little. "It's hot." 

Julie smiled. "If you think it's hot in December, wait until you visit in August."

Steve didn't know what to say to that, so he kept quiet. They walked in silence for the next few minutes. Julie led them down a hallway. Steve could no longer hear the sounds from the lobby. 

"In here," Julie gestured to a door after a few minutes. 

The assistant held out her hands. After a momentary lapse of confusion, he handed the flowers over. 

"I'll keep these for you until the show is over." 

She opened the door, and Steve stepped into a large room. He heard the door close behind him.  "Steve!"

A woman in a simple black gown made her way towards him.

"You made it."

"Of course, I did." 

Alina smiled at him and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes. She was wearing a new perfume tonight. The beautiful scent made his cheeks warm. 

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Alina?"

Steve opened his eyes and saw a few people gathered around them. Alina slipped her hand around his arm and smiled. 

"These are my friends from the orchestra." 

"Partners in arms more like," a bespectacled man said.

"Fighting in the trenches of musical genius," a tall man added. 

"Guys, really?" a woman with short black hair said. "We're standing in front of an actual veteran." 

Steve felt his cheeks color slightly as the small group stared back at him. 

"Right. Sorry about that, man. We were just joking around," the tall man said.

Steve shrugged and smiled in response. 

"Name's Nathaniel," the tall man said, holding out his hand. 

Steve took his hand. "Steve." 

They exchanged a firm handshake and a nod. 

"Greg," the bespectacled man said, holding out his hand. Steve took it, and the man smiled. "Sorry about the joke. I'm always a bit on edge before a performance." 

"Don't worry about it," Steve said with a smile. 

"Hi, I'm Ella." The woman stuck out her hand towards him. "Please forgive my rude colleagues. They have bad taste in comedy."

"Hey!" Nathaniel protested. 

Orion shot him a look before turning attention back to Steve. 

"So you're the reason Alina's been composing love songs this season." 

Steve felt his cheeks warm up again. Alina laughed. 

"I should have warned you about my friends. I'm sorry, Steve."

She squeezed his arm. 

"So, how do you like Singapore so far, Captain?" Greg asked with a smile. 

Steve cleared his throat. That was the second time tonight he had gotten that question. 

"I like it," he answered truthfully. "The weather is nicer than New York this time of year." 

"Yeah? Not too hot for you?" Ella said, eyeing him up and down. 

Steve looked at her then at Alina. 

"Go easy on him, El."

Alina squeezed his arm and smiled at him. Ella beamed, a clear challenge in her eyes. Steve smiled back at her. 

"I can handle the heat."

His comment drew laughter from everyone.

Another man walked up to the group. 

"Alina, sorry to interrupt," the man glanced at Steve and back at Alina. "I need your help with something. It's about the final song. Do you have a moment?" 

"Of course." She let go of Steve's arm and turned to the others. "Play nice," she said to her friends. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. 

Steve stared after her, suddenly alone. He looked at the strangers in front of him. 

"That was our esteemed conductor," Nathaniel said after the pair walked away. 

"You mean our esteemed dictator," Greg quipped. 

Steve quirked an eyebrow up. 

"Sorry. More humor in bad taste." 

Ella snorted. "No. You're right." She looked at Steve. "Bad jokes aside, Martin's an absolute nightmare. He's been making us run through hours of rehearsals, three times a week up to this point."

"I have ulcers from being around him," Nathaniel said. 

Steve looked at the man. He was middle-aged, tall, and dark. Not bad-looking for a nightmare. 

"He's taken quite a liking to Alina," Greg said, following his gaze. 

"Greg!" Ella looked at him in exasperation. 

"What? It's true!" Greg retorted. Ella shook her head. 

Steve considered the exchange and studied the pair with more interest. He watched as Martin showed Alina a piece of sheet music. They were bent over, heads almost touching. 

"Listen, Steve," Greg started. "It's not like he asked her out or anything…Did he?" Greg had a look of horror on his face when he looked at his two friends. 

"Don't look at me," Nathaniel said, arms in surrender. 

"No," Ella said decidedly. "He didn't. At least, not that she told me." 

Steve hid a small smile. Their conversation reminded him of his friends back home. 

"Whatever the case," Nathaniel said, "who would say yes to Martin when Steve Rogers is standing right in front of you? That's like saying yes to cold soup instead of a hot sandwich." 

Everyone laughed at that, and Steve allowed himself to join in. 

"What's so funny?" 

Alina returned and slipped her arm through his again. Her perfume was lovely tonight. He made a mental note to let her know later. 

"Oh, nothing. I was just telling the group a funny observation I had about food." 

Alina smiled. 

"So how long will you be in town, Steve?" Ella asked. 

"Oh. Ah, I flew in this morning and will be staying until we leave tomorrow." 

Alina squeezed his arm again, and Steve was reminded of the vacation they would embark on together. He felt his stomach do a flip. 

"What's your favorite thing about Singapore so far?" Ella asked again. "Apart from the obvious," she nodded in Alina's direction. 

Steve smiled. "Oh, the food, for sure. I've only been here for 12 hours, but I've eaten some pretty incredible things already." 

There was a collective nodding of heads. 

"That's a good answer," Greg said. 

"What have you tried?" Nathaniel asked. 

"Well, let's see," he looked to Alina, who smiled in encouragement. "We had this rice dish for breakfast." 

" _ Nasi lemak _ ," Alina prompted. 

"Very satisfying. Got me through to the afternoon." 

More nodding. 

"And then I had something with rice and grilled chicken. It came with soup." 

Steve looked at Nathaniel in passing, and the man smirked. 

"Chicken rice?" Greg asked. 

Alina nodded. 

"After that, Alina insisted I try this Indian crepe paired with this milky tea."

" _ Prata _ and  _ teh tarik _ ," Ella said with nodding approval.

"And then, we had a mountain of colored ice for dessert," Steve looked at Alina for help. 

" _ Ice _ _ kacang _ ," Alina said, squeezing his arm. 

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart soar. They had spent the better part of an hour, eating in the outdoor food court today before she went off for the orchestra. She had looked very different that morning, dressed down in shorts and a t-shirt. Equally stunning. He recalled the kiss they shared when he stepped off the Quinjet. To think he almost talked himself out of coming. 

"You had all that in one meal?" Greg asked in wonder. 

Steve smiled. 

"I had to make sure he tried it all before I left for the final dress rehearsal," Alina said. 

"It's a very Singaporean thing to do," Ella quipped. "We like stuffing our guests with food." After a short pause, she asked. "Did you have a favorite?"

Steve had to think. He could feel the group leaning in for the answer.

"If I had to pick a favorite, it'd be the first thing I had. The coconut rice dish with all the fixings." 

Everyone nodded in approval. 

" _ Nasi lemak.  _ A _ _ classic choice," Ella said. 

Steve looked at Alina, amused at the test he just passed with her friends. She planted another kiss on his cheek. Someone came through the door. 

"15 minutes, folks. 15 minutes to showtime." 

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Captain," Ella said. 

"Please, call me Steve."

"Steve."

Ella grinned and cocked her eyebrows at Alina. Alina laughed. Steve exchanged goodbyes, and good lucks with the rest of the group, including a surprise hug from Greg and then, he found himself alone with Alina again. 

She smiled at him and leaned in close. He felt his heart skip a beat. 

"I'll come find you in the lobby when the concert is done. I'll introduce you to my parents then." 

Steve nodded, feeling his stomach flutter. Alina pulled him in for a proper kiss this time. The maddeningly seductive smell of her new perfume got to his head. Steve felt woozy when they broke apart. 

"Wish me luck, cowboy," she whispered into his ear. 

He looked at her and smiled. "Good luck, angel."

Alina's face broke into a broad smile, and she squeezed his hand before letting go. As he turned to leave the room, he heard Ella whisper. 

"You never told me how strapping he really was, Lina," the woman was saying. "Damn." 

Steve heard Alina laugh as he opened the door and walked away. 

***

Steve sat in the VIP box, above the general audience. He watched Alina in the front row of the flute section, playing her flute. 

It was almost the end of the concert now, and his face hurt from smiling. He thought his heart might burst from the sheer joy and incredible pride he felt watching her play. That was his girl down there. She looked so happy as she played. Once or twice, in between songs, Alina would look up at the VIP box and smile at him. 

The only thing holding him back from thoroughly enjoying the concert was the fact that Alina's parents were seated in the VIP box a few sections away. Steve could feel their eyes on him throughout the show. He had smiled and waved at them from his own section before the concert began. They responded with civil nods before settling to watch the performance. Steve had to force himself to look forward, a growing sense of unease in his stomach. 

The final song was ending. Steve watched as Alina blew into her flute, legs tapping, eyes shining. Then, the conductor did a final wave, and the song ended. 

There was massive applause from the audience. The conductor bowed to his orchestra and turned around to bow at the audience. The applause increased. Steve stood up, clapping enthusiastically. The orchestra members stood up. Alina looked up at him and beamed. He beamed back at her. Then, her eyes traveled to her parents, and she nodded in their way. 

Someone below shouted. 

"Encore!"

Soon, the cries of the audience overwhelmed the space. 

"Encore! Encore!"

Steve grinned. The conductor looked back at the orchestra and asked them to take a seat. The crowd cheered. Steve took his seat and watched as the conductor motioned at Alina. A smile broke across her face, and she stood up. Steve felt his stomach flip. A stagehand ran out and handed her a microphone. 

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Alina Chen. I play flute first chair." There was a smattering of applause. "For our encore piece, the orchestra will play an original piece of my composition. This is Sonata No. 1 in D Major." 

More applause. Alina smiled. Steve felt his heart beat faster. Why was he nervous? 

She looked up at him ever so slightly and winked. A few faces turned up in his direction. Steve felt heat rush to his cheeks. 

She settled back in the seat, flute at the ready. The song began with Alina playing a solo. 

Steve listened. The solo was sweet, innocent almost. He watched as Alina closed her eyes and played the notes, a slight smile on her lips. Steve felt suddenly warm. He adjusted himself in his seat. 

There was a crescendo in her solo, and then, the rest of the orchestra joined in. The song changed from a playful tune to a robust one — Steve sat up, affected by the sudden burst of energy in the concert hall. 

He watched as Alina glanced and smiled at Nathaniel across the way on his violin, who smiled back at her.

The song continued and then ended with a final flourish from the violins. When the final bright note was hit, the audience stood up and applauded. The conductor turned around and bowed, to more applause. Then, each section did the same. Steve applauded as loud as he could for the flute section. 

At the end, the conductor gestured towards Alina to join him in the front. She looked a little surprised before, putting her flute down. When she joined him up there, Steve watched as the man made an attempt to grab her hand. Alina deftly avoided it, clasping her hands together and bowing before making her way back to other flutes. 

Steve watched as the heavy, red curtains closed on the stage. He barely had time to process what he just witnessed before he caught sight of Alina's parents in the other VIP section, making their way out. He breathed in. It was time to meet the parents.

***

"Is your mother always so…"

"Icy?"

"I was going to say, hard to read." 

Alina laughed. They were in the chauffeured car on the way back to her apartment. After the orchestra's performance, Alina had introduced Steve to her parents. It was a brief introduction, followed by a promise to meet again at the annual Chen Christmas Eve dinner next week. Steve felt his stomach doing somersaults at the reminder. 

"My mother's always been a little…hard to read," Alina said, echoing his words with meaning. "But I think she likes you." 

"You think?" 

Alina looked at him and kissed him on the cheek again. 

"I know." 

Steve smiled at her, remembering something. "I like your perfume tonight." 

Alina grinned at him. There was something behind her smile, and Steve felt his heart grip his chest. 

"Thank you." 

She looked out the window, a smile playing on her lips. Steve leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

"I know what you're doing, Ms. Chen." 

"Oh?" She shifted her body towards him again. Steve could see the outline of her legs in that black dress. "And what's that?" 

He smiled and shrugged. Alina took another look at him, that same mischievous smile on her lips, and it took all of his self-control not to smash his lips against hers. 

Steve cleared his throat. "You never told me about the conductor. Martin." 

Alina looked surprised. "What about him?" 

"He has a crush on you." 

Alina laughed. "Martin's harmless. It's Ella you should watch out for."

"Ella?" 

Alina smirked and nodded. 

"Ella's been trying to set me up for years." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah," Alina nodded. "She even tried Nathaniel before he told her outright he was gay."

Steve considered the information. "The sandwich comment makes so much more sense now." 

Alina gave him a questioning look, and Steve recounted the conversation he had with her friends when she was away. Alina laughed. 

"Nathaniel flirts with everyone, but he's only ever that reserved with his comments when he thinks someone is particularly attractive." 

"You think him comparing me to a hot sandwich is reserved?" 

Alina laughed again. 

"You obviously don't know my friends well enough, Rogers." 

"I'd like to fix that." 

They exchanged a smile at his reply. 

"So," Alina squeezed his hands. "My parents know I'm bringing you to the Christmas Eve gathering. News travels fast. My aunts and cousins have been texting me non-stop." 

"What have you told them?" 

Steve felt a slight knot in his stomach. He was beginning to question why he had agreed to stay past their vacation in Bali. 

"I told them nothing." 

"Nothing?" 

"Nothing," she nodded. "They can wait another week to get answers to their nosy questions." 

Alina squeezed his hands again. 

"For now and the next few days, I'm going to enjoy your company to myself."

Steve breathed in, pushing the knot of unease away. Alina touched his face and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"Thank you for agreeing to go to Bali with me." 

Before he could reply, she planted another kiss on his lips. 

"And thank you for agreeing to stay for Christmas after." 

He looked at her. Alina was smiling at him, her eyes soft and tender. He reached out and kissed her again, maintaining the sweet contact for as long as he could. The smell of her perfume and her soft lips ignited something inside him. When they broke apart, the car come to a stop. 

"Guess we're back," she whispered, her breath hot against his face. "Let's take this upstairs. I want to show you a preview of what our vacation's going to be like." 


	7. Happy Holidays Part II -- December 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go on a beach vacation with Steve and Alina! Shenanigans upon shenanigans. They explore their relationship in more ways than one. Plus, Steve is confronted with a terrifying thought. Read on and find out more. Enjoy x

Steve heaved, placing a hand on his chest. His heart was still hammering. He looked to his side to find Alina, breathing deep with her eyes closed. 

How was it possible that sex with her was only getting better and better? 

He heaved out another deep breath. Alina turned to look at him, cheeks flushed and smiled. He grinned back at her. 

She got up and walked to the bathroom. Dear God, the woman was beautiful. He heaved another deep, satisfied sigh and closed his eyes. 

Bali had been like a fever dream. It was like he had died and spent the last few days in heaven.

Every day started out with a morning romp in the hay, followed by breakfast, catered for them by the villa’s caretaker, Semut. Steve liked the man. He had a small stature but a big personality. Steve liked to think that they would have been friends in another life. 

He heard the sounds of running water from the bathroom. 

After breakfast, they would make their way to the private beach that was attached to the villa. Alina seemed to have an endless supply of bikinis in her closet at the beach house. Steve grinned to himself. Those things should be outlawed. She was practically naked on the beach. He had no choice but to have his way with her every afternoon — down in the sand, up against a tree, lying on the lounge chairs…

Sounds of water from the bathroom stopped for a few moments, then started up again. 

Late afternoon, they would take a nap together. After a blissful nap, there was a delivery of groceries for dinner. Alina insisted on cooking dinner every night they were here, using recipes she’d saved for the trip. Steve enjoyed watching and learning. He finally understood how to make his favorite Balinese grilled chicken. 

Pre-dinner, they would make their way back out to the beach and sit on the sand to enjoy the sunset. Once, it led to a romantic make-out session that ended in some intense sex just as the sun was setting. Steve smiled, recalling the memory.

Dinners were spent by candlelight on the verandah, overlooking the ocean. Post-dinner, Alina would make herself a cup of tea. Steve was happy with some coffee. They would spend time on the verandah, enjoying each other’s company in silence. Alina would get lost in her current book - a study on pose - and Steve would sketch the landscape. 

Steve placed an arm over his eyes and sighed. That was his favorite time of day. Twilight with Alina and nothing but the sound of waves in the background. Once in a while, he would look up from his drawing to remind himself that she was real. That all this was real. His heart skipped a beat, thinking about her. 

The water stopped running, and Alina opened the door. She was in a loosely tied bathrobe now. 

“Hey, cowboy.” 

“Hi, angel.” 

She cuddled up close to him and kissed him, her lips leaving a warm imprint on his cheek. 

“What were you thinking about?” 

“You.” 

She squeezed his side, and he felt warmth radiate there. 

“What were you thinking about me?” 

How could he answer that? Alina traced patterns on his abs. He felt shivers run up his spine. 

“I love you, Alina.” 

He had said those words before, hundreds of times now, he would imagine. But this time, they sounded different. Alina must have noticed because she held herself up and looked at him. 

Their eyes met — brown to blue — and Steve felt his heart start to beat faster. Alina moved in close, and Steve held his breath. She closed her eyes and placed a soft, warm kiss on his lips. Then, she lay her head back down on his shoulder. 

“I love you too, Steve,” she whispered. 

His heart soared. He couldn’t hold back a grin as he squeezed her tight. After a few long moments of silence, Alina spoke. 

“We’re leaving tomorrow.” 

She sighed. Steve rubbed her absently through her bathrobe. 

“I want to visit a beach outside the villa today. It’s supposed to be in a hidden bay.” 

“Let’s go. How do we get there?” 

“By car. I’ll ask Semut to make preparations while we eat breakfast.” 

Alina got up off the bed and searched for her phone. He watched her pace the room as she made arrangements. 

“Well, come on,” she said, looking at him, phone still in hand. “Get off your ass, Rogers.” 

He sighed. 

“As good as you look naked in bed, I’d rather not spend our last day in Bali in the bedroom.” 

He smiled and grabbed his shirt off the floor. Alina was still watching him. He grinned at her, and she gave her head a little shake before getting back to her phone. 

He made his way past her to go to the bathroom. 

“I do like that I’ve gotten to see America’s ass every morning since we got here.” 

Steve laughed and kissed her on the cheek. 

When they were both ready, they made their way down for breakfast. After breakfast, Alina announced that the car was ready. They gathered their things and changed for the trip. 

“Nice dress,” Steve commented. 

Alina was wearing a long white dress. The bottom half of the dress parted in the middle in a cascading effect, teasing her thighs. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Steve was wearing a white button-down and blue shorts. He smiled and took her hand. When they left the villa, they were greeted by a smiling Semut. 

“Sir. Mem.” The caretaker bowed to them. 

“Good morning, Semut.” 

“Good morning, Sir.” 

“ _ Selamat pagi, Pak, _ ” Alina added. “ _ Apa khabar _ ?” 

“ _ Khabar baik _ , Mem Alina,” The man grinned and looked at them. “My cousin gave birth yesterday night.”

“Congratulations!” Alina exclaimed. “Your family must be very excited."

“Yes, Mem. We are. My aunt is very excited for her first grandson.” 

Alina smiled at the man. 

“Ok, Mem. The car is ready,” he gestured to the vehicle. “I put a blanket in there, some water and some food. The drive will take about 30 to 40 minutes. My directions are on the dashboard.” 

“I was going to use my phone for directions.” 

Semut shook his head. “No Mem. Sometimes, GPS doesn’t work properly here. I wrote the directions out for you. It’s better.” 

Alina nodded.

“Is there anything else you need, Mem? Sir?” 

“No, Semut. _Terima kasih.” _

“No problem, Mem.” 

Semut opened the door to the passenger seat and motioned for Alina to get in. 

“I guess I’m driving,” Steve said. 

Semut handed him the keys. 

“The man must drive. Take care of his wife.” 

Steve felt his heart stop at the final word in that sentence. He knew Semut probably meant nothing by it, but it was a shock to hear Alina described as that. He looked at Alina, but she was looking away from them, adjusting her seatbelt. 

“Right. Thank you.” 

Steve took the keys, and Semut closed the passenger door. Steve got in the driver’s seat. Alina was adjusting her window down. 

“Goodbye, Semut. We’ll be back later in the afternoon.” 

“Goodbye, Mem. Sir. Have a good time.” 

Steve turned on the ignition, and they drove away, seeing Semut wave at them in the rearview mirror. 

Alina put on the directions on her phone. Steve frowned. 

“I thought we were using Semut’s directions.”

Alina shrugged. “We can use both.”

Steve nodded. They made their way out of the villa’s compound and into the main road. The lady on the phone gave them their first direction.

_ “Keep straight on the highway for 3 km.” _

Steve glanced at Semut’s written directions. They corresponded. This should be easy. 

***

“We should be there by now.”

Alina narrowed her eyes. It had been a little over an hour of driving. Semut said it would take half that time. She looked over at Steve. He was focused on the road, eyebrows furrowed. Cute. 

“Steve?”

“Yeah.” 

There was something in his voice she couldn’t place. Alina looked at him. He had been quiet -- much more than usual -- for most of the drive. Was it because of that comment Semut made before they left? The man couldn’t have meant anything by it. English wasn’t even his first language, for heavens’ sakes. 

“Steve, I think we’re lost.”

He didn't reply was silent.

“We’re lost,” she repeated. “We should stop and ask for directions.”

He continued driving, his eyes darting to the phone. Alina looked at Semut’s directions and sighed. They were definitely lost. The beach was in a hidden bay, and they hadn’t seen water for miles. They were now going through a forest. Alina sighed and put her feet up on the dash. 

“Feet off the dash.” 

Alina looked at Steve. His eyes were still on the road. When she didn’t move, Steve glanced her way.

“Take your feet off the dash.”

“No.”

He looked at her then. She adjusted her legs, allowing her skirt to fall off to the side. Steve raised his eyebrows. 

“You could get seriously hurt if we get into an accident. Take your feet off the dash." 

“We’re not going to get into a car accident because no one is around,” she replied. “And no one is around because we’re lost.”

Alina settled herself in the seat. Steve looked at her and slammed on the brakes. 

“What the hell, Rogers! I almost kneed myself in the face!”

She took her feet off the dash, eyes flashing. The nerve of the man. Steve looked at her, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“I told you. You could get seriously hurt.”

She glared at him. He had a stupid smirk on his face. 

Alina undid her seatbelt and in one swift move, climbed on top of him in the driver’s seat.

“What…” Steve said in alarm. 

She planted a bruising kiss on his lips. Steve pulled her head back and searched her face for meaning. Alina surged forward again and attacked him with an open-mouthed kiss. Steve broke away faster this time.

“What’s the matter with you?” He looked angry.

“What’s the matter with me?” she said, frustrated. “What’s the matter with you? I’ve been trying to tell you we’re lost, and you’ve been ignoring me.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, and Alina felt the most curious sensation of heat rising in multiple places in her body.

“That’s what this is about? Because I won’t listen to you?”

“I don’t know. Is that what this is about for you?”

Steve stared at her. She tried to move to kiss him, but he moved his head to the side. 

“That’s enough, Alina.”

“No.”

“No?” Steve’s eyes flashed. 

Alina nodded, a perverse smile forming on her face. “I said no.”

Steve stared at her again. His pupils got wider. She smirked in his face. 

Before she knew it, their lips crashed together. Steve aggressively parted her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. Alina’s hands were unbuttoning his shirt, trying to gain access to his body. She moved her hips against him and felt his growing erection through his shorts. 

His hands went under the dress she was wearing, searching for available skin. She reached for the button on his shorts and felt his hand grab her wrists. 

“I say when you do that.” 

She struggled to free her hands. Steve held on tight.

“First, you get us lost by confusing me with the directions. Then you refuse to take your feet off the dash. Now, this. You’ve been unhelpful the entire ride.” 

“Me? You’re the one acting surly this whole time.” 

Steve maintained his grip on her and shook his head. 

“You’re being rude.” 

“I don’t care. I don’t answer to you, Rogers.”

Something flashed behind Steve’s eyes. 

_ Knock, knock.  _

They both turned to look out the window. A boy was looking up at them. Alina scrambled back to her seat. Steve adjusted his shirt, and he lowered the window down. 

“Mister?”

“Yes, son. Do you need help? What are you doing here all alone? Where are your parents?” 

The boy pointed off to the forest. There was a little house in the middle of a small clearing, and a woman was staring back at them. Steve waved at her. The woman didn’t respond. Alina looked out the windshield. The woman relaxed upon seeing her face and approached the car. 

“ _ Ibu _ ,” Alina greeted her. 

The woman spoke to her in rapid Indonesian. Alina informed her in Malay that they needed directions. The little boy stared at Steve.

After a few minutes of back and forth, Alina thanked the woman for directions. 

“She says we should have made a right turn at the fork in the road back there." 

“Both the phone and Semut were wrong then,” Steve said, looking at the written directions. 

Alina nodded. 

“Thank you,” Steve said, turning to the woman.

She said something in Indonesian, smiling at him. 

“What’d she say?” Steve asked. 

Alina grinned. “She says you look like an actor on TV.” 

“Which one?” 

Alina asked the question, and the woman shrugged, smiling at both of them. The woman said something else. Alina blushed and shook her head. 

" _ Tidak, Ibu. Pacaran saja. _ "

"What did she say?" 

Alina looked at him, a hint of pink in her cheeks. "Nothing." 

Steve shot her a questioning look. 

“ _ Terima kasih, Ibu. Selamat pagi." _ Then she turned to Steve. "Come on. Let's go." 

The boy grabbed his mom’s hand, and for the first time, Alina noticed he was holding a Hulk toy. 

With a nod to the helpful stranger, he started the car again and made a U-turn. Alina watched as the boy gestured at his toy and then, at Steve, to his bewildered mother. 

Ten minutes later, they returned to the fork on the road, and five minutes after that, they saw a sign pointing them to the hidden beach. After five more minutes of driving, they saw a nondescript sign with a faded picture of a beach. 

“Is this the place?” Steve asked. 

“Yup. We made it.” 

He parked the car, and they alighted. Alina stretched when she got out. It felt good to move her legs again. 

Steve got the beach bag out, and they made their way down the stairs. When they got to the beach, there was no one around except a local vendor setting up his stall. They picked a secluded spot with two sunbeds and set up for the morning. 

Alina could feel his eyes on her. She turned away from him and disrobed. 

“Nice swimsuit,” he commented. 

She smiled. She had been saving this swimsuit - it was a new one she bought specially for the trip. A two-piece, retro swimsuit with a white halter top and high waisted bottoms. She knew Steve would approve. 

“Thanks,” she said, putting on her sunglasses and settling down with her book on the sunbed. 

She watched behind her book and sunglasses as Steve unbuttoned and removed his shirt. The man was brutally hot. When he turned to smile at her, she pretended to be reading her book. He grinned and settled on his sunbed. He had brought his sketch pad with him and was scratching away at it. 

Alina tried focusing on the book, but thoughts of what happened in the car earlier invaded her mind. She had almost gotten Steve to break. To lose control. She had seen the clear, unbridled desire in his eyes as he held her wrists and dominated her. She wanted so desperately to know what would have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted. 

After twenty minutes of reading the same section over and over again, she put her book down. 

“I’m going for a swim. Want to join?” 

Steve looked at her and shook his head, a twinkle in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Suit yourself.” 

She walked to the shore and waded in. The water was warm. Just how she liked it. She tried to ignore the very distinct feeling she had that Steve was staring at her from behind. 

After a long, delicious dip in the ocean, she made her way back up to the sunbed and reached for a towel to dry off. Steve was reading a book he got from the library at the villa. A murder mystery by Agatha Christie. 

“Know who the killer is yet?” 

He looked up at her, and she felt shivers as he raked her wet body over with his eyes. Her stomach constricted. 

“Nope. But my money’s on the femme fatale.” 

She felt heat creep into her cheeks. She turned away and dried her hair, then reached for some food in the basket. When she turned back to face the ocean, Steve had put his book away. 

“Give it here,” he said, gesturing for the basket. 

She placed it in between them, and they ate in silence. Alina shifted in her seat, polishing off the sandwich. She was suddenly aware that her heart was beating. She searched for a fan in the bag and fanned herself. 

“Feeling warm?” Steve asked. 

She didn’t reply immediately. “It might be time to go. It’s getting hot out.” 

“Actually, I kind of like the heat.” 

Alina looked at him. 

“I think I’d like to stay for a while.” He adjusted himself. “If that’s okay with you.”

The sunlight was gleaming off his body. She found herself nodding. 

“Great.” 

He lifted his arms behind his head. Alina stared at his muscular arms, mouth going dry. Steve smiled to himself. 

“Where’s this hidden bay anyway?” 

“Huh?” 

He turned to look at her, and the smirk on his face made her realize the fan she was holding was frozen in mid-air.

“The hidden bay. You mentioned there was one.” 

“Oh right,” She resumed fanning herself. “I can ask around.” 

“I'll do it.” 

Steve stood up and walked towards the local vendor. She watched his easy smile, his shirtless body twisting around as the man pointed out directions. She swallowed. 

A few seconds later, Steve jogged back towards her, looking like a lifeguard from some 90s beach sitcom. She forced her stare away from him and out toward the ocean.

“Guy says the hidden bay is a few miles from here. A bit of a trek but possible if you want to see something really special.” Steve put his shirt back on. “Let's go.” 

She looked at him. Steve was rarely, if ever, this assertive with her. She waved the fan harder around her face. 

“Who's going to watch over our things?”

She knew it was a pathetic excuse. Steve called out to the vendor, communicating his need through a series of gestures. The man gave him a thumbs up. 

“There. Now, let's go.”

He walked over to her and placed his hand out. 

“Ok, but I’m wearing this. I don’t want to get my dress dirty.” 

“We wouldn’t want that.”

The way he said that as he eyed her in her swimsuit…Alina felt the heat rise to her cheeks and an undeniable blooming of heat in other parts of her body. She took a deep breath and took his hand. 

“Ok. Let’s go.” 

***

Fifteen minutes later, they were making their way up a small hill. It was a light trek, but Alina felt light perspiration on her forehead. When they made it up, they stared at the bay below. 

“Wow.” 

Steve breathed out. Alina smiled, heaving a little. The heat in her body from earlier was gone, replaced by a sweaty warmth. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

A small bay with white sand and clear turquoise water spread out in front of them. 

“Look.” 

She touched his shoulder and pointed to a little cove. 

“C’mon.” 

Steve took her hand and led her down the steep hill. When they got to the bottom, Alina turned towards him with an impish smile. 

“Bet I can beat you to the cove.” 

She broke away and took off running. 

“Hey!” 

She ran as fast as she could, hot sand under her feet. When she got to the entrance of the cove, she felt Steve's hands around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around. Alina shrieked. 

The sounds of laughter echoed through the cove. Steve placed her down, and they turned to look into the dark space. Alina took a few steps in. The water felt like ice at her ankles. 

“Alina.” 

She turned back to see a doubtful look on his face. 

“Oh, come on. It’s just a little beach cove.” 

She waded in, gritting her teeth. When she looked back, Steve was still standing at the entrance a few feet away. 

“Come on, Steve.” 

He breathed out and joined her. 

“Holy hell, it’s cold.” 

“Language,” she mocked. 

He splashed her, and she gasped, cold water running down her face. Steve laughed. Alina retaliated. 

“Whoa!”

Steve stared at her. His wet shirt clung to his body.

“You’ll pay for that.” 

He started wading towards her. She shrieked and paddled away. 

It took a few more feet to find the end of the cove. The water hit just below the top of her thighs. Alina turned around when she hit the wall of the cove, laughing giddily as Steve came up to her face. 

“I’m going to make you answer for your crimes, Ms. Chen.”

Water was dripping down his hair and unto his face. 

“I don’t think so, Captain.” 

His eyes were on her lips. She could feel his hands underwater, making their way up her body. Electric heat started to warm her insides. 

“I told you, I don’t answer to you.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

He pressed his lips onto hers, parting her mouth open. Alina felt chilling thrills shoot up her spine. Her body pushed itself towards him, trying to get closer. 

Steve backed her against the wall, and Alina felt the smooth, cold stone against her skin. His lips were aggressive against hers, urgent and demanding. She wrapped her hands around him, forcing his body even closer. 

Steve responded by grabbing her breasts. She gasped at the rough contact. He left her lips. 

“Too much?” 

She shook her head and tugged at his shirt. He took it off in one swift move, throwing it aside. It floated away. Steve closed the gap without hesitation and captured her lips again. His hands were bruising her chest now. Alina bit back a moan. Then, he reached around and undid her bikini top, flinging it aside. 

Before she could respond, he grabbed her legs underwater and lifted her, bringing a nipple into his mouth. 

“Oh, my God. Steve…”

“What was that?” 

She looked down at him. He was grinning up at her. Alina sucked in a breath, realizing her error. He took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, and she bit down. 

Steve moved from one breast to another, licking and sucking. Alina pressed her lips together, determined not to make another sound. After a few more seconds of sweet torture, he put her back down in the water.

“Stubborn, I see,” he whispered into her ear. “It’s alright. I know exactly how to make you scream my name. Turn around.” 

He spun her body to face the wall. Alina felt the smooth stone under palms. Her eyes looked down to see his hands on either side of her hips. 

Alina glanced behind her, stomach doing flips. She felt Steve press his warm body against her. He licked and sucked the back of her neck, grinding his hips into her. The feeling of his erection through his shorts, hard against her backside, drove her to the edge. 

“I know you want me.” His fingers reached inside her bikini bottom and made their way even lower. “I can feel it.” 

With that, he pushed a finger inside her. She yelped, unable to hold back any longer.

“That’s it, angel. Tell me how it feels.” 

She shook her head in defiance. He gripped one of her hands and pressed it against the wall. His other hand was busy inside her underwear. Alina moaned when she felt him insert a second finger. 

He doubled his efforts, pumping into her. Alina reached around with her free hand and wrapped it around his neck. 

“I won’t…say it…” 

Steve brought his lips to her neck and bit her. 

“Ugh!”

Steve adjusted himself around her, and she melted into him. His fingers were doing God’s work. 

“Just let it out, angel. You know you want to.” 

She gritted her teeth and shook her head. 

“I won’t.” 

Steve removed his fingers. Alina spun around, shocked at the sudden retreat, but before she could react, Steve pulled down her underwear and lifted her, backing her against the wall. With one hand, he undid his shorts and pulled out his raging erection. 

“Permission to make you scream?”

Alina looked him in the eyes. 

“You can try.” 

He kissed her lips and entered her in one go. Alina sputtered. 

Both hands supporting her thighs, he lifted her hips and brought her back down on him. 

“Oh shit!”

Her hands reached out, scrambling for support on the stone wall and finding none. Steve adjusted himself into a semi-squat, and she clung onto his shoulders as he lifted her up and brought her down again. 

“Oh my God!” 

The almost vertical angle of her impalement sent sensations of impossible pleasure through her body. Alina trembled, her body anticipating the next wave. Steve repeated the movement. 

“God! Steve!” 

He chuckled. When he did it a fourth time, Alina closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tight around his body. The next time he brought her back down towards him, she saw stars. Steve yelped, one hand reaching out to the wall for support. He almost lost his footing but recovered in time to repeat the insane workout again. He was going harder now. Faster. Deeper. 

“Steve…Oh my God, Steve!”

She lost all control, gripping onto him for dear life as she bit down on his shoulder. Steve let out a low bellow into her ear, and she felt him release inside her, his heat adding to her own orgasm. Alina could feel nothing beyond the fierce, almost numbing, heat radiating from deep within her body. 

A few euphoric seconds later, she felt sensations returning to her body. The chills up her spine. Steve’s hot breath on her neck. 

“Steve?” she whispered. 

He heaved in response and set her down. The cold water jerked her back to reality. 

“You okay?” 

Another deep sigh. 

“Yes.” 

Alina reached down to put her underwear back on. The thing was dripping wet. She shivered. 

“Have you seen my top?” she asked, spinning around with one arm across breasts. 

“Here.”

Steve finished buttoning his shorts up and waded to where his shirt and her bikini top were floating. He handed her the tiny piece of fabric and watched as she put it on. 

“Hi!” 

They turned in shock, to the source of the voice. There was a young boy at the entrance of the cove. He waved at them. Steve was the first to recover. 

“Hello there.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“We were looking for fish," Steve lied. 

Alina looked at him. Fish?

“Oh. Did you find any?" 

They heard another voice yell from outside the cave. "Mom says you can’t go in the cave!” 

Eyes still on them, the kid yelled back. 

“There are people in here! They said there's fish in here.” 

Steve grabbed Alina’s hand. 

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” 

She nodded, and they made their way out, squinting in the bright light. The boy stared up at them

“So, how many fish did you find?.” 

“We didn't find any, unfortunately,” Alina said. “Just lots of cold, wet stone.” 

“Ew. Gross.” 

They made their way past him. A man was helping a woman come down from the steep hill. A little girl was playing by the water. 

Steve and Alina made their way past them, smiling at the couple. They didn't give Steve a second look. 

When they got some distance away, Alina breathed out. 

“That was a close call.” 

Steve nodded. 

“It could’ve been bad.” 

“Do you think they heard us?” 

“Nah. I was keeping an ear out.” 

She looked at him. 

“You know, I always got the feeling you were never able to fully put your...talents to good use in the bedroom.” 

Steve grinned at her. She smiled back at him, and he squeezed her hand. They made their way back to the main beach together. 

When they got back to their sunbeds, they changed into dry clothes, packed up their things, and left. In the car on the way back, Alina was silent. She looked over at Steve. 

“What?” he said without taking his eyes off the road. 

“Nothing. It’s just…I didn't know you had it in you, Rogers.”

“Had what in me?" 

“The whole...Superman thing. I mean, I know you have super serum and all. It's just...different. Experiencing it first-hand." 

He glanced at her and smiled. 

"I was lucky we were...well, you know." He grinned wider. "I wouldn't want to face you on the battlefield." 

"For what it's worth, I wouldn't want to face you on the battlefield either." 

"Hey!" She smacked his arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean," he grabbed her hand. "You put up a pretty good fight." 

She grinned. Steve lifted her hand to his face and kissed it. Alina settled herself into her seat. 

“Listen, Steve,” she started. “I want to apologize for how I acted earlier,” she began. “In the car this morning.” 

He looked at her again.

“I was rude. I’m sorry.” 

He reached out to grab her hand. 

“I’m sorry too. I wasn’t thinking straight.” 

Alina wanted to ask what he had been thinking about, but something stopped her. Instead, she settled for a quiet drive back to the villa, fingers intertwined with his. 

***

“That was fantastic, Alina.” 

They were lying in bed after dinner. Steve had wanted to spend his final twilight out on the verandah. Still, all plans were thrown out the window when he saw her come out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, wearing only her pajama shorts. He almost flung her on the bed. 

After some playful love-making, they were now cuddling in bed. Steve felt her fingers caressing his chest. 

“I really enjoyed our time together today, Steve.”

He kissed her hair, holding her close. He wished they could stay like this forever but a quick glance at the clock on the wall told him that they had less than 12 hours before their flight. Steve sighed and hugged Alina in closer. 

“You ok?” she asked. 

“Hm? Yeah.” 

He rubbed her back, and she shivered under his touch. They were silent for some time. 

“I’ve had the best time in a long time this entire trip,” he said finally. “Maybe ever in my life.” 

He could feel her smile into his chest. He brought her back up to meet his face and kissed her fully on the lips. His hands drifted down to her chest. Alina winced. 

Steve stopped. “Did I hurt you?” 

“The girls are a little tender right now. We were really going at it earlier.” 

Steve withdrew his hand, but Alina grabbed them and placed them on her chest. She breathed in and closed her eyes, moving his hand against her breast gently. 

He allowed her to guide his hands for a few more moments. When she removed her hand, he stroked and caressed his way down her body. She shivered. He kissed her jaw and neck and made his way down to her clavicle and breasts. Alina sighed. He rubbed her thighs. She writhed under his touch. He kissed her stomach and down to her hips, placing gentle kisses on each hip bone. He made his way down her legs, and by the time he got to her feet, she felt like jelly under his touch. He knelt on the edge of the bed and rubbed her feet. 

“Oh my God, Steve," she moaned. "That feels amazing.” 

He smiled. After a few moments, he spoke. 

“I won, you know.” 

Alina opened her eyes. 

“What do you mean?” 

Steve smiled, keeping his eyes on her feet. 

“I made you say my name. I made you answer to me. I won.” 

He looked up just in time for a pillow to hit him in the face. Steve pushed the pillow away and pressed his thumbs harder into her feet. 

“Ow!’ 

Alina yanked her feet away and grabbed another pillow to throw at him. Steve stood up, laughing as he blocked the incoming projectiles. 

“Screw…you…Rogers!” 

When her ammunition ran out, Steve jumped unto the bed. Alina shrieked, struggling to get away. When the battle finally died down, both of them lay breathless on the bed. 

Steve looked over at the woman beside him. She was lying with her eyes closed, a smile on her face, chest heaving. His stomach flipped. 

“I love you, angel.” 

She turned to look at him. Steve felt his heart flutter. 

“I love you, Steve.” 

***

They were on the flight back to Singapore. Steve adjusted himself in the large, comfortable, first-class seat. He looked over at Alina, who was reading her magazine and grinned. 

They had gone for multiple rounds of sex last night. The woman was insatiable. He was pushed to discover the upper limits of his stamina with her. 

The sex they had in the hidden cove — urgent, competitive, bordering on domination — ignited a version of Alina that Steve had not experienced before. At some point in the night, she surrendered full control over to him. At her enthusiastic submission, they had some of the most fun in bed to date. It was thrilling when he discovered how much he loved competition and control in bed. He hadn’t had sex like that before or even dared imagined to, and it scared him a little to know that he enjoyed it so much. 

He looked at Alina and grinned to himself. He didn’t want this trip to end, so he reminded himself that he had another few days with her in Singapore.

Tonight, they were having dinner with Alina's entire family. Tomorrow, dinner was with Alina's best friend, Ara, and her small family. Steve swallowed. He hadn’t celebrated the holidays with anyone except the Avengers since he got out of the ice. Even when he was serving in the army, he couldn’t remember the last time he celebrated the holiday. A pit formed in his stomach as he recalled memories of his mother and Bucky around the dinner table. 

He felt Alina squeeze his hands. He turned to her. She was looking at him with concern. He took a deep breath. Alina was here. Now. She was important to him. He smiled at her. Alina went back to her magazine, satisfied with his reassurance. 

The entire Chen clan would be at the party — an upwards of 200 people. He felt his heart beat faster. He could do it. He had to. He would do it for his angel.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alina asked, putting her magazine away. 

He looked up at her. 

“I’m feeling a little…hesitant about tonight,” he replied. 

She leaned over. “I promise I won’t leave your side at the party." 

Steve breathed out. Alina kissed him on the cheek and shifted back to her seat. He brought out his phone and looked through his emails. 

Natasha had been updating him with status reports throughout the week. He had been catching up on them in-flight. Nothing seemed pressing so far. He felt a pang of familiar guilt gnaw at him. 

He was missing out on work. Work was important. Work kept him disciplined. He was a soldier gone rogue. 

Steve looked over at Alina. He would never regret this time with her. If this is what going rogue looked like, he would surrender himself to it in a heartbeat. 

He watched as she flipped the page. Alina would be flying back with him to ring in the new year. This trip would be the longest time they spent together to date. 

“About New Year’s Eve…” he started. 

She looked up. “What about it?”

“I thought…well maybe…would you like to host a party at our place?” 

Alina looked at him in surprise. 

“You hate parties.” 

“I don’t hate them,” he said automatically. “I just…I want you to be happy. It’s our first New Year’s together.” 

Alina squeezed his hand. “I’d rather spend a quiet New Years’ with you. Alone.” 

“Really?” he asked, eyes widening in surprise. 

Alina nodded. “I loved the time we spent together after dinner in Bali. I’d like more time like that with you.” 

His heart soared at her words. He took her hand and kissed it. 

“Ok.” 

She smiled and settled into her seat. Steve stared at her face for a few moments. A word Semut said cropped up in his mind. 

He felt a pit swirl in his stomach. The thought terrified him.  Steve breathed out. He did not need to entertain that intrusive thought right now. He knew he loved Alina. His angel. He kissed her hand again. That was enough for now. 

***


	8. Happy Holidays Part III - December 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Alina return from their beach vacation in time for Christmas celebrations in Singapore. A heartfelt dinner, some time with friends & family and even a small gift for Cap. Merry Christmas x

“Let me show you my new toys!” 

The little boy dragged Steve by the hand and took him under the Christmas tree. 

“Mommy and Daddy got me a train set,” Freddie said, shoving a toy train into his hand.

Steve smiled at the energetic child.

“Freddie, give Uncle Steve a break. Come here. Play with me for a while.” 

Steve looked up and saw Tom, Freddie’s father, grin down at him. 

“Sorry, man. Freddie gets amped up easily. Especially during the holidays. It’s all the sugar and toys.” 

Steve smiled and shook his head. “I don’t mind. He’s a cool kid.” 

Tom beamed his way. Freddie came up to him and tugged on his hand. 

“We can play with trucks here.”

He allowed the child to pull him by his hand and followed him over to the mat. Tom joined them. 

“No, Daddy. I only want to play with Uncle Steve for now.”

“OK, bud. I’ll go help Mommy in the kitchen,” Tom said. “Be nice to Uncle Steve, OK?” 

The child nodded. 

“You alright with him?” he asked Steve. 

Steve nodded. 

“Can I fix you a drink?” 

“I don’t drink, thanks. Can’t get buzzed.” 

Tom raised his eyebrows and gave him a thumbs-up before walking away. Freddie tugged at his hand. 

“The fire truck goes there. And the toy train over there.”

Steve followed the boy’s instructions. He spent the next few minutes playing with Freddie. He liked the kid.

“Hey, you.”

Steve looked up and saw Alina. Damn, she looked absolutely gorgeous tonight in that emerald dress. 

“Hey.”

“What are you two up to?” 

She beamed at Freddie and sat on her knees. Steve watched her red lips curve into a smile. 

“Auntie Lina, did I show you my new toys yet?”

“No, you did not. Where are they?”

Freddie grabbed the train and gave it to her with pride. Alina’s eyes widened. 

“You got this as a gift this year? Lucky!”

Freddie beamed. 

“Is there a story with the train and the truck?”

“Yes. I was just telling Uncle Steve…”

The two of them spent the next few minutes listening to Freddie’s story. The kid was highly inventive, Steve had to give him that. At one point in the story, the truck transformed into a spaceship. Alina looked up at him, and they exchanged a smile. He felt a curious twinge in his stomach. 

“Dinner’s ready!” 

Freddie whipped around. “C’mon!” He ran to the table. 

Alina laughed and came up next to Steve, slipping her arm around his. She smelled like vanilla and nutmeg tonight. He breathed in, feeling heat rush to his body. 

They walked over to the table together to join the small family.

“That’s where you sit, Uncle Steve. And you sit here, Auntie Lina,” Freddie said, gesturing close to him. 

Tom smiled at his child. “Thanks for your help, bud.”

Ara looked at them, a twinkle in her eye. “Freddie’s very excited about our special guests tonight.” 

Steve watched as Ara kissed her child. Something in his stomach ached. 

Alina’s arm left him, and he shook out of his momentary reverie. He pulled out her chair, and she sat down. When Ara moved to sit, he did the same for her. 

“Oh, thank you.”

Steve smiled and pushed her chair in before finding his own seat. 

“See, Tom, this is what I need you to do for me next time we go out for dinner.”

Tom grinned. “I do plenty for you, babe.”

Ara pursed her lips, and her husband grinned at her, kissing her on the cheek. She relented with a small sniff. Steve watched the interaction and smiled. He placed his hand on Alina’s thigh and squeezed it gently. 

“Mommy, what’s that?” Freddie asked, pointing at the turkey. 

“That’s turkey, sweetheart.”

He crinkled his nose. Tom laughed. 

“Ara and I thought it would be a good idea to make an American Christmas dinner,” Tom said. 

“You really should not have gone through all the trouble,” Steve replied. He looked at the spread. There was stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, roasted vegetables. 

“It wasn’t any trouble,” Ara said, waving her hands. “We made the turkey. Everything else is from Jada.” She smiled at him. “Besides, it’s fun to eat something different for Christmas dinner. We had so much Chinese food yesterday.”

“I heard my cousins stayed up all night to make those dumplings. I got an earful from my aunt for missing out,” Alina said. 

“I’m just glad we were invited and not made to do manual labor,” Tom said. 

Ara shook her head. “I’m sure you didn’t miss much, Alina. Besides, there’s always next year.” She winked at Steve. He felt 

“So, did you two actually learn how to roast a turkey?” Alina asked. 

Ara snorted. Tom nodded.

“It was a hell of a day, but we did it.” 

They smiled at one another. Steve felt his heart warm at the interaction. 

“I don’t want turkey. I want mango cake,” Freddie announced. 

“We’re eating this right now, alright, bud? We can eat mango cake after.”

Freddie considered the information. “OK.”

With that, the eating started. Ara insisted on serving everyone. She handed over a large plate of food to Steve. 

Steve waited until everyone was served with a plate to eat. He loaded his fork and put took a generous bite of food. He felt a grin spread on his face at the sweet taste of cranberry sauce mixed with gamey turkey and creamy mashed potatoes. 

“Good?” 

He looked up to see the table looking at him. 

“Fantastic.” 

There was a collective sigh of relief, and then everyone started to eat. 

“So,” Ara started after a few minutes of quiet eating. “How was the party for the two of you yesterday? Tom and I barely had a chance to catch up with you both.” 

“I think it went well,” Alina replied. 

“Yeah? Not too much…everything for you?” Ara asked, looking at Steve.

“No, ma’am. It was a pleasure to meet Alina’s family.” 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Ara said, taking a sip of wine. “That’s good.” 

“Ara,” Tom said, shaking his head. 

Alina laughed. “It wasn’t too bad, was it, Steve?”

He looked at her. “I’d say it was a new experience.” 

“So diplomatic,” Ara said, shaking her head and smiling. 

“Give the guy a break, babe,” Tom said. “It’s never easy to meet the parents, let alone 200 of the closest family and friends.” 

“I think you did pretty well, considering,” Ara said, taking a thoughtful bite. 

“Considering…?”

“Considering the last time Alina brought a man to meet her family, he ended up being interrogated by her grandmother. They broke up in the new year.”

“Ara!” Alina reached over and squeezed her best friend’s arm. 

“Ow,” Ara said. “What?” She shot Alina a look. “It was many years ago. Many, many years ago.” She qualified, looking at Steve. 

Steve laughed. “No, it was really a great experience. Everyone was very nice.” 

Ara and Alina shared a look Steve didn’t understand. Tom cleared his throat. 

“Well, I remember the first time I met your parents, babe. I thought they were going to grill me until sunrise.”

Everyone at the table laughed. Alina reached over and squeezed Steve’s hand. 

The rest of the dinner was enjoyable. The food was fantastic. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he felt so full. When it seemed like dinner was done, Alina breathed in. 

“Thank you for inviting us to join you tonight, Ara. Tom.”

Steve chimed in. “Yes, thank you for the invitation. I’m having a great time.”

Ara smiled. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“We’re happy to have you guys,” Tom said. “Usually, our family gathers for Christmas dinner, but this year, it was a stroke of luck that both our families decided to go on vacation.”

Ara grinned. “I like it way better this way. We should push for this again next year.” 

Tom grinned back at her. 

“I like it when Uncle Steve and Auntie Lina join us for dinner. Will they join us again tomorrow?” Freddie asked. 

“It’s just for tonight, bud,” Tom said. 

“Aw, why?”

Alina smiled. “Uncle Steve won’t be here tomorrow.” Steve felt his heart sink. “He’s going back to New York.”

“Why?”

“That’s where I work,” Steve chimed in. 

“Do you work in a lab like Daddy?”

Steve shook his head. He hesitated for a moment. “No. I fight bad guys.”

Freddie’s eyes widened. “Like the Avengers?”

There was silence in the room. Steve focused on Freddie’s smiling face. 

“Actually, I _am_ one of the Avengers. I’m Captain America.”

Freddie narrowed his eyes at him.

“Where’s your shield?” the boy asked. Steve tried and failed to hide a smile. “Captain America has a shield. Are you sure you’re Captain America?”

Everyone laughed. Steve grinned at the precocious boy. 

“I left my shield at home. I didn’t think I would need it for Christmas dinner. I don’t see any bad guys here, do you?”

Freddie narrowed his eyes at Steve as if assessing his claim, then nodded. 

“No. There are no bad guys.”

Steve nodded. “I’m sure the team would let me know if there were any.” 

Freddie widened his eyes. 

“Do you mean Hulk?”

Tom laughed. Steve nodded. 

“Bruce isn’t with us at the moment, but Vision or Natasha would definitely let me know.”

Freddie’s eyes bugged out of his head. There was more laughter around the table. Alina slid her hand on his thigh and rubbed it. Steve felt heat spread up his body from the contact. 

“Enough questions, for now, sweetheart. It’s time for dessert,” Ara said. “You wanted mango cake, right?”

Freddie nodded, still staring at Steve. He smiled at the kid. Freddie continued staring. 

Alina stood up to help clear the dishes. Steve moved to help too, but Tom stopped them both.

“Ara and I got this. We’ll be back with dessert.” He stood up to clear the dishes. 

Alina squeezed Steve’s thigh, and he smiled at her, feeling pleasant warmth run down his spine. 

“Do you know Iron Man?” Freddie asked when his mother left the room. 

Steve nodded. “I do.”

“Do you like him?”

“Freddie,” Tom said with a warning. “It is not polite to ask people who they like or not.”

The boy stopped. When Tom left the room, he motioned for Steve to lean in closer. 

“I don’t like Iron Man,” the boy whispered. 

“Why not?” he whispered back. 

“Mommy says he’s…,” Freddie looked at the kitchen where his parents were and lowered his voice “…a buttface.”

Alina choked on her water. Steve had to control himself from laughing. 

“Is that so?” he asked, trying hard not to smile. Beside him, Alina was recovering with a slight cough. 

Freddie nodded with all seriousness. Alina breathed and looked at them. 

“I like Hulk. He’s my favorite. He’s a scientist like Daddy,” the boy said. “But I like you now too,” he said decidedly. 

“Thank you. I’m honored.”

Freddie smiled at him. Steve grinned at the boy. Alina squeezed his thigh again, slightly higher this time. 

“Auntie Lina, can you put me to bed today?”

Alina smiled. “Why don’t we ask Mommy first?”

Freddie nodded. When dessert arrived, Freddie got to work persuading his parents for the change in routine.

“Mommy, I want Auntie Lina to put me to bed.”

Ara and Tom looked at one another. 

“I know what to do. It’ll be fine,” Alina said. She smiled at the boy, and he smiled back at her. Steve felt the curious twinge in his stomach return.

Freddie turned to his mother. “Please, Mommy?”

Ara looked at Tom, who smiled and shrugged. “OK, sweetheart.” 

“Yay!” Freddie paused. “And Uncle Steve too?”

Steve looked at the boy in surprise. The others laughed.

“You’ll have to ask him, bud,” Tom said. 

Freddie turned to look at Steve, a serious expression on his face.

“Uncle Steve, can you put me to bed tonight? Please.”

Steve nodded with a smile. Freddie broke into a wide grin. 

“He said yes, Daddy.”

Tom grinned at Steve. “That’s great, buddy. You’ll have so much fun at bath time tonight.”

Freddie nodded with a wide grin and shoved a large piece of mango cake in his mouth. 

Steve felt Alina squeeze his thigh again. He took her hand in his under the table and threaded their fingers through. They ate dessert while holding hands under the table. 

Once dessert was cleaned up, Freddie gave his parents several goodbye hugs and kisses. Then, he grabbed Steve’s and Alina’s hands. 

“C’mon!” The boy bounded up the stairs, dragging them along. 

They tag-teamed running the bath, sitting and listening as the boy played with his intricate bath toy set up. Steve was impressed. Freddie had a whole set-up with wheels and gears and was explaining to them how water moved the gears in different directions. 

When bath time was done, and he was dressed, Freddie insisted on storytime. Steve sat on the floor and watched as Alina read Freddie a bedtime story. The boy was cuddled up against her on his bed. He felt the same curious twinge in his stomach, much stronger this time. 

When the story was over, Alina tucked him in. They shut the lights and moved to exit the room, but Freddie stopped them. 

“Auntie Lina, can you sing me a bedtime song?” She looked at him. “Pleeaaseee?”

She breathed out, and they walked back in. 

“No, only Auntie Lina.”

Alina turned to Steve and shrugged, an amused smile on her face. Steve turned towards the door. 

“Goodnight, Uncle Steve,” the boy called out. 

“Goodnight, Freddie.”

He shut the door behind him. He could still hear them. He decided to wait for Alina.

“Alright, little man. One song and then you go to sleep. OK?”

“OK,” came the muffled reply. 

“Any song requests?”

“I like the one you sang last time.”

There was a short pause, then Alina’s voice came through.

_ Raindrops on roses _

_ And whiskers on kittens _

Steve straightened up. What song was this? He did not recognize it. 

_ White copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. _

Dear God, her voice was like honey.

_ Brown paper packages tied up with string. These are a few of my favorite things.  _

Steve leaned against the doorway and closed his eyes as he listened to Alina sing. Before he knew it, the door opened, and Alina stepped out. She looked at him in surprise.

“Did you hear all that?”

He nodded, putting his finger to his mouth. Pink rose to her cheeks. Lord, he wanted to kiss her. He caressed her arm. She shivered at his touch. 

“You never told me you could sing,” he whispered.

She smiled at him. Their faces were so close together.

“I don’t do it for anyone. Just for myself.”

“And Freddie.”

She nodded. Steve pressed a kiss onto her lips. It was chaste and gentle though Steve felt a deep stirring of heat within his body. When they broke apart, Alina was looking up and smiling. 

“Mistletoe,” she whispered. 

He grinned and kissed her again. Her lips were so soft. He parted them with his tongue, and their tongues mingled for a few moments. Alina pulled apart and smiled at him.

“Merry Christmas, Steve.”

“Merry Christmas, angel.”

***

“Steve.”

She was under him, head pressed back into the pillow. They were back in her apartment now, in her bed. Steve looked at her under him, and he buried himself inside her. She cried out. He smiled. 

Alina had been so alluring all night. The vision of her in that green dress was enough to drive him crazy. He had to control himself at dinner when she was touching his leg under the table. But when Steve witnessed how Alina was with Freddie, it turned him on in a way he didn’t realize was possible before. 

He initiated sex tonight, much to her delight, and now, he had the privilege to pleasure this woman. He moved into her again, and she moaned, eyes closed. She was stunning. Intelligent. Kind. What did he ever do to deserve her?

Alina opened her eyes and pushed her hips up into him. Steve buckled, getting down low and pressing a kiss on her lips. Alina let out a sharp cry.

“Ah!”

Steve felt her walls clench around him, trapping him inside. He felt a jolt of hot electricity down his spine. They moaned in mutual ecstasy before separating. 

As was their way, they cuddled in bed afterward. Steve spoke after a few moments.

“What song did you sing to Freddie tonight?

“It’s from The Sound of Music. Julie Andrews.”

“Who is that?

Alina sat up and widened her eyes. 

“You’ve never seen The Sound of Music?”

Steve shook his head.

“We need to fix that.”

She glanced at the clock and got up. Steve watched her bare ass move in the room and licked his lips. Alina put on a pair of lace underwear, and Steve swallowed. 

She turned around and screwed her face up. “Do you think it’s too late to watch a movie tonight? It’s almost 3 hours long.”

Steve nodded. Alina sighed and went over to the drawer. She put on her pajamas. Steve reached for his boxers. When he looked back up, he saw that Alina was making her way back to him, a smile on her face and hands behind her back. 

“OK. I know we didn’t talk about presents or anything…” she started. 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

“But I got you a little something.” 

She presented the gift with a flourish. It was a small box wrapped in dark green paper with a little black bow on top.

He stared at it. Alina pushed it further unto him. Steve accepted the gift. His stomach dropped. 

“I didn’t get you anything.” 

She shrugged good-naturedly and made her way unto the bed. 

“It’s alright. I wasn’t expecting anything.” 

She sat cross-legged on the bed, excitement in her eyes. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to open it?” 

He looked at her.

“Go on. Watching you open it is half the fun.” 

Steve examined the box with care and removed the bow. When he unwrapped the paper and opened the box, he stared at the gift.

“What do you think?”

He picked it out of the box, feeling its sturdy weight. The black face and white numbers shone in the light. 

Alina came in closer. 

“It’s the best field watch in the market. I wanted you to have something you could use on missions.” 

Steve looked at it again. It’s sleek, minimal design was both rugged and refined. 

“Do you like it?” 

Steve stared at her. 

“I love it.” 

She beamed. 

“Put it on.” 

He strapped the watch on his wrist, feeling the smooth black leather against his skin.

“It’s Swiss-made. Completely automatic and water-resistant up to 600 feet.” 

Steve touched its stainless steel face. Alina moved next to him and pointed to the dials. 

“These are tritium tubes. It means the watch is self-illuminating. You’ll be able to use it in the dark without a need for a light source or battery.” 

Steve looked at the watch and back again at her. 

“Thank you,” he said, his voice heavy with meaning. 

He never owned such a beautiful timepiece before. The field watch they gave him when he first joined the army was a piece of scrap metal compared to this. 

He looked at Alina and surged forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. He pressed her back into the bed. After sharing a deep, passionate kiss, he broke away and stroked her hair. 

“Thank you, Alina.” 

She smiled up at him. He kissed her again. 

“You know,” she glanced at the watch on his wrist, a little out of breath. “It’s not too late for another round.” 

He grinned at her. “No, it’s not.” 

He kissed her neck and down unto her chest. When he was halfway down her body, he spoke. 

“You’ll need to wait a little longer for your gift, I’m afraid. For now, let me show you my gratitude.” 

With that, Steve disappeared under the sheets. 

***


	9. New Year Heat - January 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is dog-paddling in this section. That's what they used to call it in the 40s'. An appropriately vintage term for our good Captain. It's not without reason though. While Steve and Alina explore new sexual avenues with one another, Steve is confronted with an important decision. Enjoy x

"Oh God…Steve!" 

They were in their apartment in Brooklyn. Alina was on her hands and knees. She felt Steve slam himself into her, and she cried out. 

"Fuck!" 

"What did I say about swearing?" 

She shook her head. He grunted in disapproval and spanked her. She clenched her walls around him in retaliation. He groaned. She grinned.

They had been holed up in their apartment all day. It was New Years' Day, and 2016 was starting with a bang. Literally. 

Alina wasn't sure what it was, but the week they spent apart after the intense Christmas season created space for something to manifest during this short New Year's trip. 

Was it love? Lust? A head-spinning combination of both? Or something else entirely? Alina spent the week texting Steve amidst work obligations. Judging by his speedy and increasingly provocative replies, Steve was on the same page. 

Alina felt Steve squeeze her ass, and she tightened herself around him again. He let out a low grunt of pleasure.

They couldn't get enough of each other. Steve had practically torn the clothes off her body when he found her in the kitchen, fixing up something to eat after her flight. 

"Ugh!"

He thrust into her, then curled his fingers around her long, black hair. He tugged at it tentatively. She nodded her head in consent. He yanked it firmly, and she yelped. 

Something about their relationship had changed, that much was certain. The sex, for example. Sex had always been incredible, thanks to their natural erotic chemistry. But now. Dear God, now, it was mind-blowing. 

He yanked her hair again, plunging himself into her. Alina let out a sharp cry of ecstasy. 

She had lost track of how long they had been going at it. Or the number of times today, for that matter. The man's stamina was unparalleled. Not that she was complaining. They were both in heat and enjoying themselves. 

Alina felt his hands grope her again. He seemed preoccupied with that part of her body. She smiled, an idea forming in her head.

"Let's change positions." 

He agreed and removed himself from her. She moaned a little, then turned around and looked at him. His blond hair shone gold from the late afternoon light streaming in from the windows. God, this man was beautiful. She licked her lips and smiled. 

"What's that smile for?" He was panting slightly. 

"What would you say if I told you I wanted you to take me from behind?" 

He choked in surprise, but there was a glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes?"

Steve swallowed but didn't answer.

"You need to tell me what you want, Rogers."

She rolled over and sighed. After a few seconds, she rolled back up to face him. 

"Go back to how you were." 

She shot her eyebrows up and grinned, flipping over. Steve rested his warm body against hers. 

"If we're going to do this, I have one thing to ask," he said into her ear. 

"What's that?" 

His erection was pressing against the top of her thigh. Anticipation rose in her body, and her stomach constricted. She had only done this once before. She felt her heart hammer in her chest. Steve was murmuring in her ear. 

"If it hurts, I need you to let me know." 

She nodded. 

"If it doesn't…."

"I'll let you know," she said, smiling into the pillow. "I always do." 

Steve laughed, and she felt herself get wet at the sound. 

"Steve?" 

"Yeah, doll." 

"I need you to go down on me first. And we'll need to use lube. Lots of it. Just in case." 

He nodded and flipped her over easily. He put his head down towards her thighs and got to work. The man was a professional. It didn't take long for her to get close.

"Put your finger inside me," she whispered.

He obeyed. 

"No, in the back." 

He raised his eyebrows and slipped a different finger inside her. She moaned.

"Another one. I can take another one." 

Steve inserted a second finger, and Alina writhed in pleasure. She buckled when he put his mouth back on her, fingers pumping simultaneously. Steve was generous — both in and out of bed, and Alina loved him for that. At the thought, she felt her body pushed to the edge.

"I'm going to come. I'm going to come really hard." 

Alina gripped his hair as she felt her dam of pleasure burst. She let out a long, loud moan and rode his mouth, yanking on his hair. Steve didn't seem to mind. After a few seconds, he came up to her face.

"Good?" 

She nodded, eyes closed, and smiled. He kissed her. She could smell herself on him. 

"You look like you could use a break," he whispered. 

She opened her eyes. "No, I want to do this. Give me a second," she said. "Go wash up."

He leaped off the bed, and she heard water running from the bathroom. When he returned, she looked at him in amazement. How was he still erect? Viagra had nothing on Steve's super serum. 

"OK, let's do this." 

His eyes gleamed. 

"I'll get on my stomach. It's the easiest position." Her heart started beating fast when he flipped her around. "Put lube on me and then on yourself." 

She assumed he nodded because a moment later, she felt his fingers rub cold lube on her. She shivered. 

"You felt tight with my fingers. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Stop asking so many questions, Rogers. I want to do this." 

Steve chuckled. He sounded nervous. Alina took a deep breath in, trying to calm her beating heart. 

"I'm ready when you are. Go slow."

At her instruction, she felt him line his erection up. She steadied herself, breathing in deep. The key was to relax. He pushed himself inside her, and she buckled in pain. He removed himself immediately. 

"Are you alright?"

"Slow. Go really slow." 

"OK." 

He lined himself up to her again, and incrementally pushed himself in. She breathed in with each millimeter. Dear God, the man was massive. She sucked in several deep breaths. 

"I'm good, keep going," she assured him.

Steve continued to push himself in. She took another deep breath, and something let up. She felt herself stretch, taking him in. 

"Ugh," he grunted in a low voice.

Alina consciously relaxed her muscles, and she felt him enter her further. Steve moaned. She smiled and moaned along with him. 

"Mmmm."

There was more space now. Steve continued pushing himself into her, still moaning. Her muscles fully relaxed, and she wiggled her bum up. Steve pushed the rest of himself inside. She felt herself stretched to the limit. Her walls clenched involuntarily at the sensation. 

"Jesus," he swore under his breath. 

Alina grinned, and her walls tightened again. Steve gasped.

"I…I've never felt anything like this."

She reached down into the space between her thighs. She was dripping. She pressed her fingers on herself and felt the tip insert. 

"Ready to move?" she asked. 

Steve grunted in confirmation. They moved together slowly, following the rhythm of their bodies. Alina pushed two fingers deep within her and felt pleasure rush to her entire lower body. She egged him on faster, savoring the intense sensation.

"This feels amazing," she crooned.

Steve let out a deep, throaty sound. The pace increased as their moaning continued. She sucked in a deep, long breath. 

"Oh.…" 

Steve quickened his thrusts at her clear enthusiasm. Alina felt the coiling heat in her abdomen threaten to explode. She removed her hands. She wanted to enjoy this a little longer. She pushed herself up against him and felt Steve expand. 

"Oh God…Steve! Oh my God."

Steve let out a long groan in agreement. He increased the pace. Multiple, mixed sensations rose in her body. Alina felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. She never knew pleasure existed like this. 

She felt Steve reach under and grab her breasts. She pushed herself into him again, and he thrust at the same time. The sensation made her choke.

"Are you OK?" he whispered. 

"That feels amazing."

Steve squeezed her breasts and slammed into her again. 

"God!" She gripped the bed sheets and mewled into the pillow

"Still good?" 

"Hm-hm," she nodded. "Yes," she breathed out. 

He plunged into her, bruising her breasts. 

"Hngh! Oh…" 

Alina heard herself whimper over and over, getting louder with each thrust. She could feel his hands all over her body, squeezing hard. Steve was making animal sounds. It turned her on like nothing else ever did. 

She started to tremble. Steve was driving himself into her without mercy. It was glorious. _He_ was glorious. She was babbling nonsense now. Alina cried out, tears forming at her eyes. Her muscles clenched. 

Steve roared. Alina screamed in response, her orgasm ripping through her in a powerful wave. She felt his warmth spurt inside her.

They remained in shared euphoria for a few, long, ferocious moments — Alina gasping for air and Steve howling indistinguishable noises. Then, they collapsed on the bed together. She breathed in deep, feeling his heart beat a mile a minute on her back. He was sweating. 

After a few seconds of deep breathing, she groaned, feeling his weight on her. He removed himself slowly, and she heard a slight pop. She lay face down for a few moments longer and then flipped around. She felt herself leak. 

She took another deep breath in, mustering her strength, and stood up slowly. She felt a pleasant ache as she waddled into the bathroom to clean herself. When she returned, she changed into a clean pair of underwear and crawled back into bed. Steve was lying down with an arm over his eyes, chest heaving. 

"Steve?" 

He grunted. Alina smiled, cuddling in close to him. They remained in that position, silent except for their breathing for a long moment. Finally, Steve spoke. 

"I've never, in my life, come so hard before." 

She smiled and felt chills run down her spine, recalling his primal roar when he came inside her. Steve hugged her close when he felt her shiver.

"I never imagined sex could be so raw and powerful. Thank you, Alina." 

He sounded so sincere. She looked at him again and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He kissed her back, soft and sweet. 

"I love you, angel." 

"I love you too, Steve." 

***

They were making dinner now. It was dark out. Music was playing, a soft, jazz tune. Alina liked the classics — Louis, Billie, Miles — and Steve liked that. He knew who they were, and it made him feel comfortable. 

He felt his boxers rub against him and bristled at the contact. What happened in the bedroom earlier was not something he ever wanted to forget. He turned to look at her. She was wearing a t-shirt. It only just covered his new favorite part of her body. 

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me?" she asked, without turning around. 

Steve grinned and came up behind her. Her warm scent mingled with his own from the t-shirt. God, she smelled so good. She smelled like them. He hugged her from behind, letting his hands wander up the shirt. 

"Steve," she said with a warning. 

He ignored her, squeezing a breast in each hand. She was so soft. He felt himself get a little excited.

"You look so sexy with my shirt on," he mumbled into her ear. 

"I'm making dinner," she insisted. 

"Dinner can wait." 

"No, it can't. I'm starving. We hardly ate anything all day." 

"We'll order in," he mumbled into her other ear. His hands wandered down and squeezed her. 

She put down the knife, turned around, and faced him. 

"I'm going to make this spaghetti, Rogers. I need to eat. You can do whatever you want." 

He smirked, gripping her by the waist. "I know exactly what I want." 

She stared into his eyes and huffed, turning back to chop the vegetables. 

He grinned and moved her hair aside, planting a soft kiss on her neck. He watched her swallow, hands stubbornly on the chopping board. He continued planting gentle kisses on her neck, and she shivered. He smiled into her skin. Alina took a deep breath. 

Steve moved to the other side of her neck, and she tried to wriggle away. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her there. 

"Steve," she said with warning. 

"Take this shirt off," he urged her.

"No." 

Alina moved to the stove. Steve took a step back and when she turned on the heat, he came up behind her again, resuming his previous position.

He squeezed her breasts under the shirt. She made a small noise in the back of her throat. Steve smiled, kissing the back of her neck, allowing his hand to go lower on her body until they reached the hem of her pants. He moved his hand inside her underwear, feeling the wet fabric against his fingers.

"I thought you were concentrating on dinner," he teased. 

Her hands were stirring the pot. Steve pressed his fingers on her. She choked back a moan.

"Screw you, Rogers." 

He grinned into her ear, fingers moving on her wet heat. She jerked, and red sauce splashed out of the pot.

"Careful," he chided. 

He inserted a finger inside her. God, she was so warm. Alina let out a soft cry. 

"Steve," she whispered. Her hands were still stirring the pot of food though with less control now. 

"Yes, angel." 

She sucked in a deep breath then, in one swift move, she removed herself off him. He stepped back in surprise. 

"Get off me, Rogers. You're fucking up dinner."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, and she grinned an evil, little triumphant smile. She turned back around. 

Steve grabbed the hem of her pants and yanked them and her underwear down. 

"What…"

He got on his knees and planted a bruising kiss in between her thighs. 

"Ugh!" 

He sucked on her, hard. 

"Oh God!"

Alina moaned. Her leg came up on a nearby drawer handle. He grinned. He could still hear her stirring the damn pot. He intensified his actions. 

"Oooohhh….!" 

He grinned. Alina was moving into his mouth now. He lapped her up, and she bucked her hips into his face. 

"Ugh! Steve!"

He looked up. Her body was contorted, and her head was down, eyes screwed shut. And yet, her hand was still stirring the damn pot. He sucked hard, and she cried out. 

"Ughhhh!" 

He smiled, tasting the familiar, acidic juice in his mouth. Alina rode his face, and he continued pleasing her until she slowed down. He gave her a final kiss and removed himself from her body. Then, he pulled her pants back up and stood up. There was red sauce all over the stove's hood, the kitchen walls, and unto the floor. 

Alina stared at him — cheeks flushed, breathing hard. 

"Look what you did." 

"You did that. I didn't do anything." 

She glared at him, fighting a smile. He smirked. She stuck her tongue out, and he surged forward, tickling her. 

"Steve!" She giggled hysterically. "Stop it." She was gasping for air. "Stop! I'm serious." 

He obeyed. He held her by the waist and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, brown eyes twinkling. God, he loved this woman. He loved her so much. 

"We have to clean this up," she said, looking around at the mess in the kitchen. "And what are we doing to do about dinner?" 

"Let's order in. What do you want? Call it in, and I'll pick it up." 

"Thai," Alina answered immediately. 

"OK. Call it in." 

They broke apart. Alina reached for her phone, and Steve turned to walk to the bedroom to change. As he walked away, he heard her place his favorite order. He smiled to himself. 

Five minutes later, he emerged from their bedroom, with a clean shirt and jeans. She was cleaning up in the kitchen. Her eyes moved to him and roved over his body. He grinned.

"You need to go. I expect you to be back here with the food in fifteen." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

She narrowed her eyes at him and looked back at the screen. He grabbed his keys and moved to the door. 

"Oh, and Rogers?"

"Yeah?" 

"If you're even a minute late, there'll be hell to pay."

He stared at her, a broad smile breaking on his face. She leveled him with a cool stare. 

Steve put on his bomber and pulled his hat low on his face. He whistled on the way out. 

***

"That wasn't so bad a price." 

After scarfing down dinner, Alina pointed out that he had been five minutes late with the food. He had grinned in her face, and she had marched him into the bedroom to dish out her punishment. 

Alina giggled. It sounded like honey in his ears. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Rogers. But I literally cannot do this again." She stretched and groaned. "Not anymore. Not tonight." 

Steve laughed.

"I'm serious. I'm sore _and_ numb. Everywhere," Alina said. "In the best way." 

He nodded and pulled her in close, kissing her hair. She placed a hand on his chest. He felt her smiling into his skin. They were both silent for a good long while.

"Steve?" 

"Yeah, angel?" 

"Did you ever think we would be here six months ago?" 

He paused before answering. "No. But I'm glad we are." 

"Me too." 

They grinned at one another. 

"I knew from the moment I saw you that you were…special," Alina started. 

"Oh yeah?" 

He recalled the first time they met in the conference room. He swallowed, remembering how she had stunned him when she swiveled around in the chair. 

"It wasn't just because you were _Captain America_," she teased. "It was something else." Her voice grew softer. "You had good energy." 

"Good energy?" 

"My grandmother would call it chi." 

"What's that?" 

"The Chinese describe it as a person's life force." 

"Ah." He brought her in close. 

Alina continued. "The Chinese believe that your chi makes you who you are," Alina was saying, stroking his body. He shivered at her touch. "A strong life force makes you alert, present, and alive. You have a strong life force. Solid. Stable."

"Can you tell me a little more?"

"Sure."

Steve listened as Alina explained what chi was — how the word was synonymous with the word 'breath' in Mandarin, a balance of yin and yang. 

"What's that?" 

"The dark and the light," she said. "Give me your notebook. I'll show you."

He grabbed his notebook and pen off the nightstand and watched as she drew a circle with two swirls — a white swirl with a black dot and a black swirl with a white dot. 

"We all have our dark and light. In the light, there is a little darkness," Alina pointed to the white swirl. "Just as there is darkness in the light," she said, pointing to the dark swirl. 

He nodded. It made sense to him. 

"The chi energy is about learning to balance the two. Some people believe you can develop and enhance your chi. That doing so can help you overcome illness and increase your mental and athletic capacity." 

Steve was suddenly aware of his beating heart. Goosebumps rose on his skin. 

"You alright?"

"Yeah," he said automatically. 

She narrowed her eyes at him in concern. 

"You sure?" 

He paused. "Someone told me something quite similar a long time ago." 

"About chi? Who?" 

He shook his head. "Not about chi specifically. But about enhancing the dark. Or the light." 

Alina waited for him to continue. Steve let out a breath. 

"Erskine. The night before I…transformed, I asked him why he chose me." 

"What did he say?" 

Steve was silent for a long moment, recalling the memories. That night was more than 70 years ago now, but it was only a few years ago for him. He looked at Alina. She was looking at him with curiosity, but there was also an open gentleness on her face. He breathed in. 

"He told me the serum enhanced what was already inside a man." He paused as he recalled the man's words. "Bad becomes worse. Good becomes great." 

Alina was smiling softly at him. It made his heart skip several beats.

"Erskine made me promise to stay the same. Not a perfect soldier, he said. But a good man." 

"You are a good man, Steve," she whispered. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. 

"Erskine was a good man." 

"Were you close…you know, before you…?" 

Steve heaved a sigh. "Erskine died right after I transformed. A Nazi operative shot him, bombed the lab and stole the last of the serum. It was destroyed in pursuit." 

"That's horrible," Alina said. "I'm so sorry, Steve." 

"It was a long time ago."

Grief gripped his heart. Alina squeezed his hand and kissed it, then faced him and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. He pushed all other thoughts aside and concentrated on the sensation.

"Thank you for telling me all this," she said, her lips leaving his. 

He smiled a half-smile at her. She returned his smile and squeezed his hand again. He squeezed back. She went back to his side and pulled the blanket over the two of them. 

"I was right then," she said after a long pause. 

"Right about what?" 

"Your chi. You're different. Special. Erskine saw it too." 

Steve squeezed her. There was another long pause. 

"You know, the first time I saw you, I thought you were such a dork." She laughed.

"What? Why?"

She smiled at him, a twinkle in her eye. "Remember when you told me how great I looked?" 

He grinned before he could stop himself. He had blurted that out. It was entirely unlike him.

"You did look nice," he insisted.

"I thought you looked _nice_ too."

They grinned at one another and fell back into a comfortable silence. 

"So it's been six months, huh?" Steve wondered out loud. 

"Hm-hm," Alina said. 

"Well then," he reached over and opened his bedside drawer, pulling out a small package. "Consider this an anniversary gift."

"What is it?" 

Steve smiled and handed it over. Alina sat up and opened the box, pulling out a framed photograph. 

"It's just something small." 

Alina looked at the gift, a smile spreading on her face. The photo was of the two of them at Christmas dinner. Ara had snapped a candid picture of them towards the end of the night. They were sitting on the couch — Steve had one arm behind Alina, and she had one hand on his thigh. There was a sincere smile on his face as he looked at her. She was leaning in towards him, head against his shoulder, laughing at something beyond the picture's frame.

"I love it," Alina breathed out. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," she said, looking up at him. "People don't frame photos anymore. Everything's digital now." She stroked the silver frame. "And that was a special night." She looked up at him. "Thank you." 

"Happy six months, angel." 

"Happy six months, Steve." 

They shared a long, slow kiss before breaking apart and settling into another period of silence. 

"I thought you were so beautiful the first time I saw you," he murmured. 

She squeezed him. 

"With your hair up in that pretty white shirt and tight black skirt. You were stunning." 

She sat up and smiled at him. "Gifts and flattery will get you nowhere tonight, Rogers. You're still not getting in my pants again." 

He grinned. "That wasn't my intention." 

"Uh-huh. Sure. That's what they all say."

***

Steve opened his eyes and smiled. 

Alina was asleep in bed beside him. Morning light was streaming in from the window, and it bathed her naked body in a cool, blue glow. She looked ethereal.

His hands itched to reach out and touch her. He traced the outline of her body with his eyes. She was breathtaking. He inched closer to her.

Alina stirred. He moved in closer. She turned around in bed. Steve reached out then, letting his hands caress her soft skin — her shoulders, her arms, her hips. 

He felt her shiver. He smiled and moved his hand to the front of her body. He planted a gentle kiss on her neck. She smelled like heaven. 

"Steve," she mumbled. 

He smiled. "Good morning, angel." 

"I'm sleeping," she murmured.

He grinned and continued to plant soft kisses on her neck then; he slowly made his way lower.

"Steve…" she whispered. 

She turned on her back. Steve faced her, and they smiled at one another. He planted a kiss on her lips. She returned it, soft and slow. They shared a languid kiss for a few moments. 

Then, she opened her mouth, and Steve pushed his tongue in. He felt himself get excited. Alina pulled apart. 

"We need to be gentle this morning," she whispered, inches away from his face. 

He nodded, and they resumed kissing. Steve felt himself get hard as the intensity of the kiss increased. He caressed her body. She moaned into his mouth. 

He moved to touch her between her thighs and discovered she was excited as well. He gently rested on himself on top. She shifted her hips up ever so slightly. 

Lips still locked, he pressed himself against her, and she opened up to receive him. He moaned into her mouth, and she moved her hips into him. 

They moved in rhythm together, still connected at the mouth. Steve felt Alina wrap her arms and legs around him. She pulled apart for air and brought him close, cooing into his ear.

"Good morning, cowboy."

He felt himself get harder inside her. She bucked her hips up, urging him on. They increased the pace, and he felt her shiver. 

"I love you, Steve." 

He pulled away to look at her face. It was full of tenderness and affection. He felt like his heart might burst. 

"I love you, Alina."

She hugged him closer and buried her face in his neck. They moved against one another, quickening their shared rhythm. Steve felt her walls constrict and relax around him. He was close. He was so close. 

They were both moaning now. Steve thrust into her, and Alina gasped. He felt her walls roll around him, and she cried out softly. He grunted, releasing himself inside her. Alina moaned in his ear. 

After a few seconds, he removed himself and wrapped her in a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments in silence. 

"Steve?"

"Yeah, angel?"

"I'm working late today, it being my final full day and all. Tony wants an overview of what I'm planning to do with the Foundation this year. Will you wait for me when you're done? We can make dinner together when we get back. I'm still craving that spaghetti from last night."

He grinned at her, and she looked away, pink rising in her cheeks. It took all of his self-control not to attack her lips again. They had a lovely weekend together. He wanted her to stay with him forever. 

The thought sent a shooting thrill in his chest. Alina got up off the bed. 

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?" 

She was smiling at him, a twinkle in her eyes. He wanted to, God knew how much he wanted to, but he needed to do something before he lost his courage. 

He shook his head. "You go ahead. I'll be right there. I have to take care of something first." 

She kissed him on the cheek and left. Steve grabbed his phone. He had a few weeks to plan this. But first, he needed to get Peggy’s blessing. 

***


	10. The Proposal Part I - February 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ill-timed proposal leads to drama, heartbreak, and some delicious angst. We explore a little more about the dark side of Steve and Alina. What happens when things don't go as planned? 
> 
> Oh, and there are references to some superheroes from the DC Universe in this because why not? Have fun reading! x

“He did what?” 

Ara’s voice crackled on the other end. Alina heard Freddie screech in the background. 

“He proposed Ara. Steve proposed.” 

“What did you say?” 

Alina hesitated. “I said I would think about it.” 

Alina heard movement on the other side. 

“Tom, I need you to take Freddie for a bit.”

Alina waited as her friend sorted herself out on the other end of the line. After a few minutes, she heard Ara breathe into the phone. 

“Ok, let me get this straight. Captain America proposes to you on Valentine’s Day, and you said no?” 

“I didn’t say no,” she said, frustration in her voice. “I just didn’t say yes.” 

There was silence on the other end.

“Why not?” 

“We’ve only known each other for a couple of months!” 

“That millionaire matchmaker lady says you should know by six. How long have you been dating?”

“Seven,” Alina admitted begrudgingly. “But you and Thomas got married after 5 years of dating!” 

“So?” 

“So it’s not normal to get engaged after seven months of knowing someone. What the hell was he thinking?”

Alina heard her best friend move around the house. “Nothing about this is normal. We’re talking about Steve Rogers here. He’s Captain America.”

“I know that.”

Alina felt an increasing irritation rise in her heart. Ara was chewing on the other end. 

“What are you eating?” she asked. 

“Pizza. I made some dinner. Did you eat dinner yet?” 

Alina didn’t answer. She had had no appetite for the last week. Not since Steve proposed. 

Things had started out as usual that day. Alina flew in from Singapore early on Valentine’s Day. It would be her first time back in the city after the visit on New Year's. She was expecting to stay until the end of the week.

“I don’t know what to do, Ara. I was going to tell Steve that I wanted to step down from the Foundation…”

“Remind me again why you’re stepping down.” 

Alina sighed. “I love what I do with Tony’s foundation. But I need a goddamn break.” 

The force with which she said that surprised even herself. It hadn’t been an easy decision, but after the trip in January, things had gotten out of control with her work. Tony had big plans to expand his initiative. As chair, Alina was obligated to listen to his ideas, give feedback and follow through.

“It’s getting too much for me to handle. Even without the expansion, I can’t balance my work with the September Foundation, the Chen Foundation, and my music. I need to choose.” 

Her heart sank. Alina knew she had a pattern of taking on too much. It was a byproduct of seeking excellence and her obsessive desire for perfectionism — both things that had been drilled into her since she was a child.

“Does Tony know?” 

“I told him at the end of the month.” 

Alina had been nervous about letting Tony know of her decision. They were only three months away from officially announcing the Foundation to the public. Tony had received an invitation to speak at their alma mater, MIT, in May, and he had decided it was as good a time as any to announce the foundation. Alina knew it was a big deal for him. 

Surprisingly, Tony had been quite understanding when he received the news. Alina recommended Pepper as her successor, and he was entirely on board. Alina knew Pepper could handle the demands of the foundation. She was the one running the day-to-day operations of Stark Industries, after all. 

“I’ve been flying back and forth for the past six months. Those long haul flights are no joke even with first-class seats.” 

“You sound exhausted.” 

"I am." Alina sighed again. 

“Well,” Ara started after a few seconds. “If you haven’t told Steve…”

“I did tell him,” she interrupted. 

“What did he say?” 

Alina sighed. “Why don’t I just tell you what happened that night?” 

“Ok.” 

Alina took in a deep breath, recalling the events of the night. 

When she arrived in the Avengers compound that morning, she noticed that Steve was off. He greeted her in the hangar bay as he usually did, but he seemed unsettled. She chalked it up to his latest mission. They had a lead on some case involving an important Hydra leader. Alina couldn’t be sure, but Steve might have mentioned a baron. He never shared specific details of his missions with her, and to be honest, the less she knew, the better. She didn’t need to know if the world was going to fall apart. 

“An evil baron?” Ara asked. “Really?” 

Alina shrugged. “I know a couple. Most of them are jerks.” 

“Sounds about right.” 

Alina continued her story. 

That afternoon went by quickly. There was a silent auction to plan for the first weekend of March. It was a major fundraiser for the September Foundation. It was also a farewell event of sorts— a chance for her to say goodbye to all the donors, scholarship recipients, and their families before she stepped down as head. 

She was looking forward to the event in two weeks. A gala to be held in the historic Manhattan Center to honor all the work they had done in the past seven months.

In the short time she served as head of the board, she was surprised by the genuine connections she made. Although it wasn’t in their original mandate, Tony had even agreed to grant a few scholarships for the arts. Alina was quite proud of the work she managed to accomplish for the September Foundation. 

“Go back to Steve.” 

Ara’s words made her stomach jump. Alina stopped to think before continuing. 

As usual, Steve had waited for her to finish work that evening so they could return to the apartment they shared in Brooklyn together. She recalled how Steve had been quiet the whole ride but thought nothing of it. He was usually thinking about one thing or another. She enjoyed the silence with him.

When they got to their apartment, Steve insisted on opening the door. She had been greeted by a burst of fragrance. Flower petals covered the floor, and what seemed like a hundred candles illuminated every surface of the space they shared. There was a giant bouquet of flowers in a giant vase at the entrance.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, blushing. 

She kissed him then, deep and fierce, for the wonderful surprise. When they stepped inside, she found that he had set up an intimate candlelit dinner for two in their dining room. 

“I cooked,” he admitted. “Well, I got Gia and Salma to cook, and I stood in their kitchen, getting bossed around.” 

She remembered the two chefs who had welcomed them to their little cafe on their first date many months ago, almost crying at his thoughtfulness.

“So the man decorates your apartment with flowers and candles  _ and _ cooks you dinner...and you still said no?” 

Alina bristled at her best friend's words. 

“And then what happened?”

Alina breathed out. 

Dinner was pleasant though Steve seemed distracted. As dinner wore on, he became so inattentive that she started to get annoyed. 

“Is something wrong? You seem off tonight.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was hiding something, that much was clear. Steve took her hand and kissed it, flashing his trademark lopsided grin, and she had almost forgiven him. 

After dessert and lots of wine, Steve insisted on blindfolding her. She remembered how she had gotten goosebumps in anticipation. 

When he removed her blindfold, he put his hands over her eyes, insisting that they remain closed. Music started playing. He lifted his hands.

“Open your eyes.” 

Alina fluttered her eyes open and saw four musicians, including a violinist and a cellist. They were playing a familiar song. She looked around. They were standing under a white tent on a wooden dance floor. 

“What…?” 

They were out on the rooftop. The last time they were here, it was the beginning of fall. Steve had just surprised her with the apartment. They came out here to look at the stars that night and ended up making heated love under the night sky. 

“I know we haven’t been out here a lot because it’s been too cold, but I made sure we would stay warm tonight.” 

Steve gestured to the four large space heaters in the corners. The roof was decorated with more flowers. Twinkling lights lined the surface of the tent. 

“Steve, what is all this?” 

He smiled a mysterious smile and asked for her hand. 

“May I have this dance?” 

She took his hand, heart beating fast, as he pulled her in close. They swayed to the music. She felt a pang of familiarity. 

“This is the same song we danced to at Harlem’s Paradise.” 

He smiled at her, and she felt her stomach swirl. 

“You didn’t need to do all this,” she whispered.

“I wanted to.” 

He pulled her in close, and she rested his head on her chest. His heart was beating a mile a minute. She squeezed his body with the hand wrapped around his waist. He kissed her hair. 

“Everything you are telling me right now sounds like a dream,” Ara said, jerking her back to reality. “Tom proposed to me after we had sex one day.” 

Alina laughed, feeling a lump form in her throat. 

“After the song ended, the band left, and Steve led me to the edge of the rooftop. He started talking about his childhood in Brooklyn. He pointed out all these places he used to know — where he went to school, where he hung out with Bucky. Even where he got beaten up. Which was a lot of places, by the way.” 

Ara laughed.

“He doesn’t talk about his past much, so I listened. Then, he pointed to a building on the other side of the neighborhood.” 

“That was my house,” he said. “Mom and I lived there after Dad passed.”

Alina had craned her neck to see the building.

“When I turned around to ask him if it was original building, he was down on one knee.” 

Ara made an indistinguishable noise at the other end of the line. Alina felt her heart beating fast as if she was still on that rooftop that starry night. 

“And then he proposed.” 

“What did he say?” 

Alina kept silent. She didn’t want to tell Ara what Steve had said. Some things were meant to be kept private, even from people you love and trust. 

Ara seemed to understand at her lack of a reply. Alina recalled silently what Steve had said. 

“Alina, the time we’ve spent together has been some of the happiest times of my life. I want nothing more than to love and cherish you for as long as I live.” He opened the small black box in his hands, revealing a diamond ring. “Alina Chen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Alina breathed in and swallowed, feeling a lump form in her throat.

“What did you say after he proposed?" 

“I said no.” 

“Did you just come out and say it like that?”

“No,” she admitted. 

She couldn’t recall her exact words, but she remembered staring at Steve in shock. It must have been for a long moment because Steve eventually spoke. 

“Alina?” he prompted. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, recalling the fear and anxiety in his eyes that night. Her stomach twisted in a knot. 

“Steve, I…” she started. 

He was still staring up at her on one knee, with those damn blue eyes. For the first time, she noticed the modest and beautiful diamond ring sparkling in the moonlight.

“Steve, I don’t know what to say.” 

He looked up at her. 

“Say yes.”

“I…”

Steve was still on one knee. She saw the confusion on his face. 

“I…I’ll think about it.” 

Steve’s entire body sagged. Alina felt the knot in her stomach twist. He looked down at the ground and got up. He continued looking at the ground then took a deep breath before meeting her eyes. She could see a swirl of hurt and confusion on his face. The knot in her stomach twisted tighter. 

“What do you mean?” 

There was an edge of frustration in his voice. It rubbed her the wrong way. 

“I mean, I need some time to think,” Alina repeated. 

“What is there to think about?” 

His frustration was apparent now. Alina felt herself bristle. 

“A lot of things, actually. For starters, you don’t just propose to someone without consulting them first.” 

He snapped the box shut. Alina flinched. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Alina stared at him. 

“This is what people used to do,” he continued. “You know, back in the old days.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Alina narrowed her eyes. “Men would propose to make an honest woman out of the woman they loved.” 

She felt her stomach twist. “Are you saying what we have is dishonest?” 

“No, that’s not what I mean.” 

“Then, what do you mean?” 

Steve let out a frustrated sigh.

“Why can’t you accept this is something I wanted to do for you?” 

“For me?” The somersaults her stomach was doing made her feel sick. “This isn’t about me.” 

“What are you talking about? I asked your father, and he gave his blessing.” 

Alina widened her eyes in shock. Her father knew about this and had given Steve his blessing? What the hell was going on? 

“I’m not some kind of object to be transferred from one man to another.” 

Steve stared at her. 

“I’m a grown woman, Steven. I would have liked to know if you were going to propose.” 

He stared at her and furrowed his eyebrows together. 

“Proposals are meant to be a wonderful surprise.” 

The fragility in his voice stirred something deep in her mind. 

“I’m leaving,” she said, getting up. 

“What?” 

She started to walk away, but Steve got up and blocked her path. 

“Get out of my way.”

Steve stood his ground. She looked up at him, heart beating in her ears. 

“We’re going to talk about this,” he said with maddening level-headedness. 

“ _ Now _ you want to talk?” 

He stared at her, his cool facade threatening to break. She felt a glimmer of triumph. 

“Most people talk  _ before _ they decide to get engaged and married.” 

The last word made her feel like jumping out of her own skin. 

“Alright, so let’s talk. Where do we start?” 

She stared at him.

“I don’t know,” she said, folding her arms. “Let’s see here. How about where we’re going to live? In case you forgot, I have a life in Singapore. I’m planning to quit the September Foundation to focus on playing music full-time.” 

Steve’s eyes widened at her revelation.

“You would have known that if you weren’t so busy planning all this.” 

Steve’s eyes flashed. “Now, that’s not fair, Alina.” 

She ignored him. “What about children? Do you want them? Because I don’t.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. Alina could see surprise on his face. His reaction made her angry. He assumed too much about her. 

“What about your work?” She continued, putting all the heat in her veins into her voice. “Are you suddenly going to stop being Captain America and play house with me? What do the others have to say about that?” 

Steve let out an angry breath and balled his fists up. She looked at him in satisfaction. Good. She had gotten to him. At least both of them now knew how ridiculous this entire thing was. 

“What’s the matter with you? I was trying to make you happy.” 

“No, you weren’t. You were being selfish.” 

Steve grew more irate. 

“I was trying to do right by you. But you don’t seem to care about that.”

“I don’t need a man telling me what I should do with my life,” she replied, raising her voice. 

“I’m not telling you to do anything!” 

“Then why are you so upset I didn’t say yes?” she yelled. 

Steve paused and looked at her, straight in the eyes. 

“Because I love you.” 

At those words, Alina felt fear grip her heart. She tried to walk away, but Steve reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her martial arts training kicked in. She yanked her arm away and ran off, heart beating in her ears. 

“Alina!” 

She ignored him, thundering down the stairs and out the building, eyes blurry from tears. 

“Oh, boy.” Ara’s voice brought her back to the present moment. “That sweet, sweet idiot.” 

“What do you mean, Ara? He’s an idiot.” 

“You're too hard on him,” Ara chided. “You rejected his proposal, Lina. What’d you expect the man to do? He’s in love with you.” 

Alina clenched her jaw. 

“He never told me about any of this. I never saw it coming.”

Ara was silent for a long moment. 

“The man’s desperately smitten. Yes, he probably should have asked before shoving a ring in your face, but he loves you. He said so himself.” 

The same fear from that night gripped her heart again. A long silence passed on the phone. 

“I don’t know what to think,” Alina said finally. 

A small voice in her head asked a question she wasn’t ready to face. Instead, Alina grasped unto something more concrete.

“How could I have been so blind to his old-school sexist bullshit?” 

“Steve’s old-fashioned. He clearly thinks things should be done a certain way.”

Alina let out a frustrated sigh.

“You need to talk to him,” Ara said. 

“I’m not going to do that.

“Why not? What are you so afraid of?”

“Nothing,” Alina replied automatically. She felt the lie settle in the back of her throat into a lump. “I just don’t want to talk to him right now.” 

Ara sighed. “Listen, Alina. From everything you’ve told me, it sounds like there’s something else going on here.”

Alina stopped. 

“If you think this relationship is worth salvaging, you need to talk to him,” Ara continued. “I know how much you hate rushing into things. But you love the man. You two are soulmates.” 

“No, we’re not.” Her stomach twisted when she said those words. “Peggy’s his soulmate." Another stab in the heart. "I’m just…” 

“Some chick he goes on vacation with? A random woman who shares his bed? I call bullshit on that.” 

Alina bristled at her best friend's words. 

“I saw how you two were at Christmas. You might not want to admit it yet, but I haven't seen you in love like this for a long time. For God's sake, you’ve taken the longest flight in the world multiple times just to be with him.” 

Alina opened her mouth to protest. 

“And don’t tell me it’s for your work with Stark. You do it for Steve. I know you do.” 

Ara continued her speech.

“You're head over heels for this guy. And I’m pretty sure he would do damn near anything for you, including stop another alien invasion.” 

Alina allowed herself a small laugh. 

“Look,” Ara said. “Just talk to him. What do you have to lose?” 

Alina said nothing. 

“I need to go check on the boys soon. They’ve been quiet for a while, and I’m getting worried.” 

"OK. You go ahead." 

"Do you need to talk some more?" 

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks Ara. Love you.”

“Call me if you need to talk again. Love you too." 

With that, her best friend ended the call. Ara stared at her phone. She brought up messages Steve had sent her. She had ignored all his texts, phone calls, and voicemails the past week. He even tried Facetiming her, which she knew he disliked. She brought up his last text. 

_ I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk. _

She put her phone aside and walked to her computer. She would be leaving for New York in a few days to prepare for the fundraiser. She could talk to Steve then. In the meantime, she had to sort out her feelings towards the situation. Then, and only then, could she know what she wanted to say. 

***

It had been a little less than two weeks since the night he proposed, and Steve still hadn’t heard from her. He was beginning to get frustrated. He punched the bag. He had tried everything, short of flying to Singapore to her apartment. He wasn’t going to do that again. Not this time. He punched the bag again. The hook creaked. 

What had he done to deserve this kind of treatment from her? He was trying to make things right. He punched the bag again, focusing all his frustration on it. The bag swung dangerously off the hook. 

“Good morning, Captain.” 

He looked up to see Christine from Administration, grinning at him. She was with a friend. They both waved his way. 

“Morning,” he said gruffly. He went back to the punching bag. 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Christine purposely stretch in front of him. She had been flirting with him since they met. Sometimes, he would flirt back, but since he was with Alina, he ignored her advances.

When his thoughts drifted back to her, he punched the bag again. Even when she was not in the room with him, the woman was impossible to manage. Where did she get off lecturing him about women’s rights when he was in the middle of a romantic proposal? 

He paused, breathing deep. Christine finished stretching and hopped on the exercise bike. She was wearing ungodly short shorts today.

After a few deep breaths, he unwrapped his bandages and went over to the weights. Christine was still on the bike. She grabbed her towel and closed her eyes, patting her neck. She was putting on quite a show. 

He lifted his weights and got to work. Christine was whispering to her gym buddy. Usually, he narrowed his extrasensory abilities, but he caught his name in their whispered conversation and couldn’t help listening in. 

“Just ask him already,” the friend was saying. 

“What if he says no? I don’t know if the rumors are true.” 

Steve stiffened. What rumors? Were there rumors about him and Alina going around? Steve had not told anyone about his failed proposal. Not even Sam. 

“Well, I’m about done here, so just ask him and let’s go.” 

Christine hopped off the bicycle, grabbed her bag, and made her way over to him. He pretended to be concentrating on his set. 

“Hello, Captain.” 

He looked up at her, mustering a look of surprise. 

“A bunch of us are going out for food and drinks tonight. It’s my birthday. I’ve invited Sam. He said he would be there. Would you care to join us?” 

Steve stood up. She was several inches shorter than him.

“Thanks for the invitation, Christine,” he said, “but I was hoping to have a quiet night in.” 

He saw a familiar look of rejection in her eyes, and his stomach flipped. What the hell. One night out wouldn’t hurt. 

“But I could make an exception for tonight. Is it your birthday today?” 

She nodded, a smile rising on her lips. Steve smiled at her. “Happy birthday.” 

Christine beamed at him. 

“We’re meeting at the front lobby at six. Don’t be late. And wear something nice.” 

He grinned. “Will do. See you then.” 

She turned to leave. Steve checked out her ass — it was right there on display in those absurd shorts— but he felt guilt and shame crowd his chest. He turned to look at the mirror but couldn’t face himself. 

Alina was flying in tonight. He knew because he had checked the flight logs in preparation for her arrival. She would be working at the compound this week until the fundraiser on Saturday night. He felt his stomach twist in a knot. He looked out at Christine, who was talking to her friend outside the door. She caught his eye and waved. He nodded her way. 

He didn’t understand what was going on between him and Alina. Her brutal and careless rejection of his proposal was one thing. But she had completely ignored him the past two weeks. Were things over between them? 

He felt his stomach twist into a tighter knot and do a somersault. A stubborn voice in his head spoke. 

This is what she wants. It’s her choice.

He clenched his jaw. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was clear Alina didn’t want to be with him. Not in the way he wanted to be with her. What had she said?  _ Playing house. _ He bristled at the recollection. 

Alina wasn’t interested in playing house. She didn’t want the white picket fence with the kids and the dog. What did she want? He huffed out a breath, ignoring the small voice in his head that was getting louder. 

“She didn’t say no. She said she needed time to think." 

What did she need to think about? Wouldn’t they just figure it out as they went along like everyone else? 

“She’s always been patient with you,” the voice pointed out. 

He huffed, trying to shut the voice up. That was different. He needed time to think about things when they scared him. What did Alina have to scared of? 

They always had a great time when they were together. They were both artists with a deep appreciation for the arts. They both loved food. Cooking together was becoming one of his favorite activities with her. And the sex — dear God, sex with Alina was divine. They had inexplicable sexual chemistry from the very beginning, which translated to a mind-blowing erotic connection. Steve felt heat rush to his cheeks, just thinking about sex with her. 

But most importantly, they loved one another. Steve recalled the fear he had seen in her eyes when he told her that he loved her. His stomach dropped. 

A few years ago, Steve had told Natasha that shared life experience was important to him in a partner. He thought that was the only way he could love somebody again. But with Alina, he learned that love could come from many other things. Shared values, for one. Memories they created together, for another. 

So why had she looked so frightened that night? She loved him…didn’t she? Maybe he had gotten this all wrong. 

Steve huffed. No. She was his angel. He recalled her soft smile. Her twinkling eyes. Her gentle caress. Alina loved him.

Why hadn’t she said yes then? They were practically married already. They shared an apartment. They had gone on vacation together. He had done things to her in bed that he would never do to anyone else. He just wanted to make an honest woman out of her. He had been so sure about the proposal. How had it failed so spectacularly? 

“Hey, Cap,” Sam said as he entered the gym. “Was that Christine I just saw, leaving the gym?” 

He grunted, going back to his set. 

“Did she invite you to her birthday party?” 

Steve nodded, concentrating on the set. 

“Are you going?” 

“I told her I would.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “I assumed you would be spending time with Alina tonight.” 

Steve didn’t reply. Sam narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“No.” 

He turned away from Sam and went back to his set. Sam sighed. 

“Ok. I’ll be here if you need me.” Sam placed a hand on his shoulder then left the gym. 

He didn’t want to talk about it because there was nothing to talk about. 

The bottom line was that he had proposed and she had rejected him. The weeks he spent planning the damn thing had been for nothing. He even put himself through the torture of seeing Peggy to explain to her that he was going to propose to a woman Peggy had met but couldn’t remember. Peggy’s attention wavered in and out during the visit. Steve’s heart plummeted when he recalled how weak she looked last month.

Steve heaved a deep breath in and put the weights down. He put his head in his hands. It seemed like he was destined to be alone. With Peggy, he had waited too long, and with Alina, it seemed like he had done the exact opposite. Peggy was right. He knew nothing about women. 

He heaved another sigh into his hands, then steeled himself. Enough of this pity party. There was no point beating himself up for this any longer. He wanted an honest relationship with Alina, and she wasn’t interested. 

He tightened his jaw as he packed his things. He should have known that things would eventually end this way with her. Alina had told him from the beginning that she never expected anything from him. He ignored the small voice of protest in his head.

Who was he kidding? He was Captain America, but she was Alina Chen. She didn’t need him. She was beautiful. Wealthy. Confident. Driven. Why the hell had he thought that proposing to a woman like that was a good idea? She could literally have any man she wanted. 

“And she did have Tony for some time,” a voice in his head taunted him. 

Steve huffed and shook his head. He had convinced himself that he finally found the family he always wanted in Alina. Family. Stability. He thought he didn’t want those things anymore. He thought that guy went into the ice and never came back. Turns out, that guy was just waiting to be unfrozen. 

And Alina had done just that. She had thawed his frozen heart and shown him he could trust people again. Trust himself. Which made her cruel rejection of him even more painful. 

He should have trusted his instincts in the beginning. He knew Alina was trouble, and he went headlong, willingly so, into that trouble. Steve clenched his jaw and grabbed his bag. 

Maybe he should give the whole modern dating scene a go. He entertained the thought of a no strings attached approach to sex. No serious relationships, just casual flings. He could do it, couldn’t he? Tony did it. Why did he have to be the one who yearned for serious, long-term companionship? 

He passed Christine in the hallway, and before he could stop himself, he touched the small of her back. It was a bold move. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” he said, smiling at her. 

He removed his hand and watched as her eyes gleamed in surprise at his forwardness. Steve walked away, listening to Christine’s excited squeals. 

***

Alina looked at the watch. She had less than an hour to go on this flight. Her stomach lurched when she entertained the idea that it might be the last time she would make this sort of a trip. 

After watching a movie, a few hours of restless sleep, and eight hours of forced deliberation, she arrived at one conclusion. 

She was afraid. 

Alina closed her eyes and meditated. Ara’s voice popped up in her head. 

_ He loves you. You might not want to admit it. You love him too.  _

Was Ara right? Or had she just been going through the motions of a relationship with Steve? 

She thought back to their phone conversations. Steve lying next to her in bed. His soft voice in her ear as he whispered sweet nothings. Them holding hands. She liked holding his hand. Just like they had that first time under the blanket. 

She breathed out. It seemed like so long ago. A lot had happened since then. 

"We will be beginning our descent shortly." 

Alina looked up to see the cabin lights turn on slowly.  Maybe that was the problem. They had rushed into things. Alina hated rushing into things. And yet, she had gone and done it with Steve. 

She shook her head at her own foolishness. She had been here before. Hadn't she learned her lesson? 

"Cabin crew, please prepare the cabin for landing."

Alina hadn’t thought of her ex-boyfriend, Bruce, in years. And yet, when Ara mentioned him at Christmas dinner, something had taken root in her head. 

Alina had loved Bruce with a fierceness and passion she never felt for anyone before him.  She had taken Bruce to meet her family. When her grandmother cornered him, he had said that it was his intention to marry her. She recalled the giddy excitement she felt when she heard the news from her aunts. It was so many years ago, and yet, she could still feel the pang of grief in her heart. 

He had taken her to their special restaurant sometime in the new year. She was practically floating that night. 

_ You look an absolute vision, Alina.  _

Bruce had kissed her, soft and sweet. Alina swallowed. He would go on to break her heart that same night. 

_ You deserve someone better than me. _

That’s what he had said. Confused, Alina pressed him for an explanation. He had told her that he could not give her what she wanted. 

And 27-year-old Alina had wanted the world. Kids. A nice house in the city. A goddamn dog. Foolish dreams from a naive girl. 

It took her years to get over him. It didn’t help that Bruce had several high-profile relationships after their own. With each passing one, Alina felt more and more like just another woman in his lineup. 

She tensed her jaw and focused on her breathing.

Shortly after, her grandfather had gotten ill. The first trip to the hospital was for a minor concern, but when they found that the cancer was in remission, things changed. Alina swallowed, feeling a familiar lump form in her throat. She had watched her grandfather go through batteries of chemotherapy, looking weaker after each treatment. Finally, he put his foot down and insisted on being brought home for palliative care. Her final year with him was both beautiful and heartbreaking. 

Alina breathed in, heaviness in her heart. She hated feeling this way. It made her feel weak and alone. Loneliness was something she was all too familiar with. 

Growing up, she had been shuttled from class to class. Instead of hanging out with her friends like other teenagers, she spent her years after school perfecting her instrument. How she managed to keep in touch with Ara all this time — she would never know. Their friendship was a blessing. 

_ You’re my blessing, Alina.  _

Her stomach turned as Steve’s words echoed in her head. He had told her as much that fateful night when he flew into Singapore. 

_ I think I’m falling in love with you.  _

Her stomach did another flip.  The man had up and proposed. No warning, no signs. And on Valentine’s Day too. Dear God, it was the ultimate cliche.

She felt the plane make its descent. Her head spun. 

Of course, she loved Steve. With those honest blue eyes and maddeningly earnest face, the man was damn near perfect. It was as if angels had gifted him with all their best qualities. Sure, he was stubborn as hell, but it made the sex fun. 

She breathed out, thinking about the sex. She never had sex with someone quite like that before. The immediate attraction she felt towards Steve the first time she saw him was undeniable. She licked her lips. There were times when they were in heat together that Alina felt like she had been touched by something holy. 

There was something inexplicable between them. A type of sexual tension she only ever felt with one or two other people she dated previously. 

That was it, wasn’t it? She had only ever dated those people. Once the thrill of sex wore off, there was nothing left to explore. But it was different with Steve. He was…Ara’s words rang in her mind. 

_ You two are soulmates.  _

Soulmates? She didn’t even know if she believed in the idea. One person to be with you for the rest of your life? That sounded suffocating. 

And yet... Alina thought about the quiet time they spent together on the verandah by the beach in Bali. She felt peaceful around him. 

She breathed in, frustrated and confused. Of all the people in the world who could have opened her heart to love, really love, again after what Bruce did to her, why did it have to be freaking Captain America? 

When Steve told her he loved her the night he proposed, all she wanted to do was run. 

She had not been prepared for the proposal, yes, but it was more than that. She had felt out of control at that moment. She had not felt that out of control for a long time. Not since Bruce. 

God damn Bruce Wayne. The man was still fucking with her head after all these years. 

But Steve wasn’t Bruce. Bruce had been careless with her feelings. She felt her throat dry up at the thought. Steve wasn't Bruce. She was. 

The seatbelt sign pinged again, and the plane started to shake. 

Alina had done to Steve what Bruce had done to her.  The thought sent her stomach tumbling. The plane’s turbulence didn’t help. Alina swallowed the big lump forming in her throat. She had hurt Steve. 

Steve wanted to make an honest woman out of her. Retro sexism aside, the sentiment was kind of sweet. Steve wanted to take things to the next level. That was what she wanted, wasn’t it? To spend more time with him. That was why she was stepping down with the Foundation. So she could connect with him outside of her work with the Foundation. 

The plane rocked with more turbulence. 

Ara was right. She needed to talk to him. Steve deserved that much. They both did. 

The turbulence died down, and Alina took a deep, steadying breath in. She knew what she needed to do now. She looked outside the plane to find the twinkling lights of New York City below. For the first time in a few weeks, she felt a small sliver of hope. 

***

When Alina arrived in the compound, she was disappointed to find that Steve was not waiting for her. 

Maria Hill welcomed her instead. She liked Maria. Her efficiency and professionalism was admirable.

“Ms. Chen, good to see you again. I’m so happy we get to work together this week for the September Foundation fundraiser.”

“Please, call me Alina.” 

Maria smiled her way. The woman had a pretty smile. 

“Alina. I’m Maria.” 

Alina smiled, attempting to will away the inklings of a migraine. At this point, all she needed was to get to her room and sleep so she could get ready for the big meeting tomorrow. 

“Shall we?” Maria said, gesturing out of the hangar. She followed suit. 

“Your assistant told me that you requested your own guest quarters in the compound for this trip. I’ve arranged for it to be so.” 

Alina looked at Maria. She was sure that everyone in the compound knew about her relationship with Steve at this point. They had been together for seven months, and before they started living in the Brooklyn apartment together, she would spend her days at the compound in his room. 

If Maria had any questions as to her current relationship status with the Captain, she didn’t ask it. The woman was staring straight ahead, face betraying no emotion. Professional. Alina liked that. 

“Right this way,” Maria said when the elevator doors pinged. 

She followed her out. It strangely felt like coming home. She lived a lot of her life these past few months in these corridors. 

When they arrived at her guest room, Alina turned to Maria to thank her. 

“We’ll send your luggage to you shortly." 

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow for the meeting. Has everyone been notified that it’s for the fundraiser this weekend?” 

“Yes, they have. Everyone will be there. Tony, Steve, Sam, Vision, Wanda, Rhodes, Natasha, and myself.” 

Alina nodded. Her heart skipped a beat at the potential of seeing Steve. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Alina nodded. 

“Have a good night,” Maria said. She left. 

Alina turned to the room. It felt bare and cold. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., please turn up the temperature.” 

“Good evening, Ms. Chen. Welcome back. I will adjust the thermostat for you.”

“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

There was a beep of acknowledgment. 

Alina heaved a deep sigh and removed her earrings then, her clothes. She took a long, hot shower and changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed. She downed a bottle of water, but her head still hurt. She crawled into bed, eyes threatening to close, but she had to do something first.

She reached for her phone and brought up Steve’s number, looking at his last text. 

_ I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk. _

The two-week-old text stared back at her. Where the hell was he? She suddenly felt annoyed.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., locate Captain Rogers.” 

“Captain Rogers is not on the premises.” 

What? Was he in their apartment? She grabbed her phone and started to type a message out to him. Then, she stopped. Maybe he didn’t know she was in town. Her heart sank at the thought. 

Alina sighed. Her head throbbed. She would deal with this later. Right now, she needed to rest. 

***

A loud crash woke her up. Alina opened her eyes in a daze. What was going on? 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, what’s happening?” 

“There are people gathered in the common lounge.” 

“Is it serious?” 

“No, ma’am. It appears to be a party of some sort.” 

A party? Alina got up off her bed and opened the door. Music came streaming in. She checked the clock. It was past midnight. She sighed. She had no choice but to ask them to quiet down. She desperately needed her sleep for the week ahead. 

Alina put on her slippers and headed out towards the lounge. The music got louder. She turned the corner and froze. 

Steve was in there.  She watched a short blonde woman come up to him.

"Come on, Rogers. Dance with me." 

Alina wanted to move, but she couldn't seem to get her legs to work. 

"Steve, you gotta dance with her. She's the birthday girl. It's her rules tonight."

"Yeah, Steve. What I say goes. And right now," the woman put down her drink. "I really want you to kiss me." 

With that, she forced her lips on his. Alina stopped breathing. S he watched the woman lock lips with Steve. He seemed surprised, but this was going on a second longer than it should have. The other people in the room started to holler.

Alina stared at them. The woman was bringing her arms around his neck. And was that his arm snaking around her waist? The whooping increased. Alina's heart started thumping in her ears. 

“Alina!”

She turned to look at Sam. He was staring at her. Steve sprang apart from the woman. His eyes widened in shock. She felt an odd cooling sensation on her head. Everyone was looking at her now. 

“Hello everyone,” she said after a few seconds.

She smiled though it hurt her face to do so. She would keep her cool. She had to. 

“I was sleeping and heard a loud crash. I wanted to see if everything was ok.”

“Everything’s great!” the blonde woman replied. She smiled and stepped towards Alina. Alina resisted the urge to back away.

“I’m Christine. It’s my birthday today. We were just celebrating and having some fun. Do you want to join us?”

Alina looked at the woman’s face. So this was the reason Steve had not greeted her tonight.

“I’m alright, thanks.”

She looked around the room. She didn’t recognize anyone else there except Sam, who was now looking between her and Steve nervously. She smiled at the group, carefully avoiding Steve’s eyes. 

“I know it’s a terrible thing to ask but do you think you could keep it down? I really need to get some sleep tonight. Big meeting tomorrow.”

Christine looked at her, a gleam in her eyes. Alina wanted so much to reach out and smack her pretty blond curls. Instead, she smiled an apology at her.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll keep it down.” 

“Thank you. And happy birthday.” 

With that, she turned and left. 

***

The next morning, Alina woke up feeling tired. She was up half the night. Her headache had returned with a vengeance after what she witnessed. 

She turned in bed. So much for being there when she was ready to talk. She forced back a lump in her throat. She was not going to show up to the meeting later this morning with red, puffy eyes. She would never forgive herself if she did that. She took another deep breath and steadied herself.

Steve was kissing another woman barely two weeks after proposing to her. And enjoying it too. She tightened her jaw. She thought Steve was different, but now she realized he was just like any other hot-blooded man. How many times did she have to learn this particular lesson? 

She took another few deep breaths in, and after a few minutes, she felt more level-headed. 

She could do this. All she needed to do was get through the next three days and the fundraiser on Saturday. She could fly home early Sunday morning. After that, she would officially be done with anything Avengers-related, Steve included. 

Her stomach twisted at the thought. It was over then. It was really over. Seven months gone just like that.

She took in another deep breath, hoping to squash the pit in her stomach. The next step was to get through the meeting this morning. Steve would be there, but she wouldn’t have to talk to him or even look at his face if she didn’t want to. Her heart sank at the thought. She had been ready to talk. To apologize. 

Well, that was out the window now. Steve proved himself quite capable of moving on without her. She could do the same. 

Alina got up and washed her face, steeling herself. She could do this. 

***

Steve paced the hallways. He had gotten ready early this morning in the hopes of catching Alina in the hall. He needed to see her. 

After the shock of being caught in a kiss with Christine last night, he excused himself from the party to search for her. Sam asked if he was alright, but he brushed his friend off. 

He had made it as far as outside Alina's door when he stopped. 

They hadn’t talked in weeks. What would he say?  _ She _ rejected  _ him.  _ What did she care who he kissed? 

Steve had left then only to lie awake in bed. He was always going to her. For once, she could come to him, couldn’t she? 

“Maybe she doesn’t want to,” the voice in his head said. 

He nodded. That’s right. She knew where his room was. She could come to him, but she didn’t want to. He had made it clear to her — after several failed attempts to contact her — that he was willing to talk. 

“Not anymore,” the voice scoffed. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up the next morning with a piercing sensation at the back of his head. It wasn’t a hangover — he couldn’t get drunk, after all — but it was uncomfortable nonetheless. After a hot shower and a bottle of water, he felt much better. 

After he got ready, he reached for his notebook to refer to his to-do list for the day. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself staring at the drawing he made of Alina months ago, the morning after they first slept together. 

Eyes toward him, lips slightly apart. Steve swallowed. Even in the drawing, she was as alluring as ever. He recalled their first night together — how gentle she had been with him. And patient. She was always patient. 

A pit formed in his stomach. What had she said? 

_ I need time to think.  _

He could give her that, couldn’t he? Steve realized with a terrible dread that he made a mistake. Yes, he wanted to surprise her with a proposal, but when she didn’t give him the answer he wanted, he forced her into an explanation. And it had not been what he wanted to hear. 

_ Where are we going to live? How about kids? Are you going to play house with me? _

The things she had said had been brutal, but they were real. Steve had not thought about any of those things. He had been so carried away with his feelings for her that he had thrown caution to the wind. It was very unlike him.

Alina was right when she reminded him of his responsibilities as Captain America. He had forgotten that. Because when he was with her, he was just Steve. 

He missed her. Last night when Christine had thrown herself at him, he imagined that he was kissing Alina instead. 

And then she was right there. Staring at him in her white pajamas. She had been pleasant enough, but he could tell she was furious. Alina never apologized when she asked for something she needed. 

Steve paced the hallway. The meeting would start in 5 minutes. People had already begun gathering in the room. He saw Sam make his way towards him. 

“Hey Cap. How are you doing after last night?” 

“I’ve been better,” he admitted. 

“Yeah?”

Steve was quiet. He didn’t need to say anything.

Just then, he saw Christine walk towards him. She was grinning. 

“Hey, Rogers,” she said, winking at him. She squeezed by, brushing her chest against his arms. Steve felt his cheeks flush.

As luck would have it, Alina was also making her way down the hallway. Dear God, she looked gorgeous in that white dress. It was her power color, and it drove him crazy every time he saw her wearing it. He felt an immediate pull towards her. 

“Sam. Captain.” She avoided his eyes but looked at Sam. 

“Good morning, Alina,” Sam said. He looked between her and Steve. 

Steve nodded dumbly. “You look nice today,” he blurted out. 

She leveled him with a look but didn’t reply. 

“I’ll be starting the meeting in a few moments. Excuse me.” 

She walked past them, and he smelled her warm floral perfume. He felt heat rush in his body. He wanted to smell her again. 

Sam glanced at him, and they made their way inside. The room was packed. Steve stood in the back with Sam. He recognized most of the people in the room as administrators. Tony was up in the front with Alina. He felt an ugly pang of jealousy when he saw her kiss him on the cheek. 

“Alright, people. Settle down.” People began to quiet down at the sound of Tony’s voice. “This is Alina Chen, the current head of the September Foundation.” 

Steve looked at her. Alina was smiling at the room. He tried making eye contact, but she seemed to be looking at everyone but him. He felt irritation begin to grate at his heart. 

“Alina’s been working really hard organizing the fundraiser this weekend.” 

She smiled at Tony. Steve could hear his heart beating in his ears. 

“She’ll walk us through what will happen Saturday night. If you value your jobs, you’ll give her your undivided attention.” 

With that, all heads in the room turned to Alina. 

“Good morning, everyone,” she started. Steve felt shivers run up his spine, hearing her clear and confident voice. “Let’s begin with logistics.” 

There was a collective sound of pens being uncapped and notebooks being opened. For the next forty minutes, Alina ran through the details of Saturday night. The gala would feature a silent auction with art, food, and wine to raise money for scholarships for the September Foundation. The sheer amount of planning that went into this event boggled Steve. The logistics and security needed to move auction items alone were stupefying. He was floored by Alina’s level of dedication and planning. Clearly, this event was important to her. 

Towards the end, Steve saw Alina smile at her notes.

“And our final item for auction is not an item at all. We will be auctioning dates with our very own Avengers,” she said, smiling at the room. “An evening with an Avenger.” There was a buzz of excitement and curiosity in the room. 

“It was my idea,” Tony piped up.

Steve frowned. He didn’t know how he felt being auctioned off to spend an evening with the highest bidder. He looked at Sam, who seemed equally confused. 

“All the Avengers — Steve, Sam, Wanda, Natasha, Rhodes, Vision and I— will be donating one night to spend with a donor. It will help raise funds for the September Foundation. Questions?”

“What if the person who bids turns out to be a creepy bastard?” Natasha asked. 

Steve flinched at her language. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle,” Tony said. “Or any of us can’t handle for that matter.”

“Will we get to determine what we do for the night? Or is that up to the bidder too?” Sam said.

“We’re all adults. Barring any creeps,” Tony said, looking at Natasha, “you can come to a mutual decision with the donor on what you’d like to do. I’m not running a brothel here, but hey, if sparks fly, they fly."

People in the room laughed. 

“Can anyone bid on the dates? Or is it reserved for donors only?”

Everyone turned to look for the source of the voice. It was Christine. She brought her pen to her mouth and shot Steve a grin. He glanced at her, heat rising in his chest, and shifted his attention back to Alina. 

Alina smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Anyone is welcome to bid, but I’d strongly suggest we reserve the dates for donors only. We’re raising money to give to young people who need and deserve it. This money will help them, their families, and future generations. Let’s get those deep pockets to open up.” 

Steve smiled at Alina’s smooth comeback.

“Couldn’t we do a group date? All of us together?” Wanda asked. She looked nervous. 

“People. C’mon,” Tony said with exasperation. “It’s like Alina said. We’re trying to put kids through school. Seven dates are better than one. Seven separate opportunities to raise money. Besides, I definitely do not want to go on a group date with you guys.” 

There was laughter in the room.

“I think it’s a solid idea,” Steve said. He folded his arms and watched as Alina’s eyes darted to his biceps. He smiled to himself. “What’s one night for charity? It’s for a good cause, and we’ll all have some fun.” 

“Thank you, Captain,” Tony said. “Now, any other questions?” 

Steve watched as Tony and Alina fielded administrative questions together. They made a good team. He felt growing irritation at the thought. 

“I have one final announcement before we end,” Tony said. “This fundraiser will be a farewell event for Alina. She will be leaving the September Foundation next month as chair of the board.”

Steve knew about this. She had told him that night. Somehow, hearing Tony announce it made it more real. He looked at Alina as she stepped up to address the room. 

“It’s been a true privilege working for the September Foundation. I will always value the time I spent as the head of this organization. I thank everyone for showing their continued dedication and support to this cause. Education is a basic human right, and the work we are doing together will help young people and their families in more ways than you can imagine. I will miss you all. Let’s make Saturday a night to remember.” 

People clapped. Tony kissed Alina on the cheek. Steve wished to high heaven that he could hug her close. Instead, he folded his arms tightly against his chest. 

Once the meeting was over, Steve hung around. Alina was busy talking to a group of harried-looking administrative assistants. When she was done with them, she answered a few questions about the security and transport of specific art items. Soon, she and Steve were the only people left in the room. He made his approach. 

“Hey, can we talk?” 

“Is this about the fundraiser?” she asked without looking up from her notes. 

“No, it’s not.” 

She paused for the briefest second. “What is it about?” She didn't take her eyes off the notes. 

Steve felt frustration rise in his chest. She was still avoiding his eyes. 

“You know what it’s about.” He sat down next to her. She continued scribbling.

“If you have a matter unrelated to the fundraiser you’d like to discuss, please let Fred know. He will find a time that works for both of us before the end of the month.”

“Damn it, Alina. I just want to talk to you,” Steve said, voice brimming with anger.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. Up close, Steve could see how pale her skin looked. 

“What is it, Steve?” She sounded annoyed, but there was an edge of tiredness in her voice.

“I just want to know…if you’re ok.” 

“I’m fine.” 

Steve narrowed his eyes.

“You look tired.” 

“Thanks. You always know how to make a woman feel special.” 

He took a steadying breath in. Alina was trying to push his buttons. 

“Can we talk about what happened?” 

"No."

He felt anger grip his chest. 

“Why not? I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks." 

He saw her jaw tense. 

“I’m not doing this right now,” she repeated with force. 

She looked back at her notes. Steve resisted the urge to yank them away. He debated what to do. He didn’t want to force her hand. Not again.

“OK,” he relented after a long pause. 

He thought he saw Alina falter. But she continued scribbling in her notes. 

“I’ll be here to talk when you’re ready.” 

“Oh, will you?" There was a challenge in her voice. "You're not too busy tonguing cute blondes? _ ”  _

Another wave of anger rose in his body. “That wasn't what it looked like." 

“I’m sure,” Alina scoffed and went back to her notes. 

“I’m sorry. OK?” 

She looked at him. There was a swirl of emotions in her eyes. Hurt, confusion, fear, frustration, betrayal. He took another deep breath in. 

“I miss you, angel.” 

He thought that would soften her, but it had the opposite effect. Her eyes flashed. 

“You know what's funny, Steve? I told myself you weren't like the other guys I've dated. But you’re just like them. You only care about what you want.” 

Steve sputtered. “What are you talking about?” 

“Look, I don’t care who you make out with. Not anymore. Alright?” 

He looked at her, a terrible pit forming in the bottom of his stomach. She was really doing this. She was breaking up with him. 

“I need to get back to work now. If you’ll excuse me.” 

With that, she stood up, gathered her things, and left the room.

***


	11. The Proposal Part II - March 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part of this section. Find out what happens with Steve and Alina! Enjoy x

Steve made it a point to avoid Alina the following day. She made it clear she wasn’t ready to talk. It was easy enough to stay out of her way. They worked in different parts of the compound.

On Thursday, while he was making his way to the other wing, he saw a confused-looking man standing in the lobby. 

“You alright, son?” 

The man looked up at him, blue eyes widening behind his glasses. 

“Captain America,” he said. He shifted his briefcase to his other hand and stuck his right hand out. 

Steve clasped it. The man smiled. He had a firm handshake. Steve liked that. 

“Can I help you with something?” 

“My name is Clark Kent. I’m a journalist with The Planet.” 

“What brings you to the Avengers compound today, Mr. Kent?” 

“I’ve been assigned to do a piece on the September Foundation. I was told that someone from the foundation would meet me here.” 

“Are you Clark Kent? From the Planet?” 

Steve turned around and saw Alina approaching. Her hair was up, and she was wearing a high-necked blouse that showed off her toned arms. Paired with her signature pencil skirt, she oozed elegance and sex appeal. 

Steve watched as Mr. Kent’s eyes widened, pupils dilating. Apparently, the man agreed with his assessment. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“My name is Alina Chen. I’m the current head of the September Foundation. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kent.” 

She stood next to Steve and offered Clark her hand. He took it and kissed it lightly before meeting her eyes. Alina blushed. Steve frowned. 

“Apologies for my tardiness. I had a meeting run later than expected. I got here as soon as I could.”

“It’s no problem, ma’am. I understand how busy you must be. And please, call me Clark.” 

“Alina.” She smiled at him. 

“Alina.”

Steve did not like the familiar way with which he said her name. He cleared his throat. 

“So what are you doing here, Clark?” 

The man looked at him as if reminded he was there.

“Your boss, Mr. Stark, is good friends with my editor, Perry White. White assigned me to write an in-depth piece on the September Foundation and do a profile on Tony Stark. I’m here to learn everything I can before the official announcement in July.” 

Steve bristled at the suggestion that Tony was his boss.

“Well, the first thing you need to know is that Tony’s not our boss. He’s more like a patriarch,” Alina laughed. 

Clark nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind. Are you his matriarch, or does Mr. Stark rule alone?” His eyes twinkled at the question. 

Alina’s cheeks colored slightly. Steve narrowed his eyes. Was this man flirting with her? 

She shook her head. “I am most definitely not his matriarch. That would be Pepper Potts.” 

“Did someone say my name?”

Steve turned to see Pepper and Happy walk into the lobby. 

“Hello, Steve. Alina,” she greeted them with a smile. 

Happy kissed Alina on the cheek and nodded at him. “Cap.” 

Pepper turned her attention to Clark. “You must be the reporter from The Planet.” 

Clark nodded. Pepper offered her hand out, and he kissed it. What was with this guy?

“Tony’s told me a lot about you. The rising reporter from The Planet. Though I must say, I’m a little disappointed. I was hoping Lois would be covering the story. You know, give it that girl power angle,” Pepper teased. 

Steve watched Clark shift at the mention of the other reporter’s name. Interesting.

“Lois couldn’t make it. She’s covering a story in Iceland at the moment. But I’ll do my best to do this story justice.”

“I’m sure you will,” Alina smiled. 

Clark returned the gesture and looked away, blushing slightly. Oh, for crying out loud. 

“Well, shall we?” Pepper said. “I’ve arranged a tour of the facilities. Clark, you’ll be staying with us until Sunday, is that correct?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Wonderful. Happy, make sure his bags get sent to his guest quarters.” 

“Will do,” Happy piped up. He offered to grab Clark’s suitcase, which the man handed over. 

Clark offered Alina his arm, and she took it. Steve felt his eyebrows furrow. Pepper took Happy’s free arm. 

“It was nice to meet you, Captain,” Clark said, smiling genuinely at him. Steve forced himself to smile. 

“Same to you, son.” 

The four of them turned away, chatting about the architecture in the lobby, leaving Steve to stare after them in the large hall.

***

When Steve saw Alina next, it was the following afternoon. She was sitting at the table in the conference room with Clark. Alina was talking. Clark had a notebook out. She was smiling, cheeks slightly pink. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Before he could stop himself, Steve made his way towards them.

At his presence, Clark looked his way, Alina looked up in surprise. Steve glanced at her. There was a twinkle in her eyes. He wondered bitterly if it was because of Clark. 

The man rose from his seat. Had he been this tall and muscular yesterday? 

“Captain, a pleasure to see you again.” 

The man extended his hand. Steve looked at it and clasped it firmly, tightening his grip. Clark didn’t seem to feel it. Steve frowned to himself. What kind of journalist was he? Clark let his hand go and grinned. 

“How are you doing today, son?” 

“I’m fine, thank you. I was interviewing Alina about her time with the Foundation. She was telling me that she would be stepping down as head next month. A shame, really.

Steve looked at Alina. She was looking at Clark and smiling. Steve felt a familiar feeling of envy rise in his chest. 

“Clark has been very kind to us in his piece. I’m trying to get him to write something with a little more flavor.”

“I think I’ve got all the flavor I need. The stuff you gave me about you and Tony at MIT will be very interesting for print.”

Alina smiled at him and bit her lip. For God’s sake, she was flirting with Clark right in front of him. He had to do something. Steve folded his arms, pushing his biceps out and sticking out his chest. 

“So, Captain, would you care to comment on how you got involved with the project? Alina tells me that you were in it from the beginning.” 

Steve looked at her. He hadn’t expected this. She avoided his gaze.

“Right. Yes, I was,” Steve started. Clark waited. Steve cleared his throat. “It was six, no seven months ago now. Tony told me he wanted me to wear my suit and stand in a room full of donors. Impress them into handing over their hard-earned money.” 

Clark grinned.

“I was skeptical at first. Tony took me off the mission for the week,” Steve said, recalling the memory. “But when I realized that Alina was going to head the foundation, I decided to join the team.” 

He saw Alina’s cheeks blush at that comment. His confidence grew. 

“I learned a lot working beside her, preparing for that first presentation.” 

He recalled the time they spent together working on the presentation — researching statistics, debating socioeconomic policies, running through the presentation together. It was in this very conference room last summer. His memories drifted to their very first date that day in Queens. Steve looked down at the ground. 

“Alina has been dedicated to the Foundation since Day 1. It will be a shame to lose her. I have nothing but the highest respect for the work she does,” he said sincerely, looking straight at her. 

She met his eyes, hard lines softening.

Clark let out a low breath, writing it all down. “High praise from Captain America.” 

“It’s all true,” he said. “Alina has spearheaded the Foundation from Day 1. Without her, the fundraiser on Saturday would never have happened.”

“I’d say. The sheer amount of planning boggles me, Alina,” Clark said.

“I have a big team behind me. No one accomplishes anything alone,” Alina said. Another hair tuck. 

“It’s been a true privilege interviewing you. It’s so rare I get to interview people I actually like,” Clark responded. 

She smiled at him, eyes twinkling. Steve wanted those eyes to twinkle at him. 

“Well,” Clark said. “I think I have all the information I need to start working on this piece. Thank you for being so patient with me as I shadowed you today.” 

Alina stood up, and he followed suit. He took her hand and kissed it. Steve tightened his jaw. 

Alina blushed. 

“Thank you, Clark. I’ve had a wonderful afternoon.” 

She touched his waist lightly and kissed him on the cheek. Steve watched as pink rose on the man’s cheeks. It took all of his strength not to pull them apart. 

“Captain,” the man said, nodding his head. Steve returned the greeting. They watched as he left the room and disappeared down the hallway. 

They were alone now. He turned to Alina, but she was looking back at the computer. 

“Nice guy,” Steve commented. 

She didn’t reply. 

“Are we still doing this?” 

No reply. Steve stared at her. The woman was maddening. He felt anger rise in his chest at the same time, heat rush in his body. He wanted to flip her over the table, lift her skirt and… 

“Steve, can I talk to you for a second?” He turned around to see Christine at the doorway, smiling at him. “Hey, Alina. Is it ok if I steal him from you?”

Alina looked up at the woman, red rising to her cheeks. 

“You can have him. The Captain and I are done here.” She got her things and rose from her seat. “Excuse me,” she said, walking out of the room. 

Steve stared after Alina. Christine walked in. 

“I have a question for you, Rogers.” 

He forced his eyes away from Alina’s legs. Christine was smiling up at him. 

“Is something wrong with the paperwork I just submitted? Because I double-checked it like I always do,” he said. 

“No, silly,” Christine’s eyes gleamed. “Your paperwork is stellar. As always.” 

He looked at her in confusion. 

“Do you have a date for the gala?”

***

Alina sighed. Saturday had finally arrived. She had a million things to do today, and she felt utterly spent already. She glanced at the clock. 12 hours to the gala. She could do this.

After a long, hot shower, she selected her work outfit for the day. She would be running around Manhattan Center all morning, so a pantsuit was the best decision. The gala started at 8pm. She needed to get there by 6pm, at least. It was going to be a long day. 

She spent the morning making sure that everything was set at the venue for tonight. Decorations were being installed. Art items were coming in. She helped out wherever she could. Her executive assistant, Fred, was commanding an army of helpers with his earpiece and notepad. Bless his heart. 

At noon, she made sure everyone took a break for lunch. She didn’t need anyone fainting from overworking. It happened at events of this magnitude. After lunch, she checked in on Fred to see if he needed support.

“Why are you still here?” Fred frowned, checking his watch. It was close to two. “It’s your big night. Go. I got this.” 

She smiled at him. The ride back to the compound would take up to an hour on Saturday afternoon traffic. She’d get back with two hours to get ready. She made sure to ask the driver to avoid driving through Brooklyn.

When she returned to her guest quarters, she flopped on her bed. She needed a nap. She closed her eyes, but the image of one person popped in her mind. She tried to will it away. 

She got up and went to the bathroom. Steve had tried talking to her, but she had shut him out both times.

She turned on the shower and stepped into it, letting the hot water fall on her body. It was soothing. 

She wanted to talk to him. But when she saw him tonguing that woman, it threw her back to all the times she had dated men who disrespected her. Hayden, for one. Bruce was another. Now Steve seemed to join the ranks. Surprisingly enough, Tony was the only one who hadn’t crossed that boundary. She had to give it to him. When Tony committed, he went all in. Not unlike Steve.

She knew she was being petty. That woman had thrown herself at him. Still, why had he allowed the kiss to last for such a long time? She breathed out. What the hell did she care who he kissed anyway? 

She sighed and turned in the shower. She loved Steve, that’s why. 

She wanted to talk to him, but every time she thought about approaching him, she felt the same fear from that fateful night grip her heart. What was happening to her? What was she so afraid of?

She sighed, stomach crawling. Why did Steve have to ruin what they had going for them? She would never understand what possessed him to propose

She turned, feeling the water on her back. Was it the vacation they had in Bali? Alina sighed, recalling the trip. It had been pure bliss. Slow mornings spent in bed, relaxed afternoons by the beach. Cooking together at night and the special time they spent at twilight, enjoying one another’s company in silence. Ferocious lovemaking sessions aside, the trip deepened the easy, intimate connection they already had. Maybe that was the problem. They had had too much of a good time together

She put her head under the running water, letting it run down her face. She knew she was still avoiding the actual problem. 

She had run away from something she was scared of. She wasn’t prepared for Steve's proposal — for how much he loved her, how serious he was about her. The thought made her stomach flip. Steve had wanted to marry her. He wanted kids. Her stomach did a somersault. 

It wasn’t that she disliked children. In fact, she was great with them, and they seemed to take to her quite quickly. But children just seemed to complicate things. She hadn’t had the best childhood, even with the money her parents had. It had been too short and very lonely. 

She didn’t blame her parents. They had gotten married for wealth and convenience. They hadn’t actually started enjoying each other’s company until much later in their lives together. When they produced a child that showed an interest in music, they focused all their attention on grooming her talent. They were not her friends or confidants. More like, well-intentioned, clueless guardians. She loved them, and they loved her, but they were not close. 

Alina rinsed off and got out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, staring at herself in the mirror. 

Why hadn’t she said yes to Steve? She recalled seeing Steve down on one knee, and her stomach did another somersault. He had looked up at her with those bright blue eyes and his beautiful face. She felt a lump form in her throat, and she took a deep, steadying breath in. Had she wanted to say yes? Her stomach flipped. 

She sucked in a deep breath and looked at the clock. An hour and a half left to get ready. Alina stepped out of the bathroom. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

She opened the closet door and smiled, looking at the dress for tonight. Fred was right. Tonight was her night.

***

Steve walked into the ballroom. There were close to 300 people there. Who were all these people? He could feel the excitable energy buzzing in the room.

He scanned the room, looking for a dark-haired woman in a white dress. Then, he heard her laughter. He swung his head, and his heart stopped. 

Hair up with a big smile on her face, Alina looked relaxed and happy. The dress she was wearing looked amazing. He had never seen her in that color before. She was sophisticated and sexy, fun, and elegant, all at the same time. When she turned, his breath caught in his throat. The dress had no back. He looked at the dangerously low curve. 

“You alright, Cap?”

“Huh?” He turned to see Sam looking at him. 

He shifted. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Hello, boys.”

Natasha took her place next to Steve. He gave her a once over. She was wearing a long black dress. 

“You look nice,” he commented. 

“Thanks. I like the suit. Nice bowtie.”

Steve looked down at what he was wearing tonight. A custom dark blue suit with a white shirt, made by Tony’s personal tailor. It was in preparation for the auction tonight. The red bowtie was a little too on the nose for him, but it made the tailor happy and completed his trademark red, white, and blue ensemble. 

“Thanks.”

“How come no one’s complimenting me on how I look?” Sam asked. 

Natasha grinned. “You look great, Sam.” 

“Why thank you,” Sam said, adjusting his black suit jacket. 

Steve noted the well-cut tuxedo and the eagle wings pin on his lapel. 

“I like the pin.” 

“Thanks, man. It was from my time in the army.

Vision came and stood next to them, Wanda in arm. Vision was also in a black tuxedo and Wanda in a flowy, maroon dress. 

“Hello, gang,” Wanda smiled.

“What are we staring at?” Rhodes said, joining the line. He was in a tuxedo as well. 

No one answered. There was a moment of silence as the six of them stood and stared out at the ballroom. The people nearby were looking at them curiously.

“We should get moving,” Natasha commented. “We’re starting to freak out the locals.” 

Steve nodded. They broke off, Vision and Wanda in a pair and Natasha and Rhodes arm-in-arm. Sam stuck by his side. 

Steve looked to see where Alina was now. She was chatting in a small circle with Tony and Pepper. She had her hand resting on Clark’s arm. He felt himself bristle. Was he her escort tonight?

“No date tonight?” Sam asked as if reading his thoughts. 

“Nah.”

“I thought you would’ve gone with Alina.” 

Steve didn’t respond. When Christine asked him to accompany her tonight, Steve had turned her down as gently as he could. Steve hoped Alina would show up alone tonight, but now he realized how silly that was. It was a big night for her. Of course, she would have a date. 

Sam spoke again. “What’s going on with the two of you?” 

Steve didn’t answer. Sam sighed and ordered a drink. When the drink arrived, he grabbed it and started to walk. 

“C’mon, let’s go say hi to Tony.” 

Sam led the way, and Steve found himself following his friend. 

Tony was telling a story. “So I told Luthor, he could stick it where the sun don’t shine. Perry and I became good friends after that.” 

The group laughed. Alina’s eyes flitted over to Steve at his approach. She gave him a once over, eyes landing on the red bowtie. Steve straightened himself up. 

“Steve, Sam, you made it,” Tony said.

Pepper smiled at him and moved to kiss him on the cheek. The next few minutes were spent exchanging greetings. Steve clasped Clark’s hand, and the man smiled at him. Steve couldn’t bring himself to dislike the man. It was annoying how genuine and likable Clark was. 

When it was Steve’s turn to greet Alina, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. He relished the feeling of her lips on his cheek and touched her exposed back. She shivered imperceptibly at his touch. He smiled to himself.

“So, are the three of you ready for the auction tonight?” Pepper asked. 

Sam laughed. Steve shook his head. 

“Tony?”

“Bring it on. I want to see how much these clowns would be willing to pay to spend a night with me.”

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. “If I could find the person right now, I’d tell them not to bother. I’ll trade a night with you for free in exchange for a bottle of wine and a nice, warm bubble bath.”

“Ouch,” Tony said, slapping a hand on his chest and keeling backward. Everyone laughed. 

Steve watched as Pepper smiled at Tony and pecked him on the cheek. She squeezed his arm. Tony smiled at her. Steve glanced at Alina, stomach in a knot. She was avoiding his eyes. 

“A warm bubble bath sounds like heaven right now,” Alina commented, her tone light.

“Have you ever been to a Turkish bath?” Clark asked. He looked at her and then at the group. “I covered a story about Turkish bathhouses in the city. Turns out Turkish baths are a good way to channel black market goods. The baths themselves were lovely, though.”

Alina smiled. “Criminal activity aside, if they are even one-tenth like the one in Istanbul, I’d bet they are wonderful.”

“We should go together sometime.” 

Clark smiled at her, and Steve felt his heart try to jump out of his throat.

“I’ll take you to one that isn’t funneling black market pistachios.” 

Everyone in the group laughed. Alina smiled at Clark, cheeks flushing a little. Screw likable. He wanted to punch the guy. 

“Black market pistachios,” Tony said. “ Who would have thought there was such a demand for pistachios? Maybe we should look into investing in nuts.” 

“Tony, I’d say we’re already invested in nuts,” Pepper replied.

“Damn. Pepper’s on fire today!” Sam said.

Everyone laughed. Pepper leaned into Tony’s ear to whisper something. 

“I love you.”

Steve felt guilty, listening in on them. The two of them were facing one another, smiling. Steve felt his heart constrict. He tried to catch Alina’s eye. She was looking away, hand still on Clark’s extraordinarily large bicep. Did the man do pushups at his desk all day? 

“Well,” Tony said. “You all enjoy yourselves. Pepper and I have to make the rounds.” 

Tony offered Pepper a velvet, maroon sleeved arm, and she took it. They made their way towards another circle of people. 

The four of them looked at one another. Clark looked at Sam with interest. 

“So, Mr. Wilson…”

“Just Sam.” 

“Sam,” Clark smiled. “How does it feel to be able to fly?

Sam grinned at the man. Steve couldn’t fault him. Clark had natural charm, damn him. 

“It feels great. There’s nothing like being up in the sky.”

Clark grinned at him. “I can only imagine.”

Clark asked more questions about the suit, and Sam talked to him about it with much excitement. Meanwhile, Alina was still avoiding looking at Steve. It was beginning to really annoy him. How much longer did she think she could keep this up? They would have to talk sometime, wouldn’t they?

“The venue looks great, Alina,” he commented. 

At the sound of her name, she turned to face him. 

“Thank you, Captain.” 

He felt multiple, conflicting sensations rise in his body at the formal title. Alina went back to watching Clark talk. He wanted to pull her away.

“Have you tried taking it out, Captain?” Clark turned to ask him. 

“Taking what out?” 

“The Falcon suit."

“No, I can’t say I have.” 

“The suit’s meant to work with me and me alone,” Sam explained.

“I guess there are some things even Captain America can’t do,” Clark teased. 

That was it.

“Excuse me,” Steve turned away. He needed to remove himself from the situation before he did something he regretted. 

“Did I say something wrong? I was only making a joke,” he heard Clark say in a worried tone. 

“He’s been a little stressed with work lately. I’ll go check on him,” Sam said. 

Steve made his way to the bar. He needed a drink. He didn’t care that he couldn’t get buzzed. He just wanted something to drown his troubles. He ordered the strongest one he could find on the shelf and ordered it. 

“Hey, Cap, you alright?” 

“Leave me alone, Sam.” 

“Look, Cap, I don’t know what’s going on between you and Alina…”

“I said, leave me alone.” 

“I’m not going to leave until you tell me what's going on.”

“Sam,” he said in exasperation. 

“Something’s going on, and I want to know what it is. You haven’t been acting like yourself these past few weeks.”

The bartender slid his order over, and Steve took it. He took a sip. Yikes, that was strong. He scrunched his face up and placed it back down. 

“Talk to me, Cap.” 

Steve turned around and watched Alina move toward a group of donors, arm in arm with Clark. They made a good looking couple. He took a larger swig. 

“Just talk to me.” 

Steve looked at his friend. He debated for a few moments what he should say.

“I proposed. She said no.”

Sam sputtered. “What? When’d you do that?” 

“Valentine’s Day.” 

Sam stood there in shock.  “Were you going to tell me you proposed?”

Steve shrugged. “It doesn’t matter now. It might as well have never happened.” 

Sam stared at him. Steve sipped from his glass. The drink was disgusting. He downed it in one go, lamenting the fact that he couldn’t feel any of its effects. 

“Why did she say no?” Sam said after a few long moments. 

Steve looked out at her. She was smiling and talking to one of the future scholarship recipients. Clark was looking at her with admiration. 

Steve shrugged. “Beats me.” 

Sam stared at him. “You didn’t ask?” 

“I tried talking to her, Sam. She shut me out.”

“And you didn’t push it?” 

“I pushed it, Sam. But the woman is stubborn as all hell. She won’t talk to me,” Steve huffed in frustration. “And then that whole thing with Christine happened…hell. I wouldn’t talk to me, either.” 

Sam was quiet. The dejection in his voice hung in the air. 

“Cap, you need to talk to her. Seriously, man. Just go over there and talk to her.” 

Steve looked at Sam. 

“You can’t just sit back and let Glasses take her away from you.” He gestured to Clark. 

“I’m not letting anyone do anything.”

“It seems like you’re giving up on her.”

“ _ She _ gave up on  _ me _ . She rejected my proposal.” 

“What did she say exactly?” 

Steve’s stomach constricted, recalling the night. 

“She said she needed time to think.” 

Sam glared at him. Steve was surprised to see frustration in his friend’s face.

“That is not a rejection.”

Steve shrugged. He wished he could tell Sam what else had been said between them that night, but it didn’t seem to matter anymore.

“Talk to her,” Sam urged him. 

Steve didn’t move. Sam sighed. “You know I love you, man, but sometimes…” 

“You want to punch me in my perfect teeth?” 

“Well. Yes, actually,” Sam said. “This is Alina we’re talking about. Look at her.” 

Steve looked. She and Clark were dancing now. Their bodies were a respectable distance apart, but his hand was on her exposed back. She was so beautiful, smiling at him while they swung around on the dance floor. Steve felt his stomach constrict into a tight knot. 

“You love the girl. Just talk to her. You don’t want to regret this for the rest of your life.”

Steve stared at Alina. She looked happy and yet…Steve took a deep breath and made his way to the dancefloor. 

“Atta boy,” Sam called out from the bar. 

Steve made his way towards her as if pulled by a magnet. Before he knew it, he was next to them. 

“May I cut in?” Steve asked, tapping Clark on the shoulder. 

Alina looked at him in surprise. Clark smiled and stepped aside. Alina was still stunned. Steve took the opportunity to take her hand in his, placing his other hand on her waist. Clark nodded his way, and Steve smiled his thanks. 

“Shall we?” Steve asked, looking at Alina. 

Alina looked like she might walk away, but she nodded, meeting his eyes. They swung to the music. 

“You look breathtaking tonight,” Steve said, looking at her in the eyes. Fear, anger, and frustration swirled in them…along with a glimmer of hope. 

“Thank you.”

They danced in silence. 

“Alina, I’m s..”

“Don’t,” she said, gripping his hand. He faltered. She continued. “Don’t do this. Not here. Tonight is too important to me.”

Steve nodded, stomach plummeting. He felt his confidence falter. They danced in silence again. 

“Clark asked me to join him on top of the Empire State Building tonight after the gala,” she said suddenly, without meeting his eyes. “He says he wants to show me something.”

Steve clenched his jaw and bit back a scoff. He was sure he knew what Clark really wanted to show her.

After a few seconds of tense silence, he cleared his throat. 

“What did you say?” 

Alina looked at him. “I don’t know, Steve. What do you think I should say?” 

His heart beat faster. She was looking at him with a challenge in her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t presume to tell you. You’re a grown woman, after all. You can make your own decisions.” 

Alina stared at him in exasperation for a few moments. Then, Steve watched as a ghost of a smile played on her lips. 

“You’re right, Captain. I do make my own decisions.” 

He stared back at her. She moved her hand ever so slightly, under his suit jacket, without breaking eye contact, and rubbed her thumb on his side through his shirt. In that one move, Steve felt heat rise in his body.

“I was going to head back to my room after,” she started. “Maybe eat a tub of ice cream. Alone, naked in bed.” 

Steve choked. Alina continued with a serene smile on her face. 

“But I guess I wouldn’t mind seeing whatever it was Clark wanted to show me on top of the Empire State. Unless I catch wind of any other plans.” 

She smiled at him, a gleam in her eyes. He looked at her. She was giving him a chance.

He cleared his throat. “I was going to go to this place I know in Brooklyn after the gala,” he said carefully. 

“Oh? Is it an afterparty of sorts?” 

She looked at him with innocent eyes. He moved his hand to her naked back and felt electric warmth spread from his hand to her skin. He wanted to move his hand lower but stopped himself.

“You could say that,” he said, making direct eye contact. “It’s a private apartment I share with a...special friend. She’s got excellent taste in music. I was going to open a bottle of wine and listen to some old records.” 

“Oh, that sounds lovely.” 

Alina smiled. Steve felt this heart skip a beat. The song came to an end, and they parted, bowing to one another. Steve took her hand and kissed it lightly. 

“Let me know what you decide to do tonight. I’ll be waiting for your answer.” 

***

Alina was in the bathroom. The night was almost over. She sat in the private stall in silence. This was the only time she had to herself tonight.

The fundraiser had gone off without a hitch. The silent auction was a huge success, but the best part of the night was when the auctioneer announced they were auctioning off dates with the Avengers. Alina smiled. The crowd had gone wild when the seven of them stepped out on stage. 

She recalled how Steve looked — legs apart, smiling out at the crowd. When he folded his arms, she had smiled to herself. She knew him enough to know that he was hiding his anxiety. The woman who won the bid was the same age as her grandmother. Steve had been an absolute gentleman, taking her hand and leading her up on stage as she kissed him full on the lips in front of everyone. She laughed to herself. Of course, Steve had won the heart of an older lady. She wondered what that said about her.

During their dance, he had invited her back to their place in Brooklyn after the ball. Should she go? She was proud of her quick thinking. Flirting with him while they danced seemed to diffuse the building tension from the past two weeks. Plus, she enjoyed making him blush. 

She stood up and took in a deep breath. Clark had invited her out later too. She had to admit, she was curious. She liked the man and could see herself forming a fast connection with him. He was kind, considerate, and charming in an eager-to-please kind of way. He reminded her of Steve in so many ways.

She opened the door and left the stall, touching up her makeup. All that was left to do tonight was to deliver the speech she had prepared. And then, she would be done.

***

“And with that, I say thank you to everyone who has worked so tirelessly with me these past two months to make this fundraiser a reality. A toast.” Alina brought up her glass of champagne. “To each and every one of us in this room. May we always remember that we are a part of something larger than ourselves. And may we work to always honor our dreams.” 

People in the room raised their glasses along with her. Alina took a sip, and everyone did the same. When that was done, people clapped. Tony and Pepper, who was standing beside her, came up and handed her a giant bouquet of flowers.

Tony kissed her cheek, and when he pulled away, she found tears in her eyes. He looked at her and placed another lingering kiss on her cheek. Pepper smiled at her and enveloped her in a tight, long hug. She felt tears fall on her face. It felt like she was leaving her family. 

Tony moved to the microphone. 

“Enough sappiness for tonight. We’ve got the ballroom for another hour, and the band’s agreed to stay until they kick us out of here. Let’s party!”

The crowd whooped, and the band started playing something upbeat. Alina looked at Tony, wiping tears off her face. 

“Beautiful speech. Absolutely spot-on,” he said, nodding her way. Pepper took his arm. 

“We’ll miss you very much.”

Alina smiled. “You’ll do great as chair, Pepper.” 

“Of course she will. She’s Pepper Potts,” Tony said, squeezing his partner’s arm and smiling at her. She returned his smile. 

“I’ll try to carry on the work you’ve done, Alina.

Alina smiled at her and embraced her in another hug. 

“I said, enough sappiness for tonight,” Tony said. “C’mon, let’s dance. Where’s your dance partner?” he asked Alina. 

She looked out at the crowd. Steve was standing off to the side, talking to the woman who won his bid. Clark was at the bar. When he saw her, he waved. 

“Are you and Kent…What happened with you and Cap?” 

“Tony,” Pepper said with a warning. 

“It’s alright, Pepper.” 

Alina looked at Tony.

“You know, Tony. It’s really none of your business,” she started. Pepper nodded, giving Tony a reprimanding look. “But, since you asked…” 

Tony glanced at her.

“I’m still not telling.” 

Tony faked a pout. Pepper laughed. 

“C’mon, Iron Man. Let’s dance.” 

“But, but…I want to know.” 

Pepper dragged him off. 

“Bye, Tony,” Alina called out. 

Pepper turned around and smiled at her as they walked off. Alina glanced at the two men out in the ballroom again. Clark was now talking to a group of people by the bar. Steve was still engrossed in his conversation — a bunch of older folks had joined in. Alina moved to the side of the stage and descended. 

Fred came up to her and took her flowers away. Alina smiled at him. Then, she took a deep breath in and made her way towards the bar. Steve looked at her when she passed by. A dark look clouded his face when he realized where she was headed. Alina steeled herself. 

“Hi Clark,” she said, touching his arm. 

“Hello.” 

Wow, he was adorable. Alina never thought she liked a man in glasses, but those glasses made him look very endearing. 

“Can we go somewhere quiet and chat for a bit?” 

He smiled at her and put his drink down. He offered his arm, and she took it. They made their way outside the ballroom and headed to a small balcony, hidden by a pair of heavy velvet curtains.

Alina settled herself on the railing, and Clark stood a respectable distance away. 

“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?” she asked. 

“Very much so. I always thought these kinds of things were stuffy. But you guys really know how to party.”

Alina laughed. Clark smiled and inched closer to her. She could feel his body heat radiating off him. She cleared her throat. 

“Clark, I’m really glad we met this week,” she started. He moved his hand next to her on the railing. “But I can’t go with you tonight to the Empire State.” 

He looked out at the city block below and took a deep breath. “I understand.”

She turned to look at him and took his hand.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” she began. “I just…I need to sort something out first.”

He looked at her. “Is this about the Captain?”

“How did you know?” 

He shrugged, hand still in hers. “It’s not hard to tell. He looks at you a certain way when he thinks you’re not looking.”

“How does he look at me?” she asked before she could stop herself. 

“Like he loves you, of course.”

She pulled her hand away then, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. He looked out at the twinkling lights. 

“It can’t be easy.” 

She looked at him with a question in her eyes. 

“Being a superhero and trying to date. Or at least, figure out how romance fits in your life.” 

“It sounds like you’re speaking from personal experience. Have you dated a superhero before?” 

Clark looked at her, blue eyes twinkling. “Nope. But it’s hard enough for the rest of us trying to figure out how any of this works. It can’t be easy for them.

Alina considered this. “No, I guess it can’t.” 

They were silent for a few more moments. Alina felt a strange need to rest her head on his shoulder. So she did. 

Clark welcomed the gesture, shifting his body slightly to accommodate her. She sighed, feeling exhaustion leave her body and peace wash over her. 

“Thank you, Clark,” she whispered after a few moments. 

“For what?” 

“For tonight. You’ve been a true gentleman.” 

She lifted her head and pressed a soft, warm kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away, she saw softness mingled with desire in his eyes. She straightened herself up. 

“I should go now.” 

“Of course. I understand.” 

She placed a hand on his jaw. He looked at her. They exchanged a soft, knowing smile. Then, she turned around and walked away. She thought she heard him sigh when she left the balcony.

***

“Have you seen Steve?” she asked Sam. 

Sam looked around. “No. I think he might have left a while ago.” 

Alina felt her heart sank. Damn it. Where was her phone? Alina stalked off in a hurry. She had to find Fred. Fred had her purse. 

After nearly 20 minutes of searching, she found Fred in the galleys, talking to the caterers. 

“Fred, I need my phone.” 

He gestured to the caterer, pausing their conversation, and handed her the purse. She took her phone out. The goddamn thing had died. Shit. 

She ran out of the kitchen and nearly collided into Natasha. 

“Whoa, there. You ok?” 

“I need to talk to Steve. Do you know where he is?” 

“He left some time ago. I don’t blame him. Those grannies were monopolizing his attention.” 

Alina tried to hurry off, but Natasha stopped her. 

“You ok? You look stressed.” 

“I really need to talk to Steve, Nat. My phone is dead.” 

“Use mine.” Natasha handed her phone over.

“Thanks.” 

Alina grabbed the phone and searched for Steve’s contact. She dialed and waited. No answer. 

“He’s not picking up,” she said, beginning to sound desperate. 

“Maybe he’s not near his phone.”

Alina shook her head. She tried again. Still no answer. Damn it. After a failed third attempt, she gave Natasha her phone back. 

“I need to go.” She rushed out, picking the hem of her dress by her hand and running off. “Thanks Nat!” 

Alina rushed out of the kitchen and ballroom, ignoring the people who tried to stop her. There was only one thought in her head. She needed to get to Steve. 

She hailed a cab, and miraculously, one stopped in front of her. She climbed in. 

“Where are you going, ma’am?” 

She hesitated for a moment. “Brooklyn,” she said before giving the driver the apartment’s address. She hoped to God Steve was at their apartment and not back in the compound. 

The drive felt like it took forever. The driver tried making conversation, clearly interested in her attire, and she listened politely, deflecting any personal questions. When they finally arrived at the destination, she paid him without looking at how much she handed over and rushed out of the cab. 

She ran into the lobby and waited for the elevator. Why was everything so goddamn slow tonight? Once she got in, she pressed the button and waited. When the elevator doors opened, she rushed out and down the hallway. 

Her heart was beating out of her chest. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. Then, she knocked on the door. 

There was no answer. 

She tried again. Still no answer. 

Her heart started to sink. He wasn’t there. She tried knocking again. No luck. Steve wasn’t home. He was probably at the compound. She felt tears brimming in her eyes. 

“Alina?” 

She turned and saw Steve. Before she could stop herself, she threw herself on his lips. She kissed him with all the passion she could muster. He dropped whatever he was holding and wrapped her in his arms, squeezing her. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue against hers. A hot thrill shot through her body. She deepened the kiss, massaging her tongue against his, and he squeezed her tighter. She wanted to kiss him forever. She missed this. She missed him. 

After what felt like an eternity of kissing and touching, they broke apart for air. 

Alina smiled at Steve, a little sheepishly. His cheeks were pink. He looked at her with that lopsided grin. She felt heat gather in a familiar place. 

“You came.” 

“Of course, I did.” 

“But I saw you with…”

“I told Clark I couldn’t go with him tonight.” 

“Ah.” Steve looked at the keys in his hands. “Why’d you knock? Don’t you have the keys?” 

Alina stared at him. Her keys were in her purse. She giggled. 

“Yeah, I do. They’re right here."

Steve smiled. He moved towards her, turning the key in the lock, and she felt his clean scent invade her senses. It went straight to her head. She felt woozy. 

He grabbed the bag of groceries and opened the door. Alina entered, and he followed her inside. She looked around the apartment. 

The last time they were here, there had been flowers, candles, and a romantic dinner. She felt a knot form in her stomach. Steve was avoiding her gaze, making his way to the kitchen.

Unsure of what to do, she made her way to the couch and sat down. Steve came out a few moments later. He stood awkwardly in the living room.

“Can I get you something?”

She looked at him. He looked nervous. 

“A glass of water would be great. I’m parched.” 

He nodded and disappeared to the kitchen again. A few minutes later, he reappeared with two glasses of water. He set them down on the table, being careful to use the coasters. Alina smiled to herself. She had given him such a hard time about using those coasters, and he listened. 

“Thank you.” She reached out and took a long sip. When she was done, she found Steve looking at her. 

“So…”

“So,” she said. She didn’t feel nearly as confident as she sounded. 

“Can we talk?” Steve asked. 

“Yes.” 

She saw him smile. Neither said anything for a few moments, and then, they opened their mouths at the same time to speak. 

“You go,” he said. 

She shook her head. “No, you go first. Please.” 

Steve opened his mouth. “I’m sorry for everything, Alina.” 

“No, I’m sorry, Steve.” 

They took each other’s hands. Alina smiled at him, feeling braver by the second. 

“I was careless with your feelings. I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

Steve looked at her. 

“I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I know you were just trying to take things to the next level.” 

“Yes, but I should asked you first.” 

“Yes, you should have. But it was still very sweet.” She squeezed his hand. “It was more than sweet. It was perfect.” She felt tears run down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Steve.” 

She started to cry. Steve held her close and hugged her. She sobbed into his shirt. 

“I just…” She stuttered, wiped her tears away. “I wanted to say yes.” Her heart beat faster at the confession. “I wanted to say yes, but I couldn’t.”

He looked at her. “Can you, now?”

She looked at his open face. “I don’t know.” 

She saw his face fall. It broke her heart. She started crying again. 

“I’m scared, Steve.” 

“Why, angel? What are you afraid of?” 

“I wasn’t ready for any of this. For us.” 

Steve was quiet. 

“When you told me you loved me that night, I freaked out. And then you wanted to talk about things…”

“I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have pushed you. It was selfish of me.”

Alina shook her head. “I just wish I could tell you why I can’t say…what you want me to say.”

Steve breathed out. Alina felt more tears run down her face. God, she was so confused about this whole thing. 

“I…” she started. 

“You don’t need to tell me why.”

She looked at him. There was nothing but care and love on his face. She felt emboldened by it. 

“Do you remember that man Ara mentioned I dated when we were at Christmas dinner?” 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. 

“I…I wanted to marry him.”

There was something in Steve’s eyes she couldn’t place. Alina continued. 

“I never told you about him,” she said quietly, looking down at her hands. 

Steve took her hands in his again and squeezed it. She looked up at him, feeling more tears threaten to spill.

“I was young. And stupid. I gave him my heart, and he broke it.” 

Steve breathed in. 

“When I realized that I had done what he did to me, to you, I knew I had to make things right. I’m really sorry for the way I acted that night, Steve.”

He took her face in his hands and stroked it. She kissed him then, soft and sweet. 

“I love you so much, Steve,” she said. His eyes softened. “And it scares me to know how much.”

He stroked her face. “I wasn’t ready for us either.”

They looked at one another and shared a little laugh. The weight in the room started to lift. 

Steve sighed. “All I want is an honest relationship with you, Alina.” 

She breathed in. There it was again. That word. She straightened up. “What do you mean by honest?” 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “You know. Honest. Meaningful. One where I can be your life partner.”

“We are partners.” 

“Well, yes, but…”

“But what? I’m committed to you, aren’t I? And I know you’re committed to me. What more do you want?” 

She was careful to keep her tone even. Steve hesitated. 

“I always imagined getting married to the person I love. I thought proposing was something I was supposed to do.” 

The last few words hung in the air. Alina breathed in before speaking. 

“Did something happen that pushed you to propose?” 

“Our trip to Bali…” Alina nodded in satisfaction, confirming her suspicions. “was amazing. I felt really intimate with you. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally too. So after December, I started seriously thinking about proposing,” he paused. “It was the right thing to do.” 

“From a certain point of view.”

“Your father gave me permission,” Steve insisted. 

“My father doesn’t know what I want.” 

He stared at her. “What do you want?” 

“I don’t know. This,” Alina said, squeezing his hand. “Us.”

“You have us. I wanted something more.” 

“Why? What difference does a ring make?” 

Steve hesitated. “It’s the right thing to do,” he repeated. 

“You keep saying that. Why?” 

He faltered. “I don’t know. I guess I always thought that when a man loves a woman, he would make her his wife.” 

Alina sighed. Sometimes, she forgot that the man in front of her was born in an entirely different time.

“First of all, a man does not  _ make  _ a woman his wife.” She saw Steve bristle at her words, but she ignored it. He had to hear this. “A woman agrees to be his life partner. In fact, they agree to be each other’s life partners.”

He looked at her with a stubborn expression on his face. Alina sighed.

“Second, people in love don’t always get married,” Alina said. “And vice versa. People who do get married aren’t always in love.” She thought of her parents. 

Steve listened, processing the information. “But I want to get married,” he insisted. 

“We can be committed to one another without a ring, can’t we?” She was starting to hear herself get angry. She fought to calm herself down. 

“It’s not just a ring, Alina. It’s what it means,” he said. “Love. Commitment. Courage to face things together.” 

“You can have all those things without making the relationship a legal entity.”

“Is that what marriage is about for you? Making things legal?” He looked at her in surprise. 

“Well, yes. Other than tax breaks and protecting your assets, what’s the point of legalizing a long-term, committed partnership?” 

Steve stared at her for a few moments. 

“That is very…logical. Brutal. But logical.” 

Alina shrugged. “You learn to become brutally logical about life when you stand to inherit a business empire.” 

Steve looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. She rarely talked about her family’s wealth with him, but it was relevant now, more than ever before.

Neither said anything for a few long moments. Steve finally spoke. 

“So, are you saying you never want to get married?” 

Alina sighed. 

“I don’t know.” Steve breathed out. She continued. “If I'm completely honest, the idea of marriage scares the hell out of me.

Steve flinched at her language, but she felt his energy soften. Alina took a deep breath and continued. 

“It’s not just about the issues with the legal institution either,” she said. “I didn’t witness a lot of happy marriages growing up. And even less happy families.” 

“I didn’t know that,” Steve said. “I assumed that with all the money, most rich folks were happy.” 

Alina laughed bitterly. “My parents were not happy for most of their lives together. I think they only started enjoying each other’s company recently.” 

Steve widened his eyes. “But they’ve been married for at least 40 years.” 

Alina nodded. “I know.” She sighed. “I don’t know how times were like back then, but people these days pile too many expectations unto marriage.”

Steve was quiet, so Alina continued.

“We want our partners to be our lover. Our best friend. A willing co-parent. A confidant,” she paused. “No one can be everything to one person, all the time.” 

There was a long pause. Alina looked at Steve. He had a heavy look in his eyes. She reached out for his hand for reassurance. At her touch, he looked at her.

“I never thought about it that way before,” he said after a few moments. 

She nodded and squeezed his hands.  “I love you, Steve. I really do.” 

He looked up at her, a hint of fear in his eyes. She took his face in her hands. 

“What we have,” she sighed. “It’s really special. I know because well, I’ve kissed some really terrible frogs.” 

Steve grinned. She smiled. 

“I think you know that what we have is rare too.” 

He nodded.  “I haven’t felt this way about anyone since Peggy.” 

Alina took a deep breath and squeezed his hands. He moved forward to kiss her, but she stopped him, inches away from his face. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Let me finish,” she smiled. Steve pulled back. 

“I’m not saying I’m completely opposed to marrying you in the future.” Steve’s eyes lit up at that. She smiled slightly, and he looked at her, eyes twinkling. “But I’d like to explore what we have right now. Take things slow.” He raised his eyebrows. She laughed. “Well, as slow as we can manage while having mind-blowing sex.” 

He laughed a deep, hearty laugh, and she felt her heart warm. 

“I want us to keep talking about this. I’m sure when we revisit this again, I will be open to the possibility of saying yes.” 

His eyes sparkled. “That’s enough for me right now. I want to do right by you, and I want to be with you.” 

She smiled at him. “I want to be with you too, Steve.”

He smiled at her, and her heart soared. When he spoke, his voice was soft. Gentle.

“I understand that it might not look like what I want, but nothing about us was something I ever expected.” He moved closer to her. “You’ve always been my blessing.” 

She looked away, suddenly shy. Steve inched his face closer. 

“I love you, angel,” he whispered. 

She felt heat rush in her body. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. Alina broke away a few seconds. 

“By the way, I forgive you for making out with that cute blonde.”

“I’m really sorry about that, Alina.” He looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself. 

“What?” 

“Well,” he started. “I imagined it was you I was kissing.” 

A wide smile started to spread on her face. She brought his lips to hers again. 

Their kiss started soft and sweet, but it wasn’t long before it intensified. Alina felt a deep need stir from inside her stomach. She moved onto his lap, and he shifted his body to accommodate her on top of him. Their lips were moving, deep and desperate against one another now. Their hands groped each other through their clothes. Alina felt Steve’s hand urgently rubbing her exposed back.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she whispered. She felt Steve shiver as her mouth brushed against his ear.

He stood up, carrying her easily with one hand. In one swift move, he moved her into a bridal style carry. She laughed in delight. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on him. 

When they reached the bedroom, he threw her on the bed. She motioned for him to join her, and he shrugged off his jacket, getting rid of his bowtie and unbuttoning his top button. 

“I like that bowtie. You looked really handsome tonight.”

He smiled. “We’ll keep the bowtie for later, but for now, I need to kiss you.” 

He pressed his body on top of hers, devouring her mouth with his own. Alina felt chills run up her spine as he touched her breasts. His hands moved lower. 

“Help me out of this dress,” she whispered. 

He grinned at her, a devilish smile on his face. 

“I like this dress. Red’s a good color on you. You look positively sinful in it.” 

She smirked. “That was the look I was going for.” 

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” 

She smiled innocently up at him. “I was trying to catch the eye of someone special.” 

Steve brought his hands around to the zip in the rear. The dress came undone slowly.

“Anyone I know?” 

“Well, he’s really handsome. Impossibly so…” 

He removed the straps, and her breasts were exposed. Alina saw his pupils dilate.

“He’s headstrong though. Likes things done his way.” 

Steve smiled, pulling the dress down lower. He kissed her hips when he saw her red lace underwear. Alina struggled to keep her thoughts straight.

“Very intelligent. A leader.”

Steve hummed. His mouth was at her thighs. She felt heat rise in her chest and unto her face. She could hardly breathe from the anticipation. 

“Kind of a dork. In a cute, nerdy kind of way.” 

She felt Steve smile against her inner thigh. He pulled the underwear down. She moaned. 

“Likes doing research,” she moaned again. “Keeps a notebook.” 

He pressed a light kiss on her, and she bucked. 

“Wears glasses.” 

Steve stopped and looked up at her. She looked down at him and smirked. Without breaking eye contact, he jammed a finger inside her.

“Steve!” 

“What was that last bit?” he said, continuing to pump his fingers in. Alina moaned a soft, low moan. She liked getting into trouble this way. 

“I said, he wears glasses.”

Steve jammed a second finger in.

“God!”

Steve smiled up at her. She let out a low cry. 

“Apologize,” he said. 

She looked down at him and pursed her lips, shaking her head. Steve raised his eyebrows, and in an instant, she felt his bruising mouth on her. She bucked her hips up. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Steve looked up and smirked. “Good. Now tell me it was me you were trying to impress tonight.”  She looked at him and hesitated. She was having too much fun teasing him. And it felt so good to have his fingers ravaging her like that. He pressed his thumb on her clit, and she cried out. 

“It was you!” She panted. She never wanted him to stop. “I wanted you to look at me tonight.” 

Steve nodded and returned his mouth on her. She let out a low, satisfied grunt and put her head back into the pillows. After a few minutes, she felt the tightening coil in her abdomen snap. She groaned and rode his mouth as she came, hard and fast, gripping a fistful of his hair in her hands. He didn’t seem to mind that she was a little rough. 

When she came down from her high, Steve was already naked. How did he get undressed so fast? It didn’t matter. She liked what she saw. He was already hard. She licked her lips and pressed them together. 

“My turn,” she announced. 

He grinned. Alina breathed in and got up off the bed, pushing him back against the wall, getting down on her knees. Thank God for the plush carpeting she found for their bedroom. 

She took him in his mouth, and he grunted, hands immediately reaching into her hair. She reached around and undid her updo. He threaded her long locks through his fingers and pressed himself into her. She felt her jaw whine. She breathed in and relaxed, feeling a little more space loosen up. Now, she could do what she wanted. 

She hollowed her cheeks, licking and sucking, looking up at him ever so often to see him with eyes closed in complete nirvana. He opened his eyes, and when their eyes met, he moaned and threw his head back against the wall. She breathed out in satisfaction and continued her libations. This was her way of thanking him for planning that special night, even if it didn’t end as planned.

“I missed this,” he groaned. 

She furrowed her eyebrows in surprise. Steve wasn’t usually so verbal. She liked this new side of him tonight. 

After going down on him for a little while longer, Steve spoke again. 

“I need to be inside you.” 

She slowly removed herself from him. He groaned a little. Alina smiled and crawled back on the bed, lying face up. He got on top of her and kissed her. He was lined up against her entrance, and she felt her slickness rub against him. He massaged her breast with one hand, holding himself up with another. While kissing her, he entered her slowly. 

She moaned. God, she missed this. She pulled their lips apart and looked up at him. He was looking down at her with so much care, it hurt her chest. 

“Steve,” she whispered, feeling him inch himself slowly inside her. She bucked her hips up, asking for more. He obliged, and she pushed herself against him. They gasped at the same time. 

She adjusted herself around him, and then, he started pumping into her. They were still looking into each other’s eyes. She saw love swirl alongside desire in his round blue orbs. She brought him down for another, much fiercer kiss. He pumped into her harder. 

She gasped, breaking for air and grabbed the headboard above. Steve was so big inside her, stretching her to her limits. She loved every second of it. She cried out, feeling a second orgasm build. Steve increased the pace, and she gripped the headboard with both hands. 

He was breathing deeply as he thrust himself into her harder. She threw her head back into the pillows.

“Steve…Oh My God. Steve!” 

Alina was panting now. She shut her eyes, hands on the headboard, concentrating on the sensation of him entering her repeatedly, and then, she came. She cried out, riding out her orgasm on him while he continued his punishing pace. 

When the orgasm didn’t let up, she breathed in, feeling a third wave come through. She opened her eyes. Steve was in her hair now. He was becoming erratic. She clenched her walls around him, and he gasped into her ear. She felt his warmth coat her insides as she rode out the third wave of pleasure to overcome her body. Steve was shaking on top of her. 

When he was done, he collapsed on her for a brief moment. She liked the feeling of his body weight on her. Then, he rolled over and sucked a deep breath in. 

“Wow. I missed that.” 

“Me too.”

She grinned and looked over at him. He had a slight sheen on his forehead. She raked back his hair and kissed him on the cheek. He shivered. She cuddled up close to him, and he rubbed her. She loved their post-sex ritual. 

They were silent for a long time, each catching their breaths. 

“I love you, Steve Rogers.” 

The room was dark except for the city lights coming in through the open window, illuminating the far side of the bed. 

“I love you, Alina Chen. Always will.” 

***


	12. Dirty Dancing - April 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Alina have some residual issues to sort out after the proposal. The feelings are messy, the dancing is dirty and the sex is oh-so-sexy. Enjoy x

Alina had been dancing all night. Steve felt like he might explode. 

When she mentioned that she wanted to go out dancing tonight, he had not imagined this. He looked over at her on the dancefloor and took a long sip of his drink. 

The throng of people on the floor was enough to give him a panic attack. He felt the heavy instrumental beat thud in his heart. People did not dance the way they used to. He looked at one of many couples gyrating. He wasn’t sure what he felt as he looked at them, grinding up against one another.

“You doing alright, buddy?”

He turned to look at the bartender. The man had a thick accent that was difficult to discern amid the throbbing music. He smiled at Steve while polishing the counter, tattooed biceps flexing.

“Yup.”

Steve turned around. The same couple was now eating each other’s faces off. Next to them, a man was pushing his pelvis aggressively into his dance partner while kissing her neck. Steve looked at the scene in horrid fascination. 

“Not going out there tonight?”

The tattooed bartender was wiping a glass down, looking at the dancefloor. 

“Out there? No, thank you.” 

The bartender looked at him and shook his head, smiling to himself. Steve turned around, needing a distraction.

“How long have you been working here?”

“A couple of months.”

“Do things always get...” Steve looked back at the dancefloor. Christ, that first couple were practically having sex on the dance floor. 

“Heated?” the bartender offered. 

Steve nodded.

“Yeah. Thursdays are one of our more popular nights. People enjoy getting down and dirty at the club.”

At the bartender’s words, Steve felt a lump form in his throat. He took another drink. The bartender laughed.

“Where you from, man?”

Steve looked at him. The man did not recognize him. Maybe it was the terrible lighting.

“Brooklyn,” he said after thinking of the most honest answer.

“Don’t they dance this way in Brooklyn?” The bartender grinned. “You look a little out of your depth here.”

“That’s because I am.”

The bartender continued to grin and shook his head. “You here by yourself?”

Steve shook his head. 

“I’m here with my…” he hesitated for a second, “…partner.”

He turned around, looking for Alina. She was dancing with her friends — Rachel and Nick. 

“There she is,” Steve said, pointing her out. “In the white dress.” 

The bartender raised his eyebrows. “That’s your woman?”

Steve nodded. The bartender stopped polishing his glass. 

“And you’re gonna let that,” he gestured at her, “dance alone all night?”

He felt himself bristle. “She’s with her friends.” 

The bartender raised his eyebrows again and went back to polishing his glass.

Steve watched Alina twirl with Rachel and throw her head back in delight. He smiled to himself. 

She looked drop dead gorgeous tonight. Who was he kidding. She looked gorgeous every time they went out on a date, but tonight, she looked irresistibly sexy. Her low cut dress showed off her cleavage, and the short hemline of her skirt showed off her legs. The only saving grace were the long sleeves. Without those, she was naked in Steve’s mind. He swallowed and took another sip of his drink. 

Tonight was their first date after the events of last season. Steve had proposed, and Alina had said no. Well, she had said she would think about it. After the events at the Foundation gala fundraiser, they both agreed to move forward with the idea of keeping communication channels clear. Still, things had been different between them. 

Alina had resigned as chair of the board. She wanted to concentrate on her music. She was also stepping back from her duties at the Chen Foundation. That took a bit longer, she said. Her parents would not be as understanding as Tony. 

Steve looked at Alina, shimmying against Rachel’s back. That dress did things to her body that Steve liked quite a bit. He swallowed. OK, he liked it a lot. 

“So how’d you two meet?” the bartender asked. 

“Work.”

“What kind of work do you do?” 

The man really had no idea who he was. “I’m a soldier.” 

The man raised an eyebrow. “Is she a soldier too? The army is recruiting some good-looking women these days. Maybe I should consider joining.”

Steve grinned. “She’s a musician.” 

They both stared at her for a bit. She was dancing with Rachel, hips swaying from side to side. A man on the dancefloor got dangerously close. Steve stood up a little straighter to get a look. Alina maneuvered her way around the potential intrusion. 

“She can handle herself, I see,” the bartender said.

Steve nodded. The bartender rapped the counter.

“Well, I got to go. My shift’s ending in a bit.”

“Thanks for the company.”

The bartender smiled. “If I were you, I’d get out there and dance with that woman. Women like that come once in a lifetime.” 

With that, he threw a rag over his shoulder and left the bar. 

Steve stared at Alina. He wasn’t the only one then. Other men saw it too. Alina was one of a kind. Once in a lifetime. He felt the grains of hurt from the rejected proposal he made her in February. Steve drank from his glass. 

Alina had told him that she was afraid. It was strange hearing her admit that. She had been the confident one their entire relationship. Always so forward with her needs and desires, especially in the bedroom. But the fear he saw in her eyes when he told her he loved her that night…that had been real. Steve just hadn’t expected it. 

_ I wanted to say yes, but I couldn’t.  _

He wanted to marry the girl. He loved her, that much he knew, and she loved him back. He had no doubt of that. Alina maintained that fact with a fierceness and passion throughout their conversation that night. When they made love later, she had given herself over to him completely. Steve had felt it. It made the situation all the more frustrating. He was confused when she said she wanted to slow things down and explore what they had. But his conviction in the love they shared made him relent. 

_ That’s enough for me right now.  _

Was it? He wasn’t so sure anymore. It had been a few weeks since they last saw one another, and this was her first trip back to New York. Since she was no longer chair, this trip was for him. Steve looked out at her, his heart skipping a beat.

But until he picked her up at the airport in the limousine she rented (and they engaged in intense, desperate kissing on the way to Brooklyn), they barely had a chance to connect. She was readjusting to her new schedule in Singapore, and things had started ramping up with the Avengers. The team had been tracking Brock Rumlow, a.k.a. Crossbones for a few months now, and there was chatter that something big might be happening on the African continent next month. Their demanding schedules and the 12 hour time difference meant they no longer had the luxury of daily phone conversations or regular texting. Steve sighed. He missed those early days with her. 

He looked out at the dance floor. Alina was dancing alone now, hands in the air, body swaying to the beat.

The woman was a mystery to him. He hated to admit it, but there it was. He thought he knew her. He had been so sure of it that he had gone and proposed. He had been confident she would say yes. But when she told him about the man who broke her heart and the reality of her parents’ marriage, he had seen a side of her he had never seen before. Uncertain, troubled even. 

He breathed in and looked out at the dance floor again. Alina grabbed Rachel’s arms and spun her around. 

Steve thought back to their relationship. Alina had always been open with him about her life. That was something that attracted him to her in the first place. She was easy to talk to, and he liked listening to her stories about her family and her music. He even learned to appreciate stories about her exes. Her varied dating life made her experienced and adventurous in bed. She guided him to explore his own sexuality in a way that made him feel safe and loved. Yet when they talked that night, it was like he was getting to know a completely different person. 

_ Other than tax breaks and protecting your assets, what’s the point of legalizing a long-term, committed partnership? _

He needed to remind himself then that she was very much unlike him. Alina had been born into wealth, generations of it, in fact. Her Peranakan heritage— a mix of Chinese and indigenous Malay as she had explained — meant that she had always known a life of privilege. Steve was the product of working-class Irish Catholic parents. Perhaps that explained the brutal pragmatism with which she viewed marriage.

But she also said that she was open to talking about it again, hadn’t she? 

_ I’m not saying I’m completely opposed to marrying you in the future.  _

A masochistic voice in his head told him not to hold out hope. Steve downed his glass and felt the liquid burn his throat. Maybe it would burn the knot in his stomach too. He set the empty glass on the counter. 

He watched as another man danced up behind Alina and tried to grab her waist. Steve frowned. The bartender was right. He should be out there dancing with his lady. Even if she wasn’t his wife, she was still his woman. Steve marched to the dance floor. 

When he pushed his way towards his companions, he started to have second thoughts. The heat, smells, and sounds in this pit of bodies was overwhelming. But then, he caught Alina’s eye, and her face lit up in joy. Steve felt his stomach flutter.

“Steve!” 

She threw her hands around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her. She was perspiring, and her cheeks were red. He felt the scent of her body go straight to his head.

Nick and Rachel danced up behind him. 

“Glad you joined us!” 

“Let’s dance!” 

Alina tugged him back towards her and started moving her body. 

Steve felt awkward standing there, stiff and unmoving, in a crowd of dancing bodies. Alina smiled and took his hands, gently placing them on her hips. Then, she moved her hips from side to side. It only made him feel more nervous. His entire body went warm. 

She moved closer in, sensing his hesitation. He shifted his hands around her waist as a result. He could feel her body heat against him. She was smiling at him, eyes twinkling. She placed her arms around his neck and threaded her hands through his hair. Alina continued dancing on him, hands massaging his hair. He closed his eyes and focused all his attention on her hands. He felt himself relax at the pleasurable sensation. Steve found himself moving to the rhythm, in time with her hands in his hair. She whispered in his ear. 

“There you go, cowboy.”

He opened his eyes and pulled away. Alina had a wicked gleam in her eyes. He swallowed. She winked and pulled him back close to her. 

Steve felt his heart hammer in his chest as he tried to fight the sudden rush of heat downwards. He wanted to stop, to breathe, but his body was not listening to his head at the moment. No, it was too busy entertaining the fact that Alina was pressed up against him, moving her body in ways that he had only seen her do in the privacy of their bedroom. 

At the thought, he turned away from her face and looked around in an attempt to distract himself. No one else was paying attention to them. Nick and Rachel were kissing heatedly, and the woman behind Alina was riding her partner’s thigh. Steve felt himself go red. It was getting difficult to breathe. 

Alina turned around and pressed her back up against him. He lifted his hands off her body in confusion. She started shimmying. Steve stood there, looking at her body move up and down on his. He felt his stomach twist into a knot, and more heat rush to his groin. 

She grabbed his hands and placed it around her waist. She held them there firmly and moved her body to the beat, encouraging his body to follow. It was easy enough instruction — her ass was grinding against his groin, and he would do anything to relieve the heat that was gathering there. 

After a few moments of grinding, Alina moved her head to the side and exposed her neck. Before he could stop himself, he reached his mouth down to kiss her smooth skin. She moaned into his ear. Steve felt himself get hard. Oh hell. 

He found himself kissing her neck again, and Alina pressed herself into his pelvis. Steve moved his hands up her body and stopped right below her chest before moving them back down again. She groaned. He felt the strangest inclination to bite her skin. Instead, he removed his lips from her neck and allowed her to press into him. His pants were getting really uncomfortable. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, rubbing up against one another. It was starting to get really hot. Steve was perspiring. Then, Alina turned back around and whispered in his ear, her mouth tickling his skin.

“Come on, let’s find a quiet spot.”

Steve nodded, happy for some relief, and she grabbed his hand. Steve stared at her ass. That dress was so short. One inch higher and…He adjusted himself covertly as she led them out of the massive throng of dancing bodies. 

When they finally found their way out, she led them to a quiet booth in the corner of the club. She flopped down on the seat. Steve thought he saw a flash of her underwear. He felt his face go hot. He really hoped he was not showing through his pants. He sat down carefully next to her. 

“Thanks for coming out and dancing with me.”

She tucked one leg behind another and sat back. Steve smiled, fully aware of the uncomfortable feeling in his pants. She laid her head on the back of the booth and caressed his arm.

“Are you having a good time tonight?” 

Steve felt electric goosebumps spread through his arm. He adjusted himself again and cleared his throat. 

“I guess.”

“You guess?”

She traced circles on his skin, eyes trained on his face. Steve swallowed, gathering his thoughts. 

“When you said we’d go dancing, I never expected this.”

He gestured to the overall debauchery in the club. She sat up and looked at the people in the pit below. Steve watched as her dress rode up a little higher. Alina laughed. 

“You know what,” she said. “Remind me to show you the movie  _ Dirty Dancing _ when we have time this week.” 

She leaned her head against the backrest and smiled at him again. God, he wanted to kiss her face. And do other things to her body. Steve moved in closer. He could feel his erection pressing up against his pants. 

Alina was looking at his mouth. Steve didn’t like public displays of affection, but after what happened on the dancefloor in full view of everyone in the club, what would a little kiss in a dark private corner booth do?

He closed the gap between their lips and was met with a passionate kiss. Alina moved her body close to him. Her hands moved unto his pants. He pulled away. 

“Not here.”

Alina stared at him, lust heavy in her eyes, and grabbed his face back to her lips. She was more forceful this time. Her hands reached down again, and Steve felt her squeeze him. He pushed her away. 

“Not here, Alina.” 

She looked at him, defiance in her eyes. Steve moved away from her. Alina got up. 

“Where are you going?”

“I need some water.” 

“Let me get it for you.”

She shook her head and left before he could protest. Steve watched her walk away in that short dress and felt his painful erection protest at the lack of relief. He took in a deep breath and forced himself to look elsewhere. Maybe if he checked out the latest status reports from Hill. Work might calm him down. 

He pulled out his phone, a move he usually detested while on a date, and started reading the latest mission debrief from Rhodes. With some focused breathing, he felt his body relax again. When he was done, he put his phone away and looked for Alina. 

She was at the bar, leaning over in her short dress. Steve’s mouth went dry. The work over the past few minutes was for nothing. She turned around and leaned back on her elbows, drinking her glass of water through a straw. A few men nearby were eyeing her with interest. Steve perked up, extrasensory abilities heightened. 

“Hey, how you doing tonight?” a tall man said, coming up to her. Steve straightened up in his seat. 

“I’m fine,” Alina said, without making eye contact. Her eyes searched the club and landed on Steve. He could swear he saw a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Can I buy you a drink? What are you drinking?” 

“I’m alright, thanks.”

“Let me buy you a drink.” 

Steve frowned at the man’s persistence. Alina was biting her straw and looking straight at him. The woman knew he was listening. She smiled at him then turned to look at the man. 

“Tell me something,” she said. “How much can you bench press?” 

“Sorry?” The man seemed confused by the question, but there was intrigue in his voice. 

Alina smiled. The man moved in closer to her, hand moving towards her arm. Steve stood up. 

“I’m a legs girl myself, but you have large arms, so I was wondering how much you bench pressed at the gym.” 

The man grinned. Alina bit her straw. Steve could hear the man’s heartbeat quicken. 

He was talking, but Steve couldn’t hear what he said. He was too distracted by the fact that the stranger was touching Alina’s arm. Alina glanced at his hand and smiled. 

That’s it. Steve made his way towards the bar at lightning speed.

“Hey,” he said, coming up behind her. He slipped an arm around her waist. Alina turned to him, face in mock surprise. The man’s face twisted in recognition then confusion.

“Oh, Adam, this is my boyfriend, Steve,” Alina said. “Steve, Adam was just telling me about his private gym. So what’s your workout routine like? I’m sure Steve would find it interesting too.”

Adam widened his eyes and cleared his throat. “Ah…um…you know what…”

Steve watched as the man fumbled. Alina took her straw in her mouth and looked at his face. 

“I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know…” Adam continued to fumble.

“It’s alright,” Steve said. He held out his hand and smiled sincerely. “I understand.” 

The man heaved out a deep breath and shook it. His palms were sweating, poor guy. He walked away. 

Steve turned to look at Alina. He narrowed his eyes at her. 

“That was cruel.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. She looked like she was going to say something in return, and then she shrugged. Steve frowned. What was going on with her tonight? 

“Hey, you two!” Nick and Rachel came up to them. “Taking a break? It’s hot out there, huh?” 

Alina looked at Steve. “It sure is.” 

“So Nick and I might leave for someplace quiet. Maybe relax at the rooftop lounge. Wanna join us?” 

“We’re leaving soon,” Steve said. 

Rachel smiled. “OK.” She moved to kiss Alina on the cheek. “Call me! We should get brunch together next weekend before you leave.” 

After the four of them exchanged their goodbyes, Alina turned to Steve. 

“Where are we going now?”

“Home.” 

“I want to stay here and dance a little more.”

“I want to go home. It’s getting late.”

She stared at him as if deciding something. Then, Alina shrugged. 

“Fine. I’ll let the driver know.” 

Steve frowned. Once she notified the driver, Steve offered his arm, and she took it. They exited the building in silence. He watched as she climbed into the car. This time, he definitely saw her underwear. It was a red lace number. Steve felt heat spike in his body. 

“Home, Matthias,” Alina said.

The driver nodded, putting up the privacy screen. Soft instrumental music came on, and the car moved. 

Steve looked at Alina. She was looking out the window. 

“I know what you were trying to do back there,” he said after a few moments. 

She turned around and faced him. “And what was that?” 

He clenched his jaw, not answering. Alina smiled a mischievous little smile. 

“I know you like it when I make you jealous, Steve.” 

He sucked in a deep breath. “Anyone ever tell you how infuriating you can be?” 

Her smile grew wider. “All the time.” 

Alina tried to reach down and grab him. Steve stopped her. She looked surprised. 

He moved away from her and stared out the window. She turned back around to her window in silence. 

One tense and silent car ride later, they came up to their building. The driver opened the door, and Steve stepped out. He offered Alina his arm, and they made their way up to their shared apartment, not saying a word to one another. 

When the door closed, Alina spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He looked at her.

“I’m sorry how I acted tonight at the bar. It wasn’t OK.”

Steve nodded, feeling tightness rise in his chest at her confession, and made his way to the bedroom. 

“You don’t make it easy, though.” 

He stopped and turned around. Alina looked angry. 

“What are you talking about?” 

She sighed. 

“I know we haven’t talked about what happened back in February since after the gala…” she started. 

Steve felt a knot form in his stomach. 

“But I think we need to.”

She sat down on the couch and patted the space beside her. Steve sat next to her. She took a deep breath and grabbed a blanket and pillow. 

“I know I hurt you when I rejected your proposal. And I know we agreed to move forward together.”

He was silent. 

“Maybe it’s the time apart. But I feel like things have been different between us since then.” Alina sighed and looked away. 

“I feel it too.” 

She clasped her hands together. 

“It’s been weeks since I last saw you, Steve. The last time we were together…” she paused. “The last time we saw each other, it was wonderful. I felt like I was really able to talk to you.” Another pause. “But then I had to go back to Singapore.”

She hated the segmented nature of long-distance relationships. Every time she saw Steve, it felt like a stolen moment. Like the clock was always ticking.

“I know we haven’t had much time to talk like we used to. I’m still trying to adjust to my new schedule.”

Alina breathed in. She had been taking more time for herself since stepping away from the September Foundation. She even told her father she would be stepping away from her duties at the Chen Foundation. That had not gone over well, but Alina knew what was important. She wanted to devote more time to music and composition. But it meant less time for Steve. The time difference was brutal enough but add the demanding schedule of playing in an orchestra, and it made things between them almost impossible.

“Tonight was the first time we would have gone out properly in a while. I feel like we haven’t seen each other in months. I wanted to make tonight special — I wanted…” Alina let out a deep sigh. “I pushed it. I’m sorry.”

Steve nodded, suddenly understanding. It had been her idea to go out on a double date with her friends. Steve had been looking forward to a night alone with her, but she seemed insistent, so he agreed. He hadn’t thought much of it, but now he realized the double date had been a way to buffer her nerves. It was a way she could reconnect with him after the whirlwind of a season they had. Their lives were changing. Their relationship was changing. Alina was scared. That’s why she had been so out of character tonight. She needed reassurance. 

He reached out and grabbed her hand. She met his gaze. There were tears in her eyes. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“I know it’s been strange lately. I got busy too, and we didn’t get a chance to reconnect after what happened.”

“No, we didn’t.” 

Alina heaved. 

“But I still want this,” he heard himself say. She looked up at him. “I still want you.” 

A tear fell on her face. “I’ve missed you, Steve.”

He nodded, and she pressed her lips against him in another kiss, deeper and more insistent this time. When they broke apart, she let out a deep sigh. 

“The past month hasn’t been what I thought it would be.” 

He moved in closer, still holding unto her hands. 

“I thought that after I left the Foundation, I could focus on my music. That I could…” she hesitated. 

Steve waited. Alina was usually quite forthcoming with her feelings. He had never seen her this way before. He kissed her hands to encourage her. She looked at him and smiled sadly.

“I thought I could spend more time with you. You know, outside of my work with the Foundation.”

Steve nodded. He had been looking forward to that too. 

“But my life…It’s halfway across the world from you. And resigning from the Foundation made me realize that.” 

She was crying now. He wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek. Alina reached for a tissue. 

“I want this. I want us,” Alina said. “But I also want my music. I worked so hard to get where I wanted to be with the orchestra. They’re like my family.” She swallowed a lump in her throat. “I love you, Steve. So much.” He felt his stomach flip at her words. “But it feels like I have to choose. I hate that.” 

Alina started crying again. Steve pulled her towards him and held her. She cried into his shoulder. He felt his stomach tighten into a knot. How could he fix this? He was Captain America, not Captain Picard. If only he had a teleportation device. That would go a long way in solving the issues that came with a long-distance, long-term relationship. 

He breathed in and kissed her hair. She smelled like warm rain. Alina sniffed and rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her lips on his neck. 

“We’ll figure it out, angel.” 

He didn’t know what he meant by that, but damn it, he loved this woman, and she loved him. That had to count for something. Even if they weren’t engaged to be married at the moment, it had to count. 

There was nothing but the sounds of their breaths for a few moments. Alina opened her mouth as if to say something then stopped. 

“What is it?” 

She hesitated. “I’ve been thinking…” she started. “What do you think about me moving here?” 

He moved his head back in surprise. Alina sat back to look at him. 

“There’s this composer residency at the New York Philharmonic. I could go for it.” 

Steve was still processing.

“It’s a three-year appointment.” 

His stomach did a flip. 

“Is that…something you want to do? You said the SSO was like your family.” 

“They are. But I’ve been thinking.” She adjusted herself. “All the time I’ve spent back in this city this past year….I’ve really missed New York. The energy. The people.” She smiled at him. “Plus, it means I get to stay here,” she gestured at the apartment. “With you.”

Steve stared at her for a long while. 

“You would do that for me?” 

She smiled and squeezed his hands. 

“I would do that for us.”

Steve seized her on the lips. Alina’s surprise melted into eagerness. She opened her mouth, and he pushed his tongue inside. She moved in closer, increasing the intensity of the kiss. He pressed her back towards his body and felt her hands do the same to his neck. Their tongues danced in heated passion. Steve felt like his body was on fire. Alina pressed her hand against his chest, and they slowed down. When they came to a stop, he saw that her cheeks were pink, her eyes bright. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too.” 

Another smile. Steve wanted to kiss her again. 

“You don’t have to tell me what you think about any of this right now. It’s an option I’m putting out there.” 

“It’s a good option,” he said, retaking her hand. “A very good option.” 

She smiled again. “Enough of this,” she said after a few moments. She got up.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to celebrate.” She got up and turned on the Bluetooth speaker. “Let’s dance.” 

“What are we celebrating?” 

Alina smiled at him. “A good option.” 

He grinned. The sounds of smooth saxophone came through the speaker.

“Dance with me,” she said, adjusting her dress.

Steve swallowed. He had forgotten she was still wearing that short dress.

“Take your jacket off,” she said. 

He shrugged it off and placed it on the couch. Alina dimmed the lights. When she came back, she smiled an open, relaxed smile at him. That and the upbeat change in tune gave him a surge of courage. Steve grabbed her by the waist and started dancing. She laughed, following along. 

He grinned and looked at her face. Her eyes were twinkling, all signs of distress gone. Steve twirled her around, and she laughed again. He liked hearing the sound. He smiled. 

A few moments later, the song ended, and a slower song came on. Alina breathed in. Steve held her close. They swung in silence to the music. 

“Steve?” 

“Yea?” 

“Thank you for being so gracious.” 

He looked at her. “What do you mean?” 

“I know I hurt you. About the proposal,” Alina took a deep breath. “You’ve been nothing but patient and kind. Thank you for being such a gentleman.” 

She looked at him. He stroked her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After, Alina rested her head on his shoulder. Steve held her close. They danced in silence for a few more moments. Alina rubbed his back, and he felt warmth spread in his body. She adjusted her head on his shoulder. 

The song ended, and a more romantic tune came on. Their lips met again. Alina sighed into his mouth. Steve hugged her closer. He felt his hands move lower on her body. She shivered under her dress. He felt a low, insistent heat start to rise in his body. 

Alina wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Steve brought his hands up to her chest and squeezed her breasts. 

“Hmmm,” she moaned into his ear. 

He felt himself get excited at the sound. He kissed her across her face and down into her neck, letting his hands roam even further down her body. It elicited another soft moan. 

He settled his hands on her ass. She pulled her face back and captured his lips in another kiss. 

Steve grabbed and squeezed everything he could. Alina’s hands were in his hair and then, down his back. She grabbed his ass and pressed up against him. Then, she removed her lips from his and whispered in his ear. 

“Pull my panties down, Rogers.”

Steve felt his heart start to beat faster. He reached up under her dress and grabbed onto the fabric. He watched as red lace dropped to the ground. 

Before he could do anything else, Alina was on his lips again. She backed him up to the wall behind him and pinned him there. When she started grinding against his trousers, Steve felt himself get hard. 

Her hands went to his pants. He heard her undo his belt buckle and unbutton his pants, lips still locked on his. When she reached inside his boxers, he groaned into her mouth. 

She touched him, and he found his own hands traveling up under her dress again. She was wet. He inserted a finger inside and felt her grip him harder. They both moaned. 

They spent a few moments touching one another in this way, and then, Alina whispered in his ear again. 

“I want you.”

Her hands left him and went to his shirt. He would have marveled at the speed with which she undressed him were it not for his own hands undressing her. When she took a step back to step out from the puddle of clothes on the floor, he realized she was not wearing a bra. 

He surged forward and kissed her again. It was heated this time, urgent. They were both naked, and he needed to feel her body against his. He pressed himself unto her, feeling her warm breasts against his chest. 

“Steve…”

“Hm?”

“I need you inside me.”

She turned to face the wall. Steve pressed himself against her. The feeling of her soft ass made him even harder. He brought his hands around her body. Dear God, her skin felt like silk. 

She pushed her ass against him. Steve entered her at that silent suggestion. Alina moaned, pressing her hands against the wall. Steve moved inside her. She was so warm, so wet and inviting.

She turned her head sideways. Steve kissed her neck. It elicited another moan.

They remained in that position, him stroking himself inside of her and her moaning softly. The heat between them intensified. Alina cried out. Steve felt her walls flutter around him.

“Take me, Steve,” she breathed out. “I want you. I need you. I love you.” 

Those words stoked a fire inside him. He lifted her leg and increased the pace. 

“Oh…”

She grabbed onto his neck. Steve pressed his hand against the wall for support. He reached down and nipped her skin. 

“Mmm…”

He nipped her again, harder this time. She gasped and faltered a little. Steve moved to help her lift her leg again, but she wrapped her ankle around his leg and grabbed his ass for support. He felt the space around him tighten. Chills ran up and down his spine. Steve grabbed her waist with one hand and pressed it into the other on the wall.

He thrust faster.

“Oh…”

She gripped his ass, her ankle winding around his leg tighter. The heat between them was becoming unbearable. He thrust into her again, harder, and felt his balls tighten. 

“Alina…” 

She pushed back into him, and when he plunged into her next, he felt electric heat shoot down his spine. He spasmed, clutching her across the chest. 

“Yes, Steve…Yes!”

Steve burst inside her. Her walls massaged him. He shut his eyes and buried himself into her neck as he rode through the intense orgasm. Alina shook. 

A few moments later, Steve slowed down. Goosebumps covered his entire body. He looked up and kissed Alina’s neck, still half-erect inside her. She moaned, and he felt her hand leave his ass, and her ankle slowly unwind from his leg. She put her hands on the wall to steady herself. 

Steve removed himself but continued kissing her neck. He reached around her body, one arm around her waist and the other on her breasts. She leaned back into him. 

“Steve…that was wonderful.”

He kissed her ear. “It was perfect.”

She turned around, and he hugged her close. They kissed gently on the lips. After a few minutes of unhurried kissing, they broke apart. Alina smiled, looking at their clothes on the living room floor and then, at his naked body. 

“I could get used to this.”

Steve grinned. “Me too.”

***


	13. Civil War Part 1: Happy Birthday Angel - May 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are coming up to the events of Captain America: Civil War. Since my intention is to write a canon-compliant fic for Cap, I refer to events as outlined by the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The section below happens two days before the start of events in Captain America: Civil War, where the Avengers are in Lagos, Nigeria. 
> 
> Content summary: Alina celebrates a special birthday, and Steve gives her a gift to remember.

_ May 1, 2016_

_9 am_

_ Singapore _

_ Changi Airport private hangar bay _

“I had a great time with you, angel.” 

Alina hugged him close. 

“Thank you for this weekend,” she kissed his neck. “It means so much to me that you came.” 

“It was my pleasure.” He pulled back from her to look at her face. “I wish I could stay a little longer, but I need to get back. We have a mission in Lagos this week. Nat and I are training Wanda to step up and lead this mission, so I must be there. Otherwise…”

Alina nodded and kissed him on the lips. They shared the sweet contact for a few moments. 

“I’ll cherish the time we had, no matter how short. Thank you.” 

They kissed again. Then, Alina sighed. “You should get going.”

He stroked her face and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. The Quinjet’s ramp lowered. 

“I’ll call you as soon as I get back from Lagos, alright?”

“Alright. Be careful out there, cowboy.” 

He grinned that lopsided smile at her, and Alina felt an urge to grab Steve’s arm and run off with him.

She watched as he ascended the ramp, waved at her, and disappeared into the plane. The ramp closed, and the plane’s engine powered up. Alina took a few steps back. The plane’s lights were flashing, and then, it hovered up above the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself and watched as the Quinjet lifted off the ground vertically and zoomed off into the sky. 

She breathed out, keeping her eyes on the sky until the plane disappeared in the clouds. Then, she turned around and headed back to her limousine on the tarmac. 

She got in and told her driver to head home. Alina looked out the window and watched the trees pass as they made their way down the expressway, recalling the events of the previous day. 

***

_ 18 hours ago… _

“Surprise!”

Alina stared at the crowd, stunned. It was Saturday afternoon, and she had been told that she was going for a birthday brunch with Ara. Ara had not said to her that “brunch” was actually a lavish meal at the Raffles’ Hotel and that 50 of her closest friends and family members would join them. 

“Woo!”

People were cheering. Alina was still processing the situation in front of her. When her cousin stepped forward and hugged her, she jerked back to reality. 

“Happy birthday!” 

She smiled and hugged her back. There was a series of hugs like that for another few minutes, and then, the crowd settled. Alina felt out of breath. 

“Alright, everyone,” Ara announced. “Brunch will be served soon. Please take your seats.” 

Alina made her way to the center of the five tables set up in the room. Ara sat next to her.

Brunch was a delicious three-course meal with free-flowing mimosas. Conversation flowed just as easily, and by the end of the meal, the room was filled with lively chatter. Alina excused herself to the bathroom after the servers removed the dessert plates. 

She recalled heading into the bathroom, grateful for the reprieve. Then, she smiled at herself in the mirror. Today had been amazing. She felt full and loved. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer of gratitude. 

When she stepped out of her bathroom, she saw Steve standing outside with a bouquet of flowers. Her stomach dropped. She could smell his clean cologne. He was really there then. 

He grinned at her shock and moved closer, handing her the flowers. 

She took it without thinking, feeling his arms wrap around her and his soft lips on her cheek. Alina was too stunned to speak, but his scent gave her goosebumps throughout her entire body. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked finally. 

“That’s no way to greet someone who flew in to see you.” His eyes twinkled. 

She was at a loss for words. “What…why…?”

“I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” 

Before she could register what was happening, he kissed her. Alina felt her heart start to beat fast. Her cheeks were getting warm. 

“You knew?” she asked after a few minutes. 

Steve nodded. Alina kissed him again. 

“You knew, and you didn’t say anything.” She squeezed his arm. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me anything.” 

He grinned his lopsided grin at her. They hadn’t seen each other for weeks. That trip was filled with memories of steamy dancing and even steamier sex. 

“Ara’s been planning this for weeks. I wanted to help.” 

“Oh, you helped, alright.” 

Alina kissed him again, and this time, she maintained it for a little longer. When they broke apart, Steve’s cheeks were flushed. 

“Come on,” he said, clearing his throat and offering his arm. “We should go join the others.”

They headed back to the room arm-in-arm, and when they entered, there was more cheering. Alina smiled and looked at Steve. He was turning red. She squeezed his arm and led him over to Tom, Ara’s husband. 

“Hello, Steve. You made it,” Tom grinned. Alina shook her head. Even Tom had known. She stayed for a few minutes until Steve became more comfortable, and then, she kissed him on the cheek. 

“I’m going to make the rounds,” she said. 

He smiled at her and continued his conversation with Tom. She headed for Ara, who was organizing some party favors. 

“Hey, you.” Ara looked at her friend and smiled. “Steve’s here.” 

“I saw. Were you surprised?” Ara beamed. Alina nodded, smiling wide. “Those from him?” She gestured to the bouquet in her hands. Alina nodded again. 

“Here, let me take it.” 

Alina watched as Ara placed the bouquet carefully on a table with gifts. 

“You didn’t need to all this, Ara.” 

Ara smiled. “I wanted to. I know it’s been tough for you the past few weeks. What with all the big new changes in your life. Besides, 37 is a big one.” 

“No, it’s not.”

Ara shrugged. “It is if you want it to be.”

Alina smiled and hugged her best friend close. “Thank you,” she whispered. Ara tightened the hug. 

When they parted, Ara adjusted her dress. “Speaking of big new changes,” she said, looking over at Steve. “Have you told him yet?”

Alina shook her head. “I will, later tonight.” 

“Any sense on what he’s going to say?” 

Alina looked at Steve across the room. He was still listening to Tom, eyebrows furrowed. God, he looked so sexy when he did that. Especially in that damn suit jacket. She swallowed, mouth going dry.

“I hope he’s excited.” 

“Oh, he better be. I might be losing my best friend for three years to him.” 

She laughed and looked at Ara. “You will not _ lose _ me for three years. We will still talk. And I’ll come back regularly to visit. Besides, it’s only a shortlist. It’s not guaranteed that I’ll get the appointment.” 

Ara waved her hand. “You’ll get it.” Her best friend’s confidence in her made her heart soar. “You’ve got the skills, the talent, and you’re an Asian woman. You’re a shoo-in. Unless someone else is applying that isn’t a classical musician cliche -- old white man with a bad haircut?” 

Alina laughed at her best friend’s directness. She had gotten intel that she was the youngest person ever to apply for the Composer in Residence position and only one of a few women of color to do so. Being on the shortlist was already a significant achievement. Her stomach turned at the thought. 

“You’ll get the appointment, and I’ll lose you for three years. Who knows. You might even come back, engaged. Or worse, …_ married _.” 

Ara winked at her. Alina looked at Steve across the room. He caught her eye and smiled at her. She felt her stomach do a flip. 

“Well, as long as you’re making eyes with The American, I’ll be getting back to my duties as the official birthday party host.” 

Ara kissed her on the cheek and left. 

Alina was alone for a few seconds before an old friend from secondary school came over. She spent the better part of a half an hour talking to her. It went on like that for a while — her attention monopolized by friends, old and new. When she finally got some time alone, she made her way back to Steve and Tom. They were now joined by a few other people in the room. 

“So the latest reports show that realistically, Earth has about until 2030 to do something about these greenhouse gas emissions,” Tom was saying. 

Why were they talking about climate change at a party? She looked at Steve. He seemed genuinely interested.

They listened to Tom for a few more minutes. Alina tried to wait for a change or lull in the conversation, but it was difficult. Of course, she cared about climate change. Heck, she had been pushing initiatives at the company for years including trying to get her father to divest in mineral and resource extraction. When her father refused to listen, she turned to the Foundation and championed environmental projects. But the only climate she wanted to change right now was her own. She needed to be somewhere private with Steve, and she needed it to happen soon. 

Thankfully, Ara stepped up behind her husband and saved the day. 

“Sweetheart, will you help me something? I want to take pictures of the party.” 

Tom nodded. “Sorry, please excuse me.” 

Ara winked at Alina, and she smiled at her friend. The others parted from the group, and then, it was just her and Steve. 

“Can I steal you away from the party for a bit? I’ve hardly seen you since you got here.”

Steve offered his arm, and she took it. She led them out to the garden, and the humid air settled on them. He tugged at his collar. 

“Still getting used to the heat here, huh?” 

“Yeah.” He removed his suit jacket and placed it on a nearby chair. 

Alina eyed his biceps in the shirt he was wearing. She needed them to squeeze the life out of her. Tonight. Steve turned and saw her staring. 

“Like anything you see?” 

She grinned at him. “What’s not to like?” 

He kissed her cheek. Alina breathed in his scent. God, he smelled fantastic. 

“I have a surprise for you when we get back later,” he whispered. 

She felt shooting thrills up her spine. He smiled against her ear and pulled away. 

Steve led them around the lawn. Alina followed in silence, feeling heat gather in her body. She breathed in, trying to calm herself.

“Steve, I have something to tell you.” 

Steve stopped.

“I was shortlisted for the New York Philharmonic.” 

He stared at her, and then, a grin began to spread on his face. She smiled, mirroring his growing expression of joy. 

“That’s amazing, Alina.” Steve was still grinning. “Congratulations.”

She smiled. “Thank you. The final audition is in early June. I thought I could come in a week early. Get some practice time in the audition room.” 

Steve grinned and took her hands. 

“That’s a great idea. We can also start setting up the apartment for us to stay in the long-term.”

Her stomach flipped. 

“The position’s not guaranteed. I’m only on a shortlist.”

Steve squeezed her hands. “I have faith in you.”

Her stomach did a somersault. 

Steve captured her lips in another kiss. This time, it was more heated. His hand went to her breast, and the other grabbed her ass. She felt herself get excited. She squeezed his shoulders and massaged his head, pushing his face deeper into hers. Steve gripped her tighter. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they pulled away. They were both panting a little. 

“We should probably get back to the party,” Steve said. 

Alina nodded. She didn’t want to, but Steve was right. It was her party, after all. 

“But I can’t wait to get you home,” he whispered in her ear. He pressed a kiss on her neck, and she shivered. 

He led them back inside. 

***

_ back to the present moment… _

Alina shifted in the limousine as she recalled what happened later that evening. Things had started with some quiet stargazing on her balcony. Still, the surprise Steve had in mind consisted of a very romantic massage. When he was done with her, her entire body felt like pudding. As if that wasn’t enough, he had gone down on her after. 

She sighed, feeling a clench in her body at the memory. And then, Steve had told her he wanted to try something special. 

“It’s called edging. I want to do it with you tonight.” 

She smiled to herself as she recalled the eagerness on his face. When he finally took off his clothes, they had set what had to be the world record for the longest sex session ever. She had to take several breaks, and even after each one, Steve was still good to go. Edging added an extra challenge for the man who had an Olympian level of endurance. 

When she finally came, Alina had almost blacked out. She couldn’t remember much beyond the skin-melting sensations of her extraordinary orgasm. Only the inhuman sounds Steve was making as he reached his own magnificent peak. 

She woke up earlier this morning to find large cracks in her wooden headboard. Steve looked guilty — he had been holding onto the thing for support last night. But when she told him that the cracked headboard was the best birthday gift anyone had ever given her, he stopped apologizing.

Alina crossed her legs. It was a night to remember. 

“Ma’am, we’ve arrived.” 

She stepped out of the vehicle and made her way back to her apartment. When she got to her bedroom, she stared at the headboard and grinned. She was tempted to leave it like that as a reminder. Maybe she could ship it to Brooklyn. Put it up for display in their apartment. She giggled and snapped a picture with her phone then, sent it to Steve.

** _ Thanks again for the best birthday present ever. _ **

She changed into comfortable clothes and made her way to the grand piano in the living room. Alina breathed in. She needed to master this song. It had to be more than perfect. It had to blow the judging panel away. Make them want to hear it again. Make them want more. Make them want her. 

She closed her eyes and began to play. At the end of the song, she opened her eyes and saw that a text had come in. Alina looked at her phone and smiled. 

** _ Happy birthday, angel. _ **

***


	14. Civil War Part 2: On Hold - May 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina watches the events at Lagos unfold on the news. 
> 
> Note: My intention is to write canon-compliant fic for Cap in the MCU, so I'm following the MCU events and timeline accurately and carefully. This section happens right after the Lagos incident at the start of Captain America: Civil War. 
> 
> The news report Alina watches can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lzv2V6josrc. There is also an official WHIH Twitter account. Who knew? 

_ May 3, 2016 _

_ Dusk _

_ Singapore _

Alina called Steve for the fifth time. She pressed the red button after a few minutes and furrowed her eyebrows at the television. 

_ "It's been several hours since the incident in Lagos, Nigeria. Information is sparse, the full extent of the damage is still unknown." _

A video of Steve ducking from falling debris flashed on the screen. Alina felt her stomach tie into a knot. 

"Which Avengers were there exactly? Tony Stark?" the blonde newscaster asked. 

The crackling voice of the field correspondent came through. 

_ "Captain Rogers's involvement has been mentioned and corroborated." _

Alina saw another blurry cellphone video of Steve. Her stomach twisted into a tighter knot. She sat down on the couch, unable to tear her eyes away from the news report. 

"Do we know why the Avengers were in Lagos? What initially brought them there?" 

Alina frowned at the male anchor's question. The man looked like a weasel. She didn't like him. She listened as the field correspondent answered, in that maddening way journalists did — speaking but not saying much. She caught the name Rumlow, followed by a freeze-frame shot of a man in a metal mask. 

"Given the extent of Rumlow's crimes, are you thinking he was the Avengers' likely target?"

Before the field correspondent could respond, the blonde newscaster interrupted him and the video cut to live footage of a press conference with the American president.

_ "In the coming days, my administration will work closely with the United Nations to find the people responsible for this catastrophe and hold them accountable to the full extent of the law." _

A picture of the man in the metal mask flashed, followed by a picture of Steve in his suit.

"That was President Ellis live issuing a very strong statement about the Avengers," the blonde newscaster said. 

About the Avengers? What the hell? 

Alina narrowed her eyes at the television. She did not like this woman. Blondie was decidedly acidic no matter how sweet her pink dress made her look. 

The male anchor pointed out the flaw in his peer's logic. 

"There is no proof that the situation would have been avoided if the Avengers were not there. In fact, the outcome could have been way worse." 

She found herself nodding to Weasel-face. Blondie's mouth curved into a patronizing smile. She ignored her co-anchor and looked directly into the camera. 

"Should our superheroes report to the government?" 

Information flashed across the screen. Alina frowned. What the hell was the Sokovia Accords Vote?

"I'm Christine Everhart on behalf of Will Adams. Thank you for watching."

The segment ended, and Alina muted the television. She took out her phone and went on Twitter. She needed to find out more. 

She scrolled through the tweets on the WHIH official news feed. There was news about a man named Thaddeus Ross appointed Secretary of State. She looked at the picture of the man. Ross had a mustache that screamed military and authority. She scrolled through. 

There was a retweeted statement from President Ellis saying that Ross was a skilled leader with experience dealing with super-powered individuals. 

_ Super-powered individuals. _Her stomach twisted as she thought of Steve. 

She continued scrolling down the Twitter feed. There was some news about a top-secret government prison to contain super-powered prisoners. Hydra-related graffiti in New York City. Stark Industries tech. Debate around legislation required for super-powered heroes. Her head started to throb. She scrolled through and saw Vision's face. The tweet that accompanied his picture asked: Human? Alien? Does it matter? 

Disgusted, Alina left the app and placed her phone down. She breathed out. Her head was throbbing. She got up to the kitchen to get some water. 

Her phone rang, and she ran back out. It was Ara. 

"Hello?" she said a little dejectedly. 

"Hey. You OK?" 

"No." Alina sighed. Her head was throbbing.

"What's going on? I wanted to call to see if you wanted to babysit Freddie tonight but you sound stressed. Want to talk about it?"

Alina flopped on the couch. "There was something about Steve on the news."

"Is he alright?" 

Alina looked at the news, which was replaying the same segment. 

"I don't know. I tried calling him, and he didn't answer."

"Try again."

"I've tried it five times."

"Try for a sixth."

"Steve will call me back." She didn't believe herself when she said that. 

"Call him until he picks up."

Alina sighed and changed the subject. "So, you want me to come over and babysit Freddie tonight?" 

"Tom and I desperately need a night out. He sprung a surprise dinner on me tonight but didn't think about a babysitter. Typical." Ara huffed. "Are you free tonight? I'd call my sitter, but you're my first choice."

Alina nodded. She had no other plans tonight, and she hadn't seen Freddie in a few weeks. 

"Yes. I miss the little man."

Ara laughed. "Fair warning. He's still in love with those Avengers toys Tom got him. I think he might be more in love with Steve than you."

Alina felt her stomach constrict. Ara continued. 

"Well, I'll let Tom know that Mommy and Daddy are going to get freaky tonight."

"Gross. Never say those words together again."

"Please. As if you and Steve don't do your share of freaky. I can only imagine what you get up to with America's Golden Boy."

Alina smiled a little smile to herself. 

"Well, be here by 5. I'll have dinner ready. You know the drill. Dinner at 6, then bath and bedtime by 7."

Alina glanced at the clock. She had a little over an hour. 

"See you soon.

She ended the call and glanced at the phone again. She hesitated then redialed Steve's number. It rang and rang and continued to ring. She shut it off, stifling the frustration rising in her heart. Why the hell won't he answer?

She went to the bedroom to change. After putting on some jeans and a t-shirt, she went back outside. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of fresh-cut mango. Alina froze when she saw the television. 

She grabbed the remote and unmuted it, hands shaking. What the hell was a young Tony Stark doing on her screen? She stared at the face of the young man she dated, heart beating fast. 

She watched the scene unfold before her in shock. Young Tony was leaning against the wall, pouting. She felt her stomach tighten. His mother kissed him on screen, and Alina felt her stomach sink at the sight. She knew this boy. She loved him. 

She furrowed her eyebrows. Someone new was in the background. 

"That's how I wished it happened." 

The camera shifted, and Tony, present-day Tony in his sunglasses and dark suit, was standing in the same room as his younger self. What the hell was this? 

"Binarily Augmented Retro Framing or BARF — God, I gotta work on that acronym — an extremely costly method of hijacking the hippocampus to clear traumatic memories."

Alina listened to Tony, her eyes darting back and forth between the new and old models. Something in the back of her mind stirred from dinner last summer. 

"It doesn't change the fact that they didn't make it to the airport or what I did to avoid processing my grief." 

Young Tony Stark disappeared, leaving Tony in the middle of a stage. He was at MIT. Alina continued watching. 

"As of this moment, every student has been made an equal recipient of the inaugural September Foundation grant." 

Alina's eyes widened. There was enthusiastic applause from the crowd. 

"No strings, no taxes, just reframe the future!"

The audience clapped louder.

"Starting now…"

The camera focused on Tony's face. Tony looked…sad. Alina furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Go break some eggs."

The crowd went wild, and Tony left the stage. The video cut back to a different news anchor. 

"There you have it, ladies and gents. Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark has done it again."

"Indeed, he has. But don't let Christine hear you say that, or you'll never hear the end of it." 

The two anchors shared a knowing smile. Alina felt her stomach twist. She got her phone and dialled Tony's number. 

There was no answer. Alina huffed in frustration and slammed her phone down on the table. Was no one going to take her call today? 

She crossed her arms, looking at the newsreel replay. Tony hadn't mentioned Pepper at all. When Alina stepped down as chair in March, they all agreed that Pepper would replace her. 

Alina typed a message out to Tony on her phone. 

** _Saw the September Foundation announcement at MIT. What happened to Pepper being the head? _ **

After a few moments, she typed another message. 

**_I can tell _something's_ going on with you. Call me. We need to talk._ **

Then, she typed a message out to Steve. 

** _Saw you on the news in Nigeria. Are you OK? _ **

Alina turned off the television and got up. She needed to get out of this apartment. Freddie would be a welcome distraction. She looked at the picture of the young boy, Ara, and herself on the table and smiled. She grabbed the car keys and left the building. 

***

After saying goodbye to Ara and Tom, who looked all too happy to go out for the night, Alina hung out with Freddie. The little boy wanted to show her his toys, and that necessarily meant listening to the latest adventures of the Avengers.

"And then, Loki comes in, and he's all like — you will bow before me! But Uncle Steve, he punches him…haiyah!" 

Alina jumped as Freddie made toy Steve hit toy Loki. She didn't like this story and where it was headed. She looked at the clock. It was almost 6. 

"Hey, kiddo. It's time for dinner. Let's put the toys away and eat." 

"Aw!" 

Alina smiled. "We can eat ice cream for dessert after. I think I saw some in the fridge. Mom said it was OK." 

Freddie's face lit up. "OK!"

He put his toys away, carefully displaying them on the shelf. Alina picked up the toy Steve and looked at it. His face was hidden by a mini mask, and his upper body was cartoonish huge. He didn't look like anyone she knew.

Once the toys were cleaned up, they headed downstairs for dinner together. Alina asked about school, and Freddie chatted about his friends. After dinner, they shared a bowl of ice cream, much to Freddie's delight. 

Then, it was bathtime and time for bed. Freddie insisted on Alina singing to him and patting him to sleep. She did so. She hadn't put Freddie to bed since Christmas, and the last time she was here, Steve had been listening just outside the door. She looked at the doorway, her heart feeling a sudden ache. They had kissed under the mistletoe that night. 

She went downstairs silently and cleaned up dinner. Then, she made herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch to read her book. She couldn't concentrate on the romance she was reading. 

She checked her phone. Still, no messages. 

She felt a growing frustration in her belly. There was no way he didn't see her messages. He could have at least returned her calls with a quick text. 

She turned on the television, hoping for a distraction. There was an old film noir about a man who was married to two women at the same time. She hardly paid attention. 

Over an hour later, she looked at the clock. It was almost 9 pm. Steve should be back in New York by now. It had been a few hours since the incident. Alina started doing the calculations in her head, and then she gave up. She got her phone and sent him a text.

** _I'm worried about you. Let me know if you're OK. _ **

** _Call me if you can. _ **

She stared at the message. The last thing she wanted to be was the clingy, worried girlfriend to Captain America. 

She put her phone away and laid on the couch. Her head was whirling with thoughts. The house was too quiet. She pulled up a Spotify playlist, and soft instrumental music came on. She breathed in, feeling soothed. 

Today had been strange. First, the news of the bombing in Lagos. Then, the September Foundation announcement with Tony. She breathed out. Had it only been a few days ago that she saw Steve? She heaved. 

Her phone rang. It was a blocked number. Alina rushed to pick up the call. 

"Steve?" 

"Hey. It's Tony." 

"Oh. Hey Tony." 

"Hi."

There was silence on both ends of the phone. 

"Expecting a call from Cap?"

She didn't answer. Tony didn't say anything, either. 

"I saw the announcement at MIT," Alina said after a pause. "That new technology looks very realistic." 

"Yeah." 

Another pause. 

"What happened with Pepper taking over as chair?"

Tony let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Pepper and I have been on thin ice for a while now."

"You seemed fine at the fundraiser in March." 

Alina thought back to the dinner last summer. Tony and Pepper had seemed fine then too. Apart from when Tony brought up his and Alina's past sexual history, that is. Tony sighed. 

"We've had our fair share of ups and downs the past few years. Since everything that happened with the Mandarin in 2012, Pepper's been…"

He trailed off. Alina sighed. Relationships were complicated. She didn't expect Tony to give her an explanation. 

"So, what's happening with the Foundation then? Who's heading it now?" 

She cared about the initiative, even if she was no longer chair. 

"I am."

Alina nodded. "Makes sense." 

There was another long pause. 

"Listen, Tony. If you need to talk, I'm here." She softened her voice. "You know that, right?" 

There was a pause, and then, she heard Tony sigh again. It was a softer one this time. 

"Yeah. I know." There was another sound and then, he spoke. "So how about that shit show in Lagos, huh?" He laughed a bitter little laugh. 

Alina bristled. "I'm worried about Steve." 

"Right. Yes. Of course." 

There was another pause. 

"You haven't heard from him?" she asked. 

Tony laughed that bitter laugh again. "They don't report to me anymore, remember?" 

Alina heaved. There was another long pause. 

"Do you know what the Sokovia Accords are? I heard about it on the news.

Tony was silent for a few moments. 

"The UN will be releasing a document within the next few days. It's legislation around superheroes." 

Alina frowned.

"What kind of legislation? Do you know?" 

Tony made another sound. "No." 

She had a feeling he was letting on more than he knew. 

"So, listen," Tony cleared his throat. "I'll keep you updated with the stuff around the Foundation if you want. There's this kid in Queens that just got on my radar." 

"Oh yeah?" Alina couldn't help but smile. This path of conversation seemed lighter, more hopeful. "Tell me about him." 

"Well, let's see," Tony said. "He reads books. He builds computers." 

"Sounds like someone I know." 

Tony huffed. "I still have to meet him. I don't know what his…MO is. But he seems promising." 

Alina smiled. "A bookish computer geek from Queens. Right up your alley." She laughed. 

She swore she could hear Tony smile at the other end. 

"I've always liked nerds. That's why I liked you." 

Alina felt herself blush a little.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I've got to get going." 

"OK. Thanks for calling." 

"Goodbye, Alina." 

"Goodbye, Tony." Before she put down the phone, she called out again. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me if Steve calls you, ok?" 

"OK." 

"Thank you."

With that, Tony ended the call. Alina sighed and checked her messages. Still nothing from Steve. She looked at the clock. It was getting late. 

Alina felt a pit gather in her stomach. Her head throbbed. She closed her eyes, allowing the music to wash over her. She blanked out all thoughts in her head and envisioned a dark space. Then, she focused on her breathing. Before she knew it, Alina had drifted off to sleep.

***

"Lina, wake up."

She opened her eyes. Ara was standing in front of her. 

"It's 1 am." 

"1?" She widened her eyes. She had slept for four hours? 

"Freddie's asleep. We just got back." 

Tom waved at her and crept up the stairs. Alina stood up. 

"Did you have fun tonight?" She looked at her best friend. Ara's red lipstick had worn off.

Ara nodded and grinned. "We went to a hotel after dinner." 

Alina smiled and hugged Ara. "I'm glad you got some time to yourselves. I should get going. I have orchestra practice in the morning." 

She grabbed her things, and Ara saw her out. Alina drove home in a daze and collapsed on the bed. The last thing she remembered looking at was her silent phone. She fell asleep, having disturbing dreams of a man caught in a bigamous marriage. 

***

The next day, Alina woke up to the sun streaming on her face. She stretched and looked at her phone. There was one message from Steve. 

** _Call me._ **

Her hand itched to press dial right away, but she got up, washed her face, and got a cup of tea and the plate of fruit. When she gathered herself enough, she sat down and dialed his number. Steve picked up immediately. 

"Hey."

His voice was tight.

"Hey, Steve."

There was silence. 

"Are you OK? I didn't hear from you yesterday, and I got worried. I saw what happened in Lagos."

Steve was silent. Alina pushed her plate away and waited. 

"Do you need to talk?"

"No."

A knot formed in her stomach. There was silence and then a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone.

"What happened in Lagos was my fault."

"What? How can you say that?"

He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. 

"Wanda diverted the bomb to save me. It killed 11 people."

The knot in her stomach dropped. There was a long, painful silence. 

"And Bucky's alive." 

Alina froze. "What?"

She could barely hear Steve breathing. 

"But the last time you saw him…"

"He pulled me out of the Potomac and ran off. That was last year."

More silence. 

"How do you know he's alive?" Alina asked. 

"The Hydra agent I fought in Lagos. He told me." 

Alina didn't know what to say. A mission gone wrong, a bombing, eleven innocent people killed and new information about Bucky. No wonder Steve hadn't picked up his phone yesterday. 

She suddenly felt very guilty for harassing him yesterday. A defiant voice in her head opposed the guilt. Alina let out a deep breath. 

"What are you going to do now?" 

Steve was silent for a long moment before he answered. "I don't know."

"Can Tony help?"

Steve sighed. "He's been difficult to get a hold of lately."

"I'll call him. We talked yesterday."

She thought she could hear Steve bristle over the phone. 

"It was about that MIT announcement," she qualified. "I'll call Tony and ask him to help you renew the search for Bucky."

"I can't ask you to do that." 

"I want to do it," she insisted. "It's important to you, so it's important to me."

Steve made a noise in the back of his throat. There was a long silence.

"Thank you, angel." 

There was another silence. 

"How's the team? The news report said Sam and Nat were there too." 

"They were." Steve paused. "Everyone's …on edge." He let out a frustrated sigh, his voice hardening. "I should have clocked the bomb vest on Rumlow when I was fighting him." 

Alina's stomach tightened. Steve had been fighting the bomber. He could have been killed.

"Steve?" she whispered. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're alive."

He said nothing. Alina felt her stomach twist. There was another long, dreadful pause. Alina wanted to say something — offer some kind of consolation — but she stopped herself. Eventually, Steve broke the silence. 

"Listen, Alina…' Steve started. "About next month…" 

Her stomach dropped. 

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to…"

Alina interrupted him. "I understand."

There was another long pause. Alina swallowed back the stubborn lump that was beginning to form in her throat. 

"The team needs me." 

Alina nodded wordlessly. 

_ I need you. _ The horrible selfish thought made tears fall on her face. She pulled the phone away from her face and breathed in deep. She didn't want Steve to hear her cry. 

"Alina?"

She took in another deep breath, steeling her voice. She felt her heart constrict. 

"Hm?" 

"Will you be OK?"

She nodded, trying to bite back a choke, but it was too late.

"Don't cry, angel." 

There were resignation and sadness in his soft whisper. Alina cried harder. 

"I'll be fine," she declared. She breathed in. "I need to go. Make sure you take care of yourself, alright? I'll let you know when I call Tony and what he says about Bucky."

Before Steve could answer, she ended the call. Alina tried to take a deep, steadying breath in. It didn't work. Tears kept falling down her face. 

She had been so looking forward to next month. They were finally moving forward together in a way they both wanted to. She had worked so hard for the audition. And how about their plans to move in together? Steve had been so excited to decorate the apartment for the long-term.

Alina wiped her tears away. She felt awful crying about this. The team, no, the world needed Steve and she…? She needed to straighten herself up. 

She stood up and went to the bathroom. After a cold splash of water to her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. 

What she had with Steve was not normal, no matter how normal it felt in the little cocoon they managed to build for themselves the past year. Steve was Captain America, and Captain America had other priorities right now. More important priorities. 

The knot in her stomach turned into a painful ball. A rogue tear fell. Alina wiped it away fiercely. This was who she had chosen to fall in love with. She would need to accept that. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

When she opened her eyes, her eyes landed on the clock. Orchestra practice was in an hour. 

Music was what she needed. Music made sense. Through pain and despair, music was always there. She went to her bedroom and packed up her flute. Then, she selected a comfortable outfit and applied some light makeup, taking deep breaths in every time her thoughts threatened to wander to dangerous territory. 

By the time she got to the door, she felt much better. When she stepped into the car, she realized something.

Their plans were not canceled. No. They were merely on hold. Alina would still go for the audition in New York on the 4th. She felt a glimmer of hope. If….no, _ when _ . _ When _ she got the position in the New York Philharmonic, they would get the life they wanted together. The trip next month would be shorter than they had initially planned, but things in the long-term were still looking up. 

Alina grabbed her phone. There was a message from Steve. 

** _I'm sorry._ **

She typed a message back to him. 

** _Don't be. It's not your fault. _ **

She hesitated, then she continued to type. 

** _Things will work out. They always do. _ **

** _I love you. _ **

Steve was typing. 

** _I love you too. _ **

With that, Alina shook her head, clearing any residual negative energy. Then, she took closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she found that there was a little bit of sun peeking through the clouds in the sky.

***


	15. Civil War Part 3: Normal - June 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I intend to write canon-compliant fanfic, so this part happens during Captain America: Civil War. The movie does not make it clear, but there is a month between the Lagos incident on May 3, 2016, and the introduction of the Sokovia Accords to the Avengers on June 4, 2016. 
> 
> Summary: Alina goes for lunch with Tony before her audition with the New York Philharmonic. An uninvited guest joins the table. Alina surprises Steve at the Avengers compound.

Friday, June 3, 2016   
Lunch  
Manhattan, New York City 

"So, you signed it then?"

Alina was sitting opposite Tony in a secluded corner of a busy restaurant. They were out for lunch. She had flown in a day earlier than intended for this express purpose. Her audition with the Philharmonic was tomorrow, and aside from surprising Steve, she wanted to sit down with Tony. After what happened last month with the MIT announcement, it seemed like he could use a friend. 

Tony glanced around the restaurant and considered her question. "Yes."

They were discussing something called the Sokovia Accords, legislation that promised to regulate superhero activity. Tony had opened up to her about meeting Miriam Sharpe, a grieving mother he met after the announcement at MIT. Alina had seen tears in his eyes when he told her about his experience with the grieving mother. It brought tears to her own eyes. 

Tony looked at her for a second, then wiped his mouth with a napkin and placed it on the table.

"Let me ask you something," he cleared his throat. "What do you think about all this?"

Alina paused, considering her words. 

"I think it's time we put regulations on superhero activity." 

She looked at Tony and thought back to his announcement as Iron Man in 2008. It seemed like the last eight years had been incident after incident of increasingly disturbing magnitude. Her head spun as she tried to recall the different things that had happened. There was that guy with the electric whip who attacked Tony during an F1 race. That guy who threatened to bomb a bunch of people with the strategically Orientalist name. The US VP who tried to stage a coup against the President. Oh, and of course, aliens falling out of the sky. 

Alina breathed out. She wasn't sure when she realized this was the new normal. Probably somewhere between demigods and aliens falling out of the sky and Freddie getting a toy set of the Avengers — but she was damned if she accepted any of this as sane. 

"I think it'll be good for the team to work with the United Nations. Increased communication and increased transparency can only be a good thing."

Tony maintained his gaze as she continued. 

"People need to know that the team…that the Avengers have their backs. On all fronts. We need to be able to trust them to protect us." 

She made direct eye contact with Tony. He had a small, almost sad smile on his face, and he moved his hand on top of hers.

"I need you to keep what I told you here in confidence," he said in a soft voice. "I'm going to tell the team about this tomorrow. I'd rather they hear about this from me." 

She looked at his hand and back at him. "Ok." 

Tony gave her a look full of meaning and squeezed her hand. "Thank you." 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tony Stark."

They both looked up to see a pretty woman grinning down at them. Tony withdrew his hand and straightened himself up. 

"Christine. Always a pleasure."

Alina could hear the sarcasm dripping from Tony's voice. She looked back at the woman. It was the news anchor who covered the Lagos incident last month. Before she could say anything, Christine turned to address her. 

"And you must be Tony's latest…companion."

Charming. 

"I don't believe we've met," she said. "Alina Chen," she offered her hand and smiled, feeling the muscles on her face protest. 

"Christine Everhart. WHIH News." 

They touched hands for the briefest second. 

"Well, to what do we owe the pleasure, Christine? Did you abandon your lunch date for another chance to bed me?"

Christine's toxic smile did not budge. 

"I was in the restaurant for a work meeting and saw you, so I made my way over."

"Naturally," Tony replied. 

Christine pulled a chair to join her table. Tony bristled at the invasion. 

"Since I got you here," she smiled at Tony, "would you care to comment on the increased support for legislation regulating super-powered heroes?" 

Tony looked at her.

"No? How about the rumors of Thaddeus Ross appointed as Secretary of State?" 

"I have no comment on both accounts." 

"Something closer to home then?" 

Alina furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Stark Industries is rumored to be in talks to debut low-powered miniature arc reactor technology to fuel a line of hybrid vehicles. Can you comment on the shift from weapons manufacturing to sustainable energy? Have you seen a decline in profit margins?" 

Alina looked over at Tony. It was clear that he was biting his tongue.

"These are hardly appropriate questions for our current setting, Ms. Everhart," she spoke. 

Christine shot Alina a look like it was the first time she noticed her existence.

"Who are you again?" 

"Alina Chen." 

Christine gave her a blank stare. Alina had to remind herself that her family name bore no meaning in this part of the world. 

"I head one of South East Asia's biggest non-profits," she said. "And right now, I'm the person having lunch with Mr. Stark. A lunch you're interrupting." 

Christine maintained a false smile as she turned back to Tony.

"I didn't know you had such foreign tastes, Tony."

Alina felt anger rise in her chest. She arranged her face into a strategic smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't say your tastes have been all that exotic lately. Have they, Tony?"

He looked at Alina, and she raised her eyebrows with meaning. He shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. 

"In fact," Alina made a show of surveying Christine. "I'd say they've been quite vanilla." 

She smiled at Christine, whose face was turning red. Tony smirked and turned to the woman. 

"Will that be all, Christine? Like Ms. Chen said, you're interrupting a lunch." 

Christine stared at them. "Yes, well. Please continue." 

Alina watched as the woman threw them a poisonous smile and left. A server rushed over and placed the chair back, fussing over the both of them. When the commotion was over, Alina looked at Tony.

"What's the story there?"

"You don't want to know." 

"Was she equally persistent in bed?" 

Tony laughed, eyes twinkling. He drank from his glass of water. 

"I couldn't decide if she wanted to hit you or eat your face off."

"Maybe a bit of both. Isn't that always the case?"

They exchanged a smile. Tony cleared his throat. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm done here. Shall we go?" 

***

Alina was now strolling arm-in-arm with Tony in Central Park. Lunch ended after Christine's interruption. It was no longer the time nor place for Alina to ask Tony for his help with Steve. She was glad that Tony accepted her suggestion for a short walk before she made her way to the compound.

"Let's sit."

She steered them towards an empty bench, overlooking a grassy knoll. A small family was setting up a picnic on a shady patch under some trees.

Tony folded his arms and let out a deep breath. "Do you ever think about what life would be like if we were normal?"

Alina couldn't help but laugh. Tony stared at her. 

"I didn't expect you to entertain any thoughts of normalcy. Especially not after our conversation at lunch today." 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. Alina looked at him and breathed in. 

"Tony, our lives have never been normal. You're a tech genius billionaire, the son of a weapons manufacturer —"

"Oh yeah? I never knew." 

Alina grinned at his sarcasm. "And I'm a musician, philanthropist daughter of a crazy rich Asian family."

"My point exactly," Tony said, sitting up. "What if we just decided we wanted to be normal for a change?" 

"And do what?" 

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Get married, have kids. Live in a house, maybe somewhere secluded up in the woods. I'd like to see what happens if one of us decided to just be normal for once."

He looked at her with meaning. 

"Don't look at me," Alina said. "You're the one with the glowing triangle on your chest. I think some time in the woods might be good for you." 

"Says the woman dating Grandpa Frisbee." 

Alina punched him in the arm. 

"Ow!" 

She rolled her eyes at him. They fell into a comfortable silence. Alina looked at the family picnicking — the mother's long, blonde hair fluttering in the breeze. 

"Happy's been holding onto a ring for Pepper for years."

Alina was taken aback at the sudden revelation. Tony took off his sunglasses.

"I've wanted to propose to her," he said. "So many times."

Alina had a flashback of Steve on one knee. She felt her heart start to race. 

"Why didn't you?" 

Tony looked at her. "I don't know." He folded his arms. 

There was another silence. Alina looked out at the family again. The twin children were playing with bubbles. Alina watched the bubbles float away in the sunlight. 

"Steve proposed to me." 

She felt Tony jerk beside her in surprise. 

"What?" He looked at her. "When?" 

She stared at the family on the knoll. The man had come up behind his wife and was stroking the small of her back. 

"Back in February," she replied, recalling the memory. "Before the fundraiser." 

Tony looked at her. "Son of a…He never said anything. He never told anyone. You never told anyone."

She looked at him then. "There was nothing to tell. I told him I needed time to think about it." 

She kept her gaze carefully away from Tony, but she could still feel his shock. When it was clear to him that she was not going to talk about this any further, Tony sat back on the bench. Alina let a few long minutes pass by them in silence. Then she turned to Tony. 

"I need your help." 

He sat up. "What is it?" 

She breathed out. "Last month, after Lagos…Steve told me that the man he fought told him that Bucky was alive. Did you know about this?" 

Tony avoided her gaze. "Yes."

"I need you to help Steve find Bucky."

Tony frowned. "Is this what lunch was really about?" He folded his arms. "And here I thought we were just catching up like old friends." 

"We are."

"Uh-huh." 

She touched his arm. Tony looked at it and then at her.

"I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important."

Alina looked at him. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at her. 

"Fine." 

Alina started to smile. 

"But I'm only giving it two weeks. No more. Cap and Sam spent way too much time searching for Bucky last year." 

Her smile grew wider. Tony was still frowning. 

"This will mean a lot to Steve." 

She leaned in towards him. She could smell his musky aftershave and the fresh smell from the green juice shot he had at the end of lunch. 

"Thank you, Tony." 

She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, feeling his energy soften.

They sat in silence for a bit after. Alina kept her attention on the small family picnic. She saw the girl shove her brother unto the grass and watched the ensuing drama and tears. 

"You're right," Tony spoke, shaking her from her reverie. "Normal's not on-brand for us." He put his sunglasses back on and stood up. 

"Shall we?"

Alina took his arm, and they made their way back to the limousine, headed to the compound. 

***

"This is where I leave you." 

They were parked at the front entrance of the Avengers compound now. They had kept the conversation in the limousine to matters concerning the Foundation — it was a safe topic. Alina asked about the scholarship recipient from Queens. Tony seemed evasive, but she chalked it up to his general distracted demeanor. He had a lot on his mind, and the heavy conversations they had this afternoon was proof of that. 

"You're not coming in?" 

"No," he replied. The peculiar evasiveness resurfaced. "I have to handle something before I come back here tomorrow."

"Alright, Mr. Mysterious." He smiled at the joke and she squeezed his hand. "Goodbye, Tony." She kissed him on the cheek. 

As she left the car, Tony called out the window. 

"Tell Cap he owes me for bringing you to him a day early." 

With that, the window rolled up, and Tony disappeared behind it. Alina got the strangest feeling of foreboding as she watched the limousine drive away.

"Alina?"

She turned, and a smile grew on her face. Steve was standing a few feet away, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. It looked like he was coming back from a run.

She ran towards him and attacked him with a kiss. Steve's eyes widened in surprise at the assault. They shared a long kiss before Steve set her back down on the ground. He pulled away. 

"You're supposed to fly in tonight." 

"Surprised?" 

"Yeah." 

He nodded, and they shared another kiss. It got a little heated this time. Someone cleared their throat. Alina turned to see Rhodes smiling at them. 

"Hey, Alina."

"Hello," she said, a little out of breath. 

Sam ran up behind Vision. "Alina!" 

"Hi, Sam."

"Sam, you didn't…" Natasha stopped and smiled at her. "Alina."

"Hi, Nat." 

Alina stood, grinning at the lot of them. It felt like seeing family she hadn't seen in a long time. 

"Where's Wanda?" 

Vision's expression darkened. Steve spoke. 

"Wanda's in her room. Resting." 

Alina looked at the group, noting the sudden change in the atmosphere. 

Vision cleared his throat. "Well, I think we're done here. Aren't we, Captain?" 

Steve looked at the group. "Yes. We're done. Take the rest of the day to yourselves. We'll reconvene tomorrow morning." 

Sam came up to her and touched her shoulder. He was pouring sweat. 

"You saved us." He heaved. "I'm leaving before Cap changes his mind." He ran off. 

Vision nodded at them. "Ms. Chen. Captain." Alina watched the man glide away. 

Rhodes and Natasha were the only ones left. They were grinning at Steve. 

"What?" he prompted. 

"Nothing," Natasha said with a twinkle in her eye. Rhodes held up his hands in mock surrender. 

"It's nice to see you, Alina," Natasha said, kissing her on the cheek. "Keep Steve in check, will you? Someone's got to."

Natasha winked at Steve and left before he could reply. 

"Catch you guys later," Rhodes said and jogged off to join her. 

Alina watched as they walked away. Then, she turned to Steve. 

"Working the team hard, huh?" 

"We need to remain vigilant." 

There was a nonchalant tone to his voice, but she detected an edge of tightness. She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"C'mon, cowboy. Let's see if we can get you to loosen up."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending was a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm trying to be more aware of the lengths of my uploads. 
> 
> Civil War: Part 4 is next and will be the final segment of Part 2: Steve x Alina series. After that, we jump ahead to what happens after Civil War in Part 3 of Steve x Alina. I intend to complete the loop I created until Endgame, so stay tuned for more adventures. x


	16. Civil War Part 4: It's Time - June 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this part of the series. 
> 
> Steve gets vulnerable and Alina confesses her hopes. There's also a fun dinner scene with the Avengers and some pretty hot sex towards the end. This stuff happens before Tony visits the Avengers in Captain America: Civil War. A reprieve, the calm before the storm before shit hits the fan.

Loosening up was not as Alina envisioned. When they got back to the room, Steve resisted the idea of a shower together. It wasn't until she undressed that she started to see his stubbornness falter. When she undressed him and turned on the shower, they spent time lathering each other up and basking in the glory of the hot water and steam as they kissed and touched. Silent physical intimacy seemed to be what Steve wanted.

He was on the bed now, dressed in the t-shirt and pants. Alina put on a fresh set of clothes and made her way over to him. Steve welcomed her unto his shoulder, but he seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. Alina decided to break the silence.

"Steve?"

"Hm?"

"I saw Tony earlier today for lunch. He said he would help you search for Bucky."

Steve pulled away to look at her.

"You saw Tony today?"

She nodded. Steve looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

"Tony flew me in a day early. He knows about the audition tomorrow."

"Oh."

Steve adjusted himself again around her, and they fell back into another silence. Alina breathed in, stroking his body, but she felt him stiffen.

"Is something wrong?"

Steve was quiet for a bit.

"Tony told the team he would be coming here tomorrow afternoon to talk about something important." He sat up. "Did he say anything to you about this?"

"If I knew something I could tell you, I would."

Steve looked at her for a moment, and Alina met his eyes. She would honor her promise to Tony — the Sokovia Accords was something Steve had to hear from him, not from her.

After a second, Steve broke his gaze. Alina looked down at her hands.

"This whole thing with Lagos…" she started.

She looked to see if Steve seemed receptive, but he was looking away from her. She decided to finish the sentence anyway.

"I can tell it's really affecting you."

His eyebrows furrowed, but he kept quiet. Alina sighed to herself. The past month Steve had kept mum over the phone about this. She didn't want to press him — after all, it wasn't her place to push him to talk. He had the others. But when she mentioned Wanda this afternoon and watched his demeanor change, it became clear to her that Steve had not been talking to anyone.

She looked at him. He was staring at the star map in his room across the wall.

"It's time, Steve."

Alina took his hand. He looked down at it and then at her.

"Tell me what's on your mind," she said with as much gentleness as she could.

"It was my fault." He said after a few moments. "What happened in Lagos last month. It's on me."

"How so?"

He heaved and turned to her.

""I should have seen the bomb vest. I should have clocked it. But when Rumlow mentioned Bucky…"

The anger in his voice was clear, but Alina detected deep grief as well.

"You were back there with him," she said softly.

He looked at her, surprise and confusion on his face. She cupped his jaw and stroked his face.

"You were triggered," she said. "It wasn't your fault."

He closed his eyes, as if feeling her fingers on his skin, but when he opened his eyes again, defiance flared on his face.

"Yes, it was my fault." He looked away. "I'm the captain. I'm responsible for the team and for what happens out there."

"You can't hold yourself responsible for the actions of a madman."

"No, but I can hold myself responsible for putting Wanda in a position where she had to…" He trailed off. "She's just a kid."

Alina didn't know what to say. 11 deaths and 30 injured people were the results of the bomb Wanda diverted when the building collapsed. And it was all to save Steve, their captain. She looked at him and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How's Wanda? You said she was resting in her room earlier."

"She's better now. She'll join us for dinner sometimes. But I still haven't been able to get her to attend training." Steve stopped. "I heard her crying for days after the incident."

Alina squeezed his hands. After another pause, she whispered without meeting his eyes.

"I'm glad you made it out of there alive."

Alina continued to stare down at their hands together. Steve didn't say anything; then, she felt his hands tilt her chin up. Alina closed her eyes - tears would fall if she met his eyes. She felt a gentle kiss on her lips, but when she opened her eyes again, Steve was looking back at the star map. She leaned her head against his shoulder, thinking about Lagos, about Wanda, and about Steve. Alina breathed out.

"Sometimes, you just can't save everyone."

Someone had told her that when she first started working in non-profit.

"No matter how hard you try, some things are out of our control. Even for the best of us."

Steve turned to her.

"I failed in Lagos. I failed all those people. I failed the team, and I failed myself.

Alina recalled something an old music teacher said.

"You show up, and you do the work, and you try your best. And you have to keep showing up even when your best isn't good enough. Especially when your best isn't good enough."

She turned towards him and finished her thought.

"That's what makes you excellent."

Steve turned to face her.

"You're not a hero for the number of lives you save. You're a hero for the number of times you keep showing up. That's what makes you better than the rest of us. That's what makes you a hero."

Steve studied her for a moment. Alina looked down away and swallowed.

"You're pretty good at pep talks, you know that."

She looked up at him to see him a small smile forming on his face. Alina felt the mood lighten.

"Thanks. That was pretty good, wasn't it."

Steve's smile grew wider, and he leaned in for a kiss. She shared a soft, gentle kiss for a few moments, then rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his body. They fell into another silence. Alina watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and felt him kiss her hair. Another few moments passed, and Alina broke the peace.

"Do you want to hear what I'm playing for the audition tomorrow?"

Steve nodded.

"Ok. Let me get dressed, and we'll head to the conservatory." She got up off the bed and checked her watch. "It's 3pm. Just enough time for me to play you the piece before I start on dinner."

"Dinner?"

Alina turned and smiled at him. "You've not had my grandmother's laksa yet, have you?"

***

Steve stirred the large pot of yellow broth in front of him. Upbeat instrumental music was playing through the speakers, thanks to Sam, who joined him and Alina after seeing the two busy in the kitchen.

"Here, Sam, you can cut these. They're for garnishing."

Steve glanced over his shoulder to see Alina place a bag of limes on the chopping board.

"Yes ma'am."

Alina smiled and made her way to him.

"How's it going with the broth?"

She peered into the pot. "Keep stirring. Once it boils, turn it off, and we can add the rest of the ingredients.

Steve underestimated the number of ingredients and steps it took to make laksa. When they had stepped into the kitchen an hour ago, Alina squealed at the massive pile of groceries on the counter. She put him to task right away, cutting ingredients for the paste. As soon as the spices and herbs were prepared, she insisted they were to be pounded in a traditional mortar and pestle.

Once the music got going, it felt like a real treat to be in the kitchen with Alina. Steve looked at her. She was humming to herself, chopping some vegetables. He smiled to himself.

"What's all this?"

He turned around to see Nat, Rhodes, and Vision at the door.

"Hey! I'm making dinner tonight."

Rhodes came over to the stove. "What is it?"

"It's my grandmother's recipe for laksa."

"What is that?" Vision asked.

"It's a creamy coconut-based soup served with rice noodles. I'm putting chicken in with this one."

Rhodes took a deep breath. "Smells pretty good."

Natasha looked at Rhodes and back at Alina. "Don't mind, Rhodes. He can be a bit of a food snob. It smells delicious."

Rhodes grinned. Vision looked at the myriad of ingredients on the counter.

"Where did you get the ingredients for all this, Alina? I've never seen some of these things."

He picked up a piece of galangal and inspected it.

She smiled. "That one's like a very strong ginger."

Vision smelled it and nodded it before placing it back down.

"I put an order in before I stepped on the plane," she continued. "Christine from Administration was very helpful."

Steve stopped stirring the pot. Sam made a noise between a cough and a laugh.

"Who's Christine from Administration?" Rhodes asked, looking between the two of them.

"No one," Steve said immediately.

"I think that might hurt Christine's feelings," Natasha countered.

He shot her a look. Only Sam had witnessed what happened back in February that night when he had made out with Christine in an unfortunate lapse of judgment.

"Ok," Rhodes said. "Now, I really want to know who Christine is."

Alina giggled and continued plucking out the ends of a beansprout. Vision came towards her, and she offered a sprout to him, which he placed in his mouth.

"Hi, guys."

Everyone turned to see Wanda at the doorway. She was dressed in black shorts and a grey sweater, standing there a little hesitantly.

Vision was the first to respond. "Wanda. We were just helping Alina make dinner."

"Steve and I are helping," Sam said. "The rest of you are making trouble."

"Hey, Wanda," Alina said.

Wanda smiled at her and walked into the lounge.

"I'm making dinner for everyone. It's my grandmother's recipe."

Wanda offered her another smile and settled on the end of a couch closest to the door.

"What's your opinion on noodle soup?"

Wanda shrugged.

"Perfect. I love a challenge," Alina said, smiling. "By the end of the meal, I'm going to have the lot of you falling in love with this dish."

"That's not the only thing Steve will fall for," Natasha quipped.

"I think it's too late for him either way."

Rhodes slapped Natasha a high-five, and Steve felt himself turn red as everyone laughed.

***

Steve was sitting on the couch, surrounded by his friends. Natasha and Rhodes were at the sink, cleaning up the dishes. Vision was next to Wanda, who had consented to stay after dinner. Steve put down her change of heart to the delicious meal they just had. Alina was right - it was difficult not to fall in love with a dish like that. He wrapped his arm around her, and she smiled at him. His heart felt lighter now than it had for weeks.

"Alina, that was one of the best meals I've had in a while," Rhodes said from the sink. "But the amount of dishes is insane."

Alina grinned. "There's no such thing as a free meal."

Rhodes grinned back at her and resumed the dishes. Sam sat back on the couch.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm stuffed. How about a game of cards while we digest?"

"Sure," Steve replied.

"I'll have to decline," Vision stood up. "I'm going for a walk outside. It's a nice night." He turned to Wanda. "Would you care to join me?"

She looked at his hand for a moment before taking it.

"Excellent," Vision smiled. "Goodnight, everyone. Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Alina."

He bowed in her direction, and Alina returned the gesture with a smile. Steve watched the two of them walk away, arm-in-arm.

"There's definitely something going on with those two," Rhodes said.

Steve looked at their retreating figures, Vision's tall frame leaning in towards Wanda's petite one. Rhodes smiled and continued to dry the dishes. Sam stood up and stretched.

"What happened to cards?"

"Changed my mind. I have this record I've been meaning to clean up and listen to. Tonight seems like a good night for it. Especially after a meal like that."

He smiled at Alina and shook Steve's hand.

"You two have a good night. I'm going to cop some leftovers." He headed to the refrigerator and got out a container of leftovers before slapping Rhodes on the back.

"Goodnight Sam," Natasha called out from the sink.

"Goodnight y'all."

Sam turned and disappeared out of the room.

"You two should go ahead," Natasha said, turning around to help Rhodes with the wet dishes.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

She nodded. "Rhodes, and I got this."

Alina turned to Steve. "I should get to bed early tonight."

He nodded. Right. Her audition was tomorrow. Steve stood up and offered his arm. Alina took it.

"Bye, you two," Rhodes called out as they walked out of the room.

***

Alina looked out of the compound's floor-length glass windows and saw two shadowy figures walking arm-in-arm down below. She smiled to herself.

"What's the smile for?"

She turned to find Steve looking at her.

"Look," she pointed. "They make a cute pair, don't you think?"

Alina continued talking.

"I remember the first time we went for a walk together," she said. "You were so excited to show me the compound."

He looked at her, a small smile on his lips. "It wasn't that obvious, was it?"

"Oh, not at all. You were very good at hiding your emotions. I can just tell when a man's interested in me."

She grinned at him, and he looked at her, smiling and shaking his head. They stepped into a darker part of the hallway.

"There's no moon in the sky tonight."

She stopped them in their tracks, feeling an uneasiness settle in at the moonless, starless sky.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow."

He turned to face her. The darkness in the hallway made it so that she could only see parts of his face.

"If it's anything like how you played this afternoon, you'll blow them away."

Steve leaned in towards her and kissed her forehead. Alina felt stomach tumble.

"Steve, I know we never talked about our plans. You know, after what happened last month," she started. "But I want you to know I'm prepared to move to New York even if I don't get the position at the Philharmonic."

She couldn't read the expression on his face, but she thundered on anyway, heart beating fast.

"I'll regret it if I don't do it."

Steve looked out the window. Alina's stomach turned at his lack of reaction.

"Steve?"

He turned towards her, half of his face still darkened by shadow. Some light reflected off the window from the hallway, illuminating the small smile forming on Steve's lips.

"I'd like that."

She had no time to process the rush of relief she felt as his lips met hers. Whatever doubt she had at his reaction was washed away by their kiss.

"Thank you, angel."

"What for?"

He stroked her face and didn't answer instead, planting another kiss on her lips. Alina felt a deep stirring in her body. She deepened the kiss, feeling the warmth rise. Steve pressed her up against him, and Alina felt an immediate spike of heat. When she felt Steve slide his tongue inside her mouth, the insistent heat made its way much lower.

She snaked her arms around his body and felt his own wrap around her as their tongues explored each other's mouths. She pressed into him again, needing to get closer. Steve got the message. He broke away and whispered in her ear.

"Let's head back to the room."

***

It was time. After everything that happened today — her confession in wanting to move, Steve's vulnerable admission of failure, dinner with friends, that kiss — it was finally time. Alina needed to feel him against her. She needed all of him.

They stumbled back into bed. Alina moved on top of him, astride on his lap -- her lips on his, her tongue in his mouth. Her hands wandered down his shirt, undoing the buttons. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and pulled away to admire his body. She had a brief flashback to the first time they made love all that months ago. How stunned she had been at his beauty.

Steve didn't give her a chance to relive the moment for too long. His hands reached around under her top, and Alina felt the bra loosen. Then his hands slid unto her chest. She closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling. His hands felt just like they did that first time by the beach. Just as warm, just as firm, just as gentle.

He massaged her chest, and she moved her hips in line with the feeling. Steve groaned. Alina opened her eyes at the sound and smiled. There was a desperate look in his eyes, and it was enough to drive her mad. She removed her shirt in one swift move and ditched the bra. Steve's hands went back to her chest, but now, his lips were on her too. She moaned into his mouth and grounded down on him, feeling his erection under their shared layers of denim. Steve took a nipple in his mouth, and she gasped, pressing his head deeper into her chest.

He pulled away after a few moments of carnal worship, and Alina saw a deep hunger. She slammed her lips on his and continued to ground down on him. He pressed her body into him, their bodies a flurry of heat and tongues, her breasts rubbing against his smooth chest, his large hands pressing and squeezing. The heat was getting unbearable.

Alina broke away and pushed Steve on the bed. Their dry humping grew intense in the horizontal position. Steve was becoming harder, more desperate, but he didn't seem to want to make the next move. Alina took charge then and reached down to the button of his jeans. She undid his pants and reached inside his briefs. The feeling of his erection in her hand ignited a small wave of pleasure in her body.

She reached down with the other hand and undid her own jeans, sliding them off with her legs the rest of the way. Steve was in bliss, unaware of anything apart from the feeling of her hand on him. Alina stroked him, and he sucked in a deep breath, bucking his body up into her.

She continued to stroke him as she removed his pants and underwear. She could feel his goosebumps pricking her skin, the touch sending small electric shocks down her spine. Alina made her way down his body, excitement building. She had not been with him for so long. A knot of anticipation rose in her stomach as she faced his large erection. When she took him in her mouth, the noise that escaped his lips only confirmed her own desire.

She went down on him, her wet underwear clinging to her skin. After a few moments of licking and sucking, she felt his hands squeezing her shoulders. She looked up and met his dark eyes. Steve sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, swallowing. She moved to take him back in her mouth, but he stopped her.

"Come back to me."

Alina made her way back up to meet his face, her flimsy underwear the only barrier between their bodies. Steve stared at her lips and stroked her face, his other hand making its way down.

"I want to be close to you tonight."

She nodded, and they kissed, his fingers hooking under the waistband of her underwear. Alina felt momentary relief as the air hit her skin, but just as quickly, she felt Steve's fingers on her, stoking the heat. She ground her hips down on his hand and he intensified his movements, adding another finger. Alina grabbed him, reflecting the pressure of his fingers on his steel-hard erection. They moaned into each other's mouths and touched one another in this way until they needed to break apart for air.

Alina breathed in, feeling her orgasm build. Steve was groaning softly in her ear. When she felt his lips graze her neck, she broke.

"Oh, Steve..."

She moved as her body wanted her to, feeling heat radiate upwards from his fingers. Steve was still kissing her neck as she rode his hand, and then, his fingers were gone.

She lay in ecstasy, feeling the heat shoot through to her fingertips. Then, she felt his warm body move on top of hers. Their eyes met, and Alina felt a second bloom form when she saw the dark twinkle in his blue eyes. Steve pressed himself against her entrance.

Alina planted her feet on the ground, pushing her body up towards him in silent consent. Steve made his way inside with slow deliberation. She closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of being filled. They had made love countless times now, and she still marveled at the way he made her feel.

When they were wholly joined, she let out a deep breath and opened her eyes to find Steve gazing down at her. One hand was in her hair, and she raised her own to clasp his. Steve began to thrust. Alina lay still, receiving his love, closing her eyes and moaning. She felt his lips on hers as he continued thrusting. After a few moments, she broke for air, shifting her head to the side. Steve continued kissing across her face and down her neck.

She trembled at the sensation and found her hips wanting to move. Alina followed her body's natural rhythm. Steve didn't miss a beat, thrusting into her as she pushed up unto him. They squeezed their hands above their heads as they remained in that position, the intense heat building between them.

Their joined movements were becoming stronger now, each one fiercer than the last. Steve's hands were in her hair now, grabbing her strands tight. His thrusts were becoming deeper, and with each movement of her hips, Alina felt herself draw closer and closer to the edge.

Steve slid his hand under her and cupped a butt cheek, pulling her towards him with each increasing thrust. Alina felt herself tighten around him in the new angle.

"Oh my God, Steve..."

She clung onto his shoulder and panted into his ear.

"Don't stop, Steve. Don't stop."

Steve grew harder inside her as he squeezed her butt in his hand. Alina's groans increased as he plunged in and out of her.

She opened her eyes in an attempt to calm the raging fire in her body. A bit of Steve's hair had fallen over his eyes. She reached up to brush it back, and he looked at her, continuing his actions.

He pressed his lips on hers, and Alina felt herself burst. She bucked her hips up into him, moaning in his mouth, and Steve broke away, crying out as he came.

"Ughhh!"

He howled into her neck, releasing his heat inside her. Alina felt her toes curl, fireworks bursting through her body.

Steve held her close, still in the throes of release, and she trembled under his hot body. His nails dug into her scalp, the pinpricks adding to the chills down her spine.

He collapsed after a few moments, his weight pressing down on her. Alina closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. Just before it became too much, Steve heaved and moved off her.

Alina lay on her back, her own breathing short and shallow, feeling the sudden cold air on her naked skin. They laid next to one another in silence.

She heard Steve swallow and turned to look at him. He faced her, and she brought her face close to his.

"I love you, Steve Rogers," she said, heart still pounding in her ears. "I love you so much."

She placed a soft kiss on his lips before he could reply. Then she turned around and motioned for him to join her. Alina felt Steve blanket his warm body around her. 

She lost track of time, feeling only his warm heat, the steady beating of his heart, the gentle caress of his lips on her neck…The last thing Alina felt was a warm blanket pulled over her body, coaxing her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***

June 4  
8 am  
Avengers compound, front lawn

"Good luck today, angel. I have faith in you."

Alina kissed Steve on the cheek. They were standing by the front door of the compound. She had risen early this morning to find Steve's arms still around her. After recalling the incredible sex they had last night, she had managed to extract herself from his body and crept into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, Steve opened the door and joined her in the bathtub.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer," she heard herself say.

She wished she could be there for him when Tony came by later today. They managed to preserve the romance from last night in the tub this morning, but as the morning wore on, it was clear to her that Steve was becoming worried again. The furrow between his eyebrows had disappeared for the brief time she was with him, and it was starting to become visible again.

"I wish I could stay."

"You need to focus on your audition," Steve said. "I'll be here when you get back."

He squeezed her hand. Alina sighed. Perhaps it was for the best. What Tony had to tell them about the Sokovia Accords was better left between them and him. A sense of unease built in her stomach.

"I'll see you soon."

Another kiss and then Steve opened the door to her limousine. Alina entered.

"Break a leg," he said, ducking down and throwing her a dashing smile. Alina's own face widened into a grin. The door shut, and she took a few moments to put on her seatbelt and gather herself.

"I'm ready."

The driver nodded, and the car started up. Alina looked out the window and smiled at Steve. His arms were crossed, and he threw her another smile. She gave him a small wave as they drove away.

She breathed out. This was it. She would go to this audition, convince the Philharmonic of her merit and then move to New York City and be with the man she loved. She turned to look at him again, but Steve was making his way into the building.

If only she had known that was the last time she would see Steve Rogers for a long time.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where we leave Steve and Alina for now. We'll resume the story of Captain Rogers and his 21st-century beau, Alina after Captain America: Civil War. Stay tuned for Part 3 of the Steve x Alina series right here on Archive of Our Own. 
> 
> Leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed the story so far! You can also support my writing at ko-fi.com/syahidahwrites. x


End file.
